


Falsa Identidad

by galpals4all



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Continua a partir del final de la pelicula pero Andy y Nate no empiezan a salir de nuevo, Eventual revenge on Irv will be taken, F/F, Friendship between Nigel/Miranda and Nigel/Andy will be explored too, I'll make it soft and cheesy but also hot and sexy, La amistad entre Nigel/Miranda y Nigel/Andy será explorada también, Miranda and Andy fall in love after they are apart for some time, Miranda y Andy se enamoran poco a poco despues de estar separadas un tiempo, Mirandy, Tengo intencion de hacerlo bonito y suave pero tambien caliente y sexy, Una esperada venganza final contra Irv será orquestada, following the end of the movie but Andy and Nate didn't start dating, slowburn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 61,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galpals4all/pseuds/galpals4all
Summary: Después de haberse auto-despedido en plena Semana de la Moda, Andy empieza a destacar como escritora en el New York Mirror publicando una columna de ficción. Miranda no quiere saber nada de su ex-asistente hasta que se encuentra con esta publicación, un relato muy especial que podría poner en peligro la reputación de Runway.¿Cómo se entrelazarán sus destinos, después de casi dos años sin verse?Historia de cómo crece lentamente la pasión y el amor entre Miranda y Andy, y cómo lidian con todos los factores que giran a su alrededor.





	1. Miranda

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! He tenido esta idea en la cabeza durante algún tiempo, y no me he atrevido a publicarla hasta ahora.  
> Hasta hace unos meses no me lancé a probar a escribir un slowburn (enamoramiento "lento") entre Miranda y Andy, y ahora que estoy metida en ello no puedo pensar en otra cosa!  
> He utilizado a los personajes de la película, diseñadores reales, y otros personajes de mi invención, principalmente.  
> La inspiración para las descripciones de la vestimenta procede de atuendos reales, por lo que los diseñadores nombrados son los verdaderos autores de las piezas :)  
> Cada capítulo está escrito desde la perspectiva de Miranda o de Andy, por lo que he utilizado un formato personalizado de letra para cada una de ellas. ¡Os recomiendo no desactivarlo!
> 
> Espero que os guste! Y también no haberme pasado de lentitud en la construcción de la historia.  
> Dejadme vuestros comentarios en cada capítulo, y yo prometo actualizar cada poco tiempo :)
> 
>  
> 
> \----DISCLAIMER----
> 
> Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, sino de su autora Lauren Weisberger y la distribuidora de la película El Diablo viste de Prada. Existen menciones puntuales de personas reales (diseñadores en su mayoría) y algunos personajes inventados por mí. El objetivo de este relato es completamente deseinteresado y no obtengo beneficio alguno por su publicación.

_“Madurar es perder algunas ilusiones para empezar a tener otras”._

Virginia Woolf

  
  
_Julio de 2008_

El reloj no pasaba de las 8:55 del viernes cuando Miranda Priestly estaba saliendo de su ascensor para dirigirse a su despacho. La disimulada locura que se abría paso a su alrededor fue acompañándola hasta que llegó al escritorio de Emily y le dejó su abrigo y bolso con gesto de desdén.  
  
“Confirma el almuerzo con James Holt, y llama a Roy para que esté en la puerta del restaurante a las 14:30, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Esta reunión no debe durar más de media hora. Luego habla con Nigel y coméntale los cambios del _photoshoot_ que te envié anoche por email, lo tendrá que tener para esta tarde a más tardar, o encontraremos a alguien que sea capaz de hacerlo. Y luego–” Miranda detuvo su usual retahíla de órdenes y Emily levantó la cabeza de su libreta. “¿Qué es esto?”  
  
Estaba señalando el periódico doblado que pendía sobre la mesa de Emily, medio tapado por el abrigo de Miranda. Observó la expresión de pavor en el rostro de Emily.  
  
“Es… es un ejemplar del _New York Mirror_. Lo he comprado de camino” Emily intentó esconder lo mejor que pudo los signos de nerviosismo que se estaban haciendo evidentes en su lenguaje corporal.  
  
“Eso ya lo he visto, Emily” empezó Miranda volteando su cabeza con gesto de aburrimiento, “ahora por una vez di algo que realmente sea de utilidad, ¿por qué tienes un ejemplar del _New York Mirror_ ?” la expresión de Emily le indicó que no había fallado en captar el tono con el que pronunció el nombre del periódico.  
  
“Es…” carraspeó y miró a todas partes, debatiéndose. En varias ocasiones le había dejado claro que jamás, bajo ningún concepto, debía nombrar a Andrea delante de Miranda. No desde hace casi dos años, al menos. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, debía hacer una excepción.  
  
Emily tomó aire y confesó como si llevara horas de tortura. “Andy empieza hoy una columna. Algún tipo de historia romanticona, creo” Miranda notó su intento de sonar despectiva e indiferente. “Tenía curiosidad por saber qué tal estaba”.  
  
La miró fijamente unos segundos. “Tú, tenías curiosidad por algo que _Andrea_ ha escrito”.  
  
“Sí, bueno… quiero de–”  
  
“No. No me interesan los detalles” suspiró con gesto airado y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su despacho. “No olvides llamar a Roy.”  
  
Entró en su despacho y observó de reojo a Emily tomando aire, como si acabara de sobrevivir a un huracán. Sonrió con satisfacción. Una sensación bastante común cuando uno trabajaba para Miranda Priestly.  
  
–––  
  
Cuando Miranda volvió del almuerzo se dirigió directamente a su despacho, sin dedicar un solo gesto a Emily más allá de lanzarle su abrigo y su bolso. Podía notar la tensión en la mirada de su asistente, intentando averiguar si seguía molesta por el incidente del periódico o si se trataba de una nueva fechoría de James Holt.  
  
Se sentó en su silla y abrió su ordenador con la intención de trabajar. Sin embargo, su cabeza hoy estaba en otra parte. Concretamente, desde que había hablado con Emily esta mañana. Después de media hora sin avanzar una sola tarea, giró su silla y dirigió la vista hacia la ventana que daba a la calle, con gesto pensativo. Observó el tráfico eterno de la ciudad, los taxis avanzando como hormigas en la carretera, los peatones abriéndose paso en la jungla urbana.  
  
“Emily” dijo con un tono suave. Escuchó los pasos apresurados de su asistente sobre el mármol.  
  
“Dime, Miran–”  
  
“Tráeme un café” espetó. Giró la silla y apoyó sus brazos sobre el escritorio. Emily estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta diligentemente cuando empezó a teclear la contraseña de su correo “y una copia del _New York Mirror_ ” añadió de repente. Observó los ojos sorprendidos de Emily. “Ahora”.  
  
Diez minutos después Emily cruzaba el pasillo hacia el despacho de Miranda, café y periódico en mano. Lo dejó todo en la mesa, y se colocó frente a Miranda, expectante. Pero Miranda, que normalmente ya le habría espetado uno o dos encargos, se quedó en silencio. Sin levantar la vista, sólo dijo: “eso es todo”.  
  
Emily se dirigió a su mesa mientras Miranda cogía el café hirviendo. Le lanzó un par de miradas al periódico, intercalándolas con otras a su ordenador, hasta que finalmente cogió el ejemplar. Si no iba a ser capaz de concentrarse hasta que leyera la maldita columna, lo mejor era terminar con ello cuanto antes.  
  
Avanzó unas cuantas páginas hasta la sección de artículos de opinión, y allí estaba, a la derecha, con una letra diminuta pero de extensión considerable, la columna de Andrea. _“Casi deseo”,_ se titulaba. La acompañaba un breve subtítulo explicativo que decía “ _Primer capítulo de la novela por entregas que publicaremos semanalmente en el New York Mirror. La historia de amor y suspense en el fatídico mundo de la alta costura de la que no te podrás despegar este otoño”_ . Y justo debajo, en negrita, podía leerse “ _Por Andy Sachs_ ”.  
  
Tomó aire. ‘ _Predecible’_ , pensó, y agitó su cabeza en actitud de decepción.  
  
Empezó a leer, sin embargo. Y siguió leyendo, y no despegó la vista del periódico hasta que terminó la última frase, hasta que llegó a la última palabra. Y entonces empezó a leerlo de nuevo. Levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor sin centrarse en ninguna parte concreta. Permaneció así durante unos minutos mientras por su mente sólo pasaban dos palabras: ‘¿ _Qué narices?_ ’.  
  
Aún seguía con las manos sujetas al periódico cuando Nigel entró en el despacho manejando varias carpetas.  
  
“Los cambios que pediste del _photoshoot_. Creo que esta vez va a ser la correcta” abrió uno de los archivos y sacó dos hojas. “Sé que dijiste de colocar en este espacio a una de las modelos, pero lo he hablado con Diseño y nos quedaría demasiado recargado. Hemos pensado que la mejor opción es esta de aquí” terminó, señalando el de la derecha.  
  
Miranda salió como pudo de su ensimismamiento y miró los dos modelos que Nigel le estaba enseñando. Él no falló en captar la expresión de su rostro intentando concentrarse. “Este es el mejor. Bien, sí. Envíalo”.  
  
Nigel se retrajo y cerró la carpeta lentamente, evaluando la actitud de Miranda. Entonces observó lo que había encima de la mesa. Miranda _nunca_ leía el _New York Mirror_ .  
  
“¿Hemos dejado el _Post_?” su tono, como siempre que abordaba a Miranda en un asunto peliagudo, estaba ausente de crítica.  
  
“¿Lo has leído?” le preguntó Miranda.  
  
Nigel negó con la cabeza. “¿Algo que deba saber?” por supuesto, Nigel era consciente de qué ex-trabajadora de _Runway_ escribía en aquel periódico.  
  
Miranda se levantó de su mesa y cerró la puerta de su despacho ante la mirada atónita de Emily. Le ofreció el periódico a Nigel y éste ojeó la página que estaba abierta, hasta que encontró la columna en cuestión. “Oh, vaya. Parece que estamos desplegando el vuelo”.  
  
“Léela” dijo Miranda, y Nigel se ajustó las gafas para concentrarse en el texto. Leyó el subtítulo y levantó una ceja observando a Miranda. Ella se quedó inmóvil.  
  
Cuando terminó, cerró el periódico y la miró fijamente. Nigel no era como los demás, y Miranda lo sabía; él no se sentía intimidado por ella y era de los pocos que podía sostenerle una mirada, incluso darle algún consejo de vez en cuando. Casi podía considerarle un amigo.  
  
“No es muy original,” empezó “aunque el punto de vista es curioso. Y está bien escrita. Se venderá” contempló a Miranda. Él sabía que no era la respuesta que quería oír. Nigel tomó aire. “No tiene por qué significar nada”.  
  
“Lo sé. Pero esto no es casualidad” frunció levemente los labios. “Es evidente en quién se ha basado… o en qué”.  
  
Nigel suspiró. “Miranda, no voy a ser yo quien te diga que estás pecando de egolatría” intentó enarcar una sonrisa empática mientras se inclinaba hacia delante en su asiento. La expresión de Miranda, no obstante, le indicaba que estaba nadando en aguas peligrosas. “Es una similitud muy vaga, nadie debería encontrar la relación”.  
  
Miranda frunció el ceño con incredulidad.  
  
“Sí” continuó él, “trata nuestro trabajo –de refilón, si me permites añadir– y hay una revista de moda de por medio. Pero los protagonistas no guardan relación contigo, ¿no?” Posó sus codos en la mesa de Miranda. “¿Una diseñadora de moda y un articulista? Tiene tirón dramático: la artista exitosa e incomprendida y el escritor frustrado que termina trabajando en una revista. Se escribe solo.”  
  
“¿Has leído el mismo texto que yo?” preguntó Miranda, aunque su usual desprecio parecía más cansado esta vez. Se inclinó hacia delante, exhalando. “Esa diseñadora es la protagonista. Tal y como Andrea la ha enmarcado, es una… una…”.  
  
“Dilo, yo también lo he pensado.”  
  
“¡Una arpía!” terminó Miranda, con claros signos de frustración.  
  
¿Qué le molestaba exactamente? ¿La historia en sí, su potencialmente amenazada reputación… o la caracterización que había hecho Andrea de su protagonista? Era algo que, desde luego no podría averiguar en aquel momento.  
  
“En efecto, lo es” contestó Nigel. “Reconozco que la diseñadora podría tener algunas similitudes con... tu imagen pública, pero piénsalo, ¿qué diseñador no tiene un punto narcisista? Está bien construido” observó a Miranda acomodándose en su silla. “Creo,” se recostó en su silla él también “que sabe lo que hace”.  
  
Miranda parecía dubitativa, evaluando las palabras de Nigel. Aún no estaba convencida de que tuviera razón.  
  
Nigel tragó saliva y suspiró. “Además, tus _minions,_ en el _muy_ hipotético caso de que leyeran el _New York Mirror_ , saben que tienen sus días contados si se atrevieran a esparcir algún rumor. Básicamente, te pertenecen por contrato”. Levantó el brazo y lo movió de un lado a otro enunciando sus palabras “ _La cólera de la Dragon Lady caería sobre ellos_ ” cerró la mano en un puño y enarcó una pequeña sonrisa, observando a Miranda. Esa pequeña representación le había divertido mínimamente.  
  
Nigel se levantó y anduvo por el despacho en silencio unos segundos. Miranda no tenía intención de decir nada, por lo que él continuó su razonamiento.  
  
“Siendo honestos, aunque la mismísima carroña de _Page Six_ se diera cuenta de que la inspiración de Andy es _Runway_ , no veo el problema con ello. Ella sabe cómo funciona esto, no escribiría nada que pudiera perjudicar a la revista,” Nigel se giró para estar de frente a Miranda cuando añadió con tono serio “o a ti”.  
  
“¿Cómo estás tan seguro?” Miranda realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que Andrea era capaz de hacer, ¿cómo podía Nigel estar tan tranquilo? _Runway_ también era su pasado, presente y futuro, y cualquier cosa que la dañara sería como si maltrataran a su propio hijo.  
  
“¿No crees que podría hacer algo que salpique a la revista?” preguntó. “¿Queriendo o sin querer?”  
  
Nigel se quedó pensativo un momento, como intentando recordar cada detalle que había grabado en su mente sobre Andrea. Evidentemente, Miranda no la creía tan audaz de publicar cualquier cosa que tuviera relación con ella –aunque en esto se había equivocado, dadas las circunstancias– y sobre todo la creía lo suficientemente astuta como para evitar ofenderla, por su propio futuro. ¿Pero inconscientemente? No lo tenía tan claro.  
  
“No lo creo. No conscientemente, desde luego. Inconscientemente… creo que es inteligente, sabe manejarse” Nigel la observó inspirar en un gesto de alivio que no pudo contener.  
  
Miranda calló, y Nigel volvió a hablar.  
  
“Igualmente, si hablara de ti, o de _Runway_ , ¿qué harías?” ella le sostuvo la mirada sin decir nada, y Nigel se acercó a la mesa. “Déjame ponerlo de esta manera: ¿qué puedes hacer?”  
  
Valoró las palabras de Nigel. Estaba en lo cierto, actuar ahora mismo sería confirmar cualquier sospecha. Pero no hacer nada podría afectar sobremanera a la reputación de _Runway_ en futuras entregas de la columna.  
  
Miranda le miró con ojos inquisitivos durante un momento, pero luego se relajó. “No haremos nada… de momento.” Su tono parecía menos tenso que antes.  
  
Nigel asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero antes de abrirla, se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirarla, dubitativo.  
  
“Si tienes tan claro de quién trata esta pequeña historia, no estaría de más asegurarse de que _Runway_ está a salvo, en cualquier caso” continuó, y añadió agitando una mano “yo no me ofrezco voluntario para la tarea” Abrió la puerta delante suya y se dispuso a salir del despacho.  
  
“Avisa a Emily de que quiero un ejemplar cada viernes en mi mesa. Por favor” Nigel intentó esconder su sorpresa ante las últimas palabras de Miranda, y se marchó asintiendo de nuevo.  
  
No, quizá él no entendiera de dónde procedía la certeza que tenía Miranda sobre el verdadero origen de esa historia. Pero una única frase fue suficiente para ella para darse cuenta de que el relato no trataba de dos personajes ficticios aleatorios, sino muy reales.  
  
“ _Todo el mundo quiere ser como nosotras, Andrea_ ” le había dicho en aquel coche en París, y seguidamente Andrea la abandonó. “ _Todo el mundo quiere ser como nosotras, Frances_ ” había escrito en esa columna. ¿Acaso podía ser más directa?  
  
Volvió a ojear el periódico hasta llegar de nuevo a la columna, y entonces observó, al final del todo, en aquella letra diminuta, que había un correo electrónico. Una “vía de contacto con la autora”.  
  
‘ _Perfecto_ ’ pensó Miranda, volteándose hacia su ordenador con una sonrisa digna de la mismísima Jacqueline Follet.


	2. Andy

Andy se sentó en el sofá de su apartamento con intención de relajarse. Quizá podría ver la tele un rato. Era un hábito que perdió trabajando para _Runway_ , y todavía no había recuperado del todo. Al fin y al cabo, el trabajo de reportera era casi tan demandante como ser asistente de Miranda, y más ahora que había empezado aquella columna.  
  
Su jefe, Greg, la encontró un día en su escritorio con un montón de papeles esparcidos por la mesa. Era la manera que tenía Andy de pasar los interminables tiempos de demora que conllevaba su trabajo algunas veces, en aquella ocasión debido a una desagradable secretaria no muy amiga de los periodistas, que la había dejado en espera sólo para hacerla sufrir –Andy estaba segura de ello–. Greg no era un hombre de regalar trabajo, y cuando leyó los relatos le aseguró a Andy que tenían el suficiente potencial para abrir una columna en el periódico. Empezaron a editarlos y ayer, viernes, se publicó la primera entrega.  
  
Por supuesto, Andy se lo tomó como un ascenso. Después de prácticamente dos años en el periódico no esperaba algo menos, e incluso empezaba a sentirse un poco atrapada en la rutina. Era hora de que el periódico la permitiera exprimir todo su potencial. Sus padres, no obstante, no estaban tan contentos. Todavía recordaba la voz de su madre desaprobándolo. “ _Sí hija, está muy bien que te pidan hacer más cosas, ¡pero te explotan más que la Miranda esa! ¡¡Y ya es decir!!_ ” y luego la voz de su padre diciendo entre dientes que no nombrara a Miranda delante de ella.  
  
En realidad, su madre parecía disgustada con ella desde que Andy les comentó que había roto con Nate, justo cuando se fue a París. Y ahora pensaba que la prioridad de Andy debía ser encontrar pareja para casarse cuanto antes. “ _Hija, ¿qué vas a hacer dentro de unos años? Cuando menos te des cuenta vas a estar en los 30, y entonces sí que te vas a arrepentir de no tener una familia a la que volver cuando llegas a casa_ ”.  
  
Andy sabía que su madre no lo decía con mala intención, pero no podía evitar sentir la furia arremolinarse en su interior cada vez que sacaba el tema. Sí, había cumplido 26 años y estaba soltera, y qué. Al menos estaba intentando perseguir sus sueños, y ¿cuándo iba a hacerlo, si no en este momento? ¿Cuando tuviera un marido y cuatro hijos?  
  
No, Andy sabía que esa vida no era la que ella quería. Ella ansiaba aportar al mundo algo suyo propio, realizarse, expresar todo lo que tenía dentro y conmover a sus lectores. Pero tampoco esperaba que sus padres entendieran sus ambiciones.  
  
A Andy tampoco le gustaba el desprecio que su madre hacía de su trabajo, sobre todo en _Runway_ , que todavía se encargaba de recordarle. Pero lo que menos le gustaba era su desprecio por Miranda. No negaba que Miranda había sido una jefa exigente, y Andy terminó al borde de la depresión y con problemas de insomnio tras su temporada en la revista. Al fin y al cabo, desembocó en la pérdida de sus amigos… y de Nate –quizá su madre culpaba a Miranda por ello–. Pero Andy lo había superado, y además, Miranda y ella no terminaron tan mal, ¿no? La misma Miranda la recomendó para el _New York Mirror_ , algo que Andy se aseguró de hacer saber a sus padres por activa y por pasiva.  
  
Sobre todas las cosas que pudiera sentir por Miranda, Andy sentía sobre todo admiración, respeto, y agradecimiento. Por muy mal que lo hubiera pasado a causa de _Runway_ y su redactora-jefe, Miranda la ayudó a despertar sus habilidades profesionales, a saber buscar y encontrar los resultados que Andy quería. Y aunque se lo había explicado una infinidad de veces a sus padres, éstos seguían sin entenderla. Su madre siempre había sido muy protectora, y tampoco podía remediarlo a estas alturas.  
  
Andy encendió la tele y puso las noticias como ruido de fondo, pero decidió coger su ordenador y mirar el correo. Todavía no se había puesto a revisar el _feedback_ de su columna –si es que tenía apenas–. El periódico poseía bastantes lectores habituales, pero la mayoría de ellos sólo leían las columnas de los periodistas más famosos.  
  
Aún no tenía claro si la suerte le había sonreído o no cuando le dijeron que su columna iría junto a la de Sabrina Mayweather. Era una de las periodistas más polémicas, y también de las que más prestigio le daba al _New York Mirror_ . Un artículo de opinión de Sabrina Mayweather era un billete seguro a miles de visitas en la página web del periódico, y por supuesto un incremento en la venta de ejemplares. Para Andy, sin embargo, podría significar, por un lado, que más gente compraría el periódico el día en que ella publicara su columna, pero por otro, lo más probable era que leyeran la columna de Sabrina y pasaran de página sin molestarse en leer el resto.  
  
Se sorprendió del hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo mientras esperaba a que el ordenador se iniciase. La ficción nunca había sido el género que más le apasionaba, pero desde que empezó a escribir esta historia había transformado su concepción del mismo. Le gustaba el sentimiento de libertad que le otorgaba.  
  
Abrió la cuenta de correo y, para su sorpresa, se encontró una decena de correos esperándola. La mayoría de ellos eran felicitaciones, y por supuesto consejos y teorías sobre cómo continuar el relato. ‘ _Ingenuos’_ pensó. Poco sabían que esa historia llevaba meses escrita. Entonces, vio un correo que le llamó especial atención; sobre todo por el nombre de su remitente.  
  
  


* * *

  
**De** : icyfire

**Para** : andysachs@nymirror.com

 

Estimada Andy (¿Andrea?) Sachs,  
  
Recientemente ha llegado a mis oídos que está publicando una columna semanal en el New York Mirror – le felicito por este logro.  
  
Sin entrar en mayores alabanzas (que aún está por ver si merece), le explico el motivo de mi correo: sé cuál es el origen de su historia o, más concretamente, de los personajes de su relato, y por ende, soy muy consciente de lo reales que son.   
  
Probablemente ahora mismo se esté debatiendo entre olvidar este email, eliminarlo, o continuar leyendo. Le insto a que haga esto último. No soy un enemigo, de momento.  
  
Mi preocupación, no obstante, tiene que ver con las consecuencias de su libertad creativa. Espero que entienda, al igual que yo, la relevancia real de la publicación de esta columna. Tengo por seguro que en su sobrada inteligencia comprende los factores que está poniendo en riesgo al publicar esta columna, y en este sentido espero me responda asegurándome su conocimiento de este hecho.   
  
Atentamente,   
  
_icyfire  
_

* * *

__

  
  


Andy se quedó inmóvil. Wow. ¿Qué narices era esto? ¿El origen de sus personajes? ¿Cómo cojones había averiguado alguien…? Había sido muy – _muy–_ cauta con los medios desde que salió de _Runway_. Incluso _Page Six_ estuvo llamándola durante semanas para darle una exclusiva sobre la _Ice Queen_ –cómo habían conseguido su teléfono era aún un misterio para Andy– y ella permaneció en el más absoluto silencio, por Miranda, y por su propia vida profesional.  
  
Nadie podría conocer la inspiración de su historia. A no ser que…  
  
No, no podía ser. No en esta dimensión, al menos. Miranda jamás hubiera… pero entonces… ¿esa firma, _icyfire_ ? Era evidente que se refería a ella. Todo el que hubiera leído alguna vez una noticia sobre Miranda Priestly sabía que tenía dos sobrenombres destacados por encima de los demás, _Ice Queen_ y _Dragon Lady_. Sopesó esta idea por un momento. Aunque _icyfire_ se refiriera a Miranda, podría ser cualquiera, incluso alguien intentando hacerse pasar por ella. Podrían ser los carroñeros de _Page Six_ , incluso.  
  
Pero, ¿y si no? ¿Y si fuera realmente Miranda? O alguien en el círculo más cercano de Miranda. ¿Nigel, quizá? Sí, lo más lógico era que Nigel fuera el autor de esto. Miranda _jamás_ leía el _New York Mirror,_ y mucho menos después de que su jefe le pidiera una referencia de Andy… Nigel, por otro lado, puede que lo leyera de vez en cuando.  
  
Volvió a leer el correo. El único objetivo que tenía era asegurarse de que Andy…  ¿conocía los riesgos de su publicación? Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué quería decir eso?  
  
Quizá sí era Miranda quien envió este correo y le estaba amenazando con acabar con ella si publicaba algo que no le gustaba. O quizá se refería a dañar su reputación, lo cual afectaría a la reputación de _Runway_ y se estaría refiriendo a su futuro igualmente.  
  
O quizá era una persona completamente distinta, con malas intenciones, y que estaba intentando establecer una vía de contacto con ella para dañar a Miranda. ¿Era eso demasiado descabellado? Puede que sí, pero si este era el caso, había una cosa que Andy sabía: no se iba a dejar amedrentar por un inútil tan cobarde y vil que ni siquiera le había dado su nombre.  
  
Se dispuso a responder al correo mientras cogió el teléfono para hacer una llamada; Ryan, el informático que solía hacer investigaciones en el periódico, seguro que tenía un par de ideas.  
  
  


* * *

Estimado/a icyfire,  
  
muchas gracias por su correo y sus felicitaciones.  
  
En relación a sus preocupaciones, como comprenderá no me siento cómoda confirmando o negando su conocimiento de la inspiración de mis personajes. En su ‘sobrada inteligencia’ entenderá que, hasta no tener una idea segura de su identidad, o sus intenciones, no podré saber cuál es su relación con la historia, y por tanto los riesgos a los que usted cree que me estoy exponiendo.  
  
Lo que sí le aseguro, sin embargo, es que este relato ha sido profundamente meditado y evaluado no sólo por mí, sino por un equipo experto del periódico (hay que rodearse de los mejores, ¿no dicen?). Si bien el relato se basa en una realidad actual e incluso se hace alusión a algunos eventos ocurridos recientemente, cualquier amenaza de dañar la imagen pública de personas o entidades reales no es su objetivo. Puede tranquilizarse en ese aspecto.  
  
Atentamente,  
Andy Sachs

* * *

 

Antes de enviarlo, decidió esperar a Ryan. Le había dicho que podría llegar a su apartamento en media hora, más o menos. Limpió un poco el baño y el salón, y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, divagando sobre qué comería hoy. Sonó el timbre de la puerta.  
  
“Ryan! Me alegro de verte” dijo Andy con una sonrisa “Muchas gracias por venir”.  
  
“No hay de qué” contestó él, adentrándose en el piso con su ordenador colgado al hombro. Andy le dirigió hacia el salón, y le indicó sentarse en el sofá.  
  
“Tienes un piso precioso. Muy… acogedor” dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Andy se la devolvió. “Cuéntame” empezó Ryan, sentándose donde le había indicado. “Me habías dicho algo de un correo sospechoso, ¿no?”  
  
“Sí” Andy le acercó su portátil para enseñárselo. “Ayer recibí este correo en la cuenta del periódico. Podría ser alguien que traiga problemas, y no me quiero arriesgar a contestar sin saber con quién estoy hablando”.  
  
“Hmm, veamos” Ryan cogió el portátil y observó el mensaje “el nombre es bastante anónimo, sí. ¿Te suena la escritura? Normalmente estas cosas proceden de gente que te conozca”.  
  
“Vagamente,” dijo, su mente viajando a las cartas del editor que Miranda escribía en cada número de _Runway_. Lo cierto era que parecía poseer connotaciones de la acidez propia de ella. “Podría tener una idea de quién es, pero no quiero equivocarme. Las consecuencias podrían ser fatales.”  
  
“¿Cómo de fatales?” contestó Ryan con una risa desganada. Andy no sabía si se lo estaba tomando en serio o no, pero aún así le contestó devolviendo la sonrisa.  
  
“Lo suficiente como para perder mi trabajo y no encontrar otro en todo Nueva York.”  
  
“Oh,” Ryan se quedó un poco sorprendido, y entonces se puso serio “de acuerdo. Averiguaré lo que pueda.”  
  
“Gracias” contestó Andy, y le puso una mano en el hombro.  
  
Ryan le caía bien. Además, tenían un origen parecido; los dos escaparon de su ciudad natal y trataban de ganarse la vida en la gran ciudad. Fue algo que Andy supo cuando salían de copas todos los del periódico, de vez en cuando, al bar que había enfrente de la redacción.  
Quince minutos más tarde, Ryan seguía enfrascado en el ordenador de Andy, cuando suspiró y la miró con actitud de victoria.  
“Bueno, he conseguido la dirección IP desde la que se envió el correo. Pero ningún nombre”.  
  
“¿Desde dónde se envió?” Andy se acercó a él con interés.  
  
“Desde Nueva York.” Andy asintió esperando a que Ryan le diera más detalles. Esa información no le era de mucha utilidad más que descartar la opción de que fueran espías de otro país, lo cual no era muy probable desde el principio. “No ha sido fácil, pero he conseguido acotar un poco más el área. El correo se envió desde algún lugar de este punto” Ryan señaló una zona en el mapa desplegado en el ordenador “¿Te es familiar?”  
  
Andy observó el nombre de las calles, y se quedó inmóvil. Una oleada de alivio recorrió su cuerpo.  
“Oh, sí. Sí me suena.” se recostó en el sofá con un suspiro. ¿Era realmente alivio lo que sentía? Intentó no perderse en sus pensamientos delante de Ryan. “Gracias, Ryan, eres el mejor. El lunes te invito a comer”.  
  
“Es mi trabajo, pero la comida gratis siempre es bienvenida” se levantó del sofá y guardó su portátil en la bolsa. Con todo preparado, se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
“Cuídate, Andy, no me gustaría verte huir de Nueva York.”  
  
“Ni a mí, créeme. Pero creo que estoy en buenas manos, no te preocupes.” Le apretó el hombro en un gesto cariñoso, abrió la puerta de su piso, y Ryan se marchó.  
  
Andy se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Suspiró. Según Ryan, el mensaje había sido enviado desde las independencias de _Elias Clark_.  
  
‘ _Bien_ ’ pensó. Abrió de nuevo su correo y entró en la pestaña de borradores. Releyó la contestación que tenía preparada, valorando si debía cambiar alguna frase con esta nueva información, y lo envió una vez editado antes de pensárselo dos veces.  
  
Seguramente el mensaje lo hubiera mandado Nigel, (porque Emily no se habría molestado en organizar esta estrategia), pero en su interior Andy sentía que existía una mínima oportunidad de que, en realidad, Miranda fuera el remitente. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.  
  
_‘Dios mío'_  oyó a su voz interior ‘ _en qué me estoy metiendo_ ’.  
  
Sin embargo, aquella noche durmió plácidamente, como hacía mucho tiempo que no ocurría.  
  



	3. Miranda

Era domingo por la mañana y eso significaba que, aunque Miranda tendría que consultar su correo y hacer modificaciones en el libro, podía relajarse más tiempo en la cama. Inspiró lentamente mientras acariciaba las sábanas pegadas a su cuerpo, y escuchó a sus hijas corretear escaleras abajo para hacerse el desayuno, seguramente compitiendo por quién llegaba antes a la cocina. No pudo evitar reír entre dientes en la soledad de su habitación. Su dormitorio era su santuario, el espacio de la casa que la había visto en sus momentos más felices, y también en los más duros.  
   
Parecía irreal lo mayores que estaban ya Caroline y Cassidy. Hasta hace poco su comportamiento habitual era el de dos elefantes por una cacharrería; jovial e hiperactivo. Bueno, al menos Cassidy mantenía parte de ese comportamiento. Caroline, sin embargo, parecía estar madurando por momentos. El divorcio de su tercer marido –o la gran tercera decepción que, Miranda pensaba, fue para sus hijas– las influyó bastante en este aspecto. Fue como si hubieran crecido de golpe, de la noche a la mañana.  
   
Miró por la ventana desde la cama en dirección a los pocos rayos de sol que iluminaban la habitación. Quizá podría ir al parque con las gemelas esta tarde. Hacía mucho que no pasaban tiempo de calidad juntas –desde que Stephen llegó a su casa, para ser exactos– y Miranda sabía que lo echaban de menos.  
   
Afortunadamente, Stephen había desaparecido de sus vidas oficialmente hacía ya más de un año. El proceso de divorcio no fue especialmente molesto y ninguno de los dos pusieron mayores pegas a los acuerdos de sus abogados. No se cruzaron palabra en todo el tiempo de negociación, ni tampoco después, para ser honestos.  
   
Siempre le quedaría el recuerdo de las palabras de sus hijas cuando les contó, al volver de París, que Stephen no iba a volver a casa. “ _¿Lo dices en serio?”_ empezó Caroline, siempre más cauta, y después, como si llevara toda una vida aguantando las palabras, Cassidy estalló en alivio _“¡Por fin, madre de Dios!”_ .  
   
Miranda rió y se llevó la mano a los ojos. Desde aquella noche, no podía explicar su razonamiento para haberse casado con él. Sus hijas le hicieron darse cuenta de la realidad que llevaba flotando en el ambiente desde hacía meses. Fue como una epifanía, en verdad. Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenua como para pensar que sus hijas necesitaban la figura de Stephen en sus vidas; cómo podía haber estado tan segura de que era buena para ellas… o para Miranda. Ni siquiera el sexo era pasable.  
   
Stephen era un hombre carismático que la atrajo en un principio, y después, cuando en su vida privada se convirtió en el marido florero y padre postizo –algo que Miranda nunca le ocultó teniendo en cuenta sus horas extra y sus muy presentes hijas– se transformó. Era lógico, en cualquier caso; aquel que se sentía “macho alfa” en la vida pública nunca aceptaría un segundo puesto en su vida privada.  
   
Miranda se dio cuenta aquella noche, cuando habló con Caroline y Cassidy de su separación, de que se sentía vacía, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué. Por primera vez en los entonces once años de sus cortas vidas, lloró delante de sus hijas.  
 

 

* * *

   
“Mami, no llores… Stephen no se lo merece” dijo Caroline colocándole una mano en el hombro. Miranda levantó la cabeza y miró a su hija a los ojos. Su mirada estaba llena de sinceridad y aplomo. Sonrió.  
   
“¿Cuándo te has hecho tan mayor?” giró la cabeza para mirar a Cassidy “¿Cuándo os habéis hecho tan mayores?”  
   
“¡Siempre lo hemos sido!” respondió Cassidy con una ceja levantada. Caroline se debatió sobre si tomar la mano de su madre o no –sabía que Miranda siempre había tenido problemas con el espacio personal– y finalmente sí lo hizo.  
   
“Mamá,” empezó “Stephen no te merecía. Ni a ti, ni a nosotras” se quedó pensativa un momento, y luego continuó “Ni siquiera a Patricia” concluyó, con expresión bromista. Miranda emitió una risa desganada.  
   
“Era un rollo de tío” añadió Cassidy.  
   
“Sí, además tú siempre cambiabas cuand–” Cassidy le dio un codazo, y Caroline se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de cómo habían sonado sus palabras. Observó la cara de sorpresa de su madre, y bajó la cabeza. “No me gustaba. Con él todo era distinto… era peor”.  
   
Miranda la cogió de la barbilla, las miró a los ojos e inspiró, limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo que le trajo Cassidy. “Bueno, es algo de lo que ya no tendréis que preocuparos nunca más. Ni Patricia tampoco” dijo. Se levantó del sofá donde se había sentado con sus hijas y las tres miraron a Patricia, tumbada en una esquina del salón.  
   
“Pero no llores más, ¿vale?” respondió Cassidy, casi en una plegaria.  
   
“Oh, tranquila, cariño, Stephen no me hará derramar una lágrima más” le dio un abrazo lacio a su hija, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.  
   
Y, si así era –porque Miranda realmente no pensaba que fuera a llorar la ausencia de Stephen–, ¿por qué permanecía todavía aquel sentimiento de duelo en su interior?    
  


* * *

 

Se incorporó en la cama y se enfundó sus zapatillas de casa y su bata de seda color crema. Entró en el baño, se lavó la cara con agua y se miró al espejo. No, no era el abandono de Stephen lo que la dejó desolada.  
   
‘ _Fue Andrea_ ’ pensó. ‘ _Ella me dejó tirada como una colilla, y no fui capaz de hacer nada’ ._  
   
En efecto, Andrea era con toda probabilidad la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que la había dañado profundamente y aún vivía para contarlo. No sólo eso, sino que además Miranda le escribió una carta de recomendación para ese periodicucho. Bueno, –enarcó una media sonrisa– la escribió a su manera.  
   
Aunque al principio le costó reconocerlo, los primeros meses sin Andrea se le hicieron un auténtico infierno. ¿Cómo podría haberse acostumbrado tanto a sus cuidados en tan poco tiempo? Habían sido sólo ocho meses, pero Andrea había hecho notar su paso por _Runway_. Cuando ya no estaba, fue cuando Miranda se dio cuenta de la eficiencia con que trabajaba la periodista y todas las cosas que hacía, no para ella, sino _por_ ella. Cosas en las que sus otras asistentes nunca llegaron a fijarse.  
   
No entendía por qué, pero Emily y cualquier otro intento fallido de nueva Emily –¿o de nueva Andrea?– le traían el café más frío; el contenido de su almuerzo era menos apetecible, y el punto de la carne más pasado; las revistas que encontraba cada mañana en su mesa, colocadas una encima de otra en forma de escalera, ya no estaban ordenadas por orden de preferencia, un detalle que en realidad jamás había compartido con nadie; los viajes en el coche se volvieron más solitarios, incluso estando Emily y Roy presentes.  
   
El día a día, simple y llanamente, se le hacía más lánguido.  
   
Sí, la maldita chica sin sentido del estilo y ningún criterio para la belleza se hizo, contra todo pronóstico, imprescindible. Y Miranda tuvo que aprender a vivir sin ella.  
   
En realidad estaba orgullosa –todo lo que podía estarlo, dadas las circunstancias– de haberlo superado. La ausencia de Andrea fue un golpe duro profesionalmente, y un contratiempo personal también, por mucho que le costara admitirlo.  
   
Aquella noche en que Stephen la llamó para darle la noticia de su divorcio, fue la noche en la que Andrea entró en su habitación del hotel y la vio destruida. No por la falta de maquillaje (que también) sino por los signos evidentes de haber llorado. Esa noche, Miranda desarrolló sin quererlo un pequeño atisbo de esperanza de que todavía quedaba alguien en su vida que no fuera amable con ella por su fama e influencia. Una esperanza destruida al día siguiente.  
   
Pero ahora se encontraba refortalecida, más curtida. Ahora sí tenía las fuerzas para encararla de nuevo. Recordó el email que envió el viernes, y caminó hacia su despacho para consultar su ordenador, haciendo caso omiso al hormigueo que empezaba a hacer acto de presencia. Encendió el portátil y miró la bandeja de entrada de su correo anónimo. Tenía una notificación.  
 

 

* * *

Estimado/a icyfire,  
muchas gracias por su correo y sus felicitaciones.  
   
En relación a sus preocupaciones, como comprenderá no me siento cómoda confirmando o negando su conocimiento de la inspiración de mis personajes. Al menos, hasta no tener una idea concreta de su identidad. Si no le conozco, no podré saber cuál es su relación con la historia, y por tanto el alcance de los riesgos a los que usted cree que me estoy exponiendo. Por lo tanto, le insto, con el mayor respeto, a que revele su identidad.  
   
Lo que sí le aseguro, sin embargo, es que este relato ha sido profundamente meditado y evaluado no sólo por mí, sino por un equipo experto del periódico (hay que rodearse de los mejores, ¿no dicen?). Si bien la historia se basa en una realidad actual e incluso se hace alusión a algunos eventos ocurridos recientemente, cualquier amenaza de dañar la imagen pública de personas o entidades reales no es su objetivo. Puede tranquilizarse en ese aspecto.  
   
Espero consumar sus expectativas con respecto a mi relato. Me encantaría conocer su opinión sobre el mismo conforme se publica.  
   
Atentamente,    
Andy Sachs

* * *

  
   
Miranda se recostó sobre la silla de su despacho. Estaba anonadada. Era imposible que Andrea hubiera averiguado, sólo por este correo, que su remitente era Miranda. Y si no lo había averiguado –aún–, ¿a qué estaba jugando? Alguien le envía un correo anónimo –¡anónimo!– en un tono sutilmente amenazante –nada que un juez pudiera condenar, por supuesto–  ¿y lo primero que se le ocurre es provocarle? ¿Se atreve a exigirle que revele su identidad, para luego pedirle _feedback_ de su columna? Era de un cinismo superior. Increíble. Había demostrado algo de astucia al no revelar detalles de la historia, pero si Nigel confiaba mínimamente en la inteligencia de Andrea para no hacer nada que dañara la reputación de  _Runway_ , desde luego esta era la prueba de su mal juicio.  
   
Con la rabia aún ardiendo en su interior, se dispuso a contestar con toda la artillería que sus años de experiencia le habían otorgado. Renglones y más renglones de amenazas y agravios disfrazados en una prosa envenenada, como sólo Miranda Priestly sabía escribir mejor. No se olvidaría de incluir, por supuesto, la potencial posibilidad de escribirle al redactor-jefe del periódico en relación al mantenimiento de Andrea en plantilla si continuaba publicando aquella columna. O, para mayor seguridad, cualquier artículo que Andrea firmara.  
   
Fue entonces cuando el ordenador emitió un breve ‘bop’ que la sacó de su abyecto ensimismamiento. Se dio cuenta de que le estaban temblando las manos de la ira con que estaba escribiendo. Miró al lateral de la pantalla y observó que tenía una nueva notificación en su correo de _Runway_ . Era un mensaje de Nigel, sin asunto. Lo abrió y observó que sólo contenía un enlace a un artículo de _Page Six_ .  
   
Con una expresión de repulsión procedió a leerlo, intentando encontrar el motivo por el que Nigel pudiera haberle mandado tal fechoría. Unos minutos más tarde sonó su teléfono. Era él.  
   
“¿Por qué estoy leyendo esto? Ya tengo una idea bastante bien formada de lo que _Page Six_ opina sobre mis–”  
   
“ _Hola a ti también. ¿Lo has leído ya?_ ”  
   
“Lo suficiente, pero no entiendo qué quieres que–”  
   
“ _Mira la fecha_ ” Miranda desplazó la página hasta la parte de arriba. Diciembre del año pasado.  
   
“La veo” Nigel se quedó callado, y Miranda suspiró antes de decir “Nigel sabes lo mucho que me gusta esperar a que la gente me ilumine con sus–”  
   
“ _Último párrafo”_ dijo él, sin mayor explicación.  
   
Miranda navegó por la página hasta el punto que Nigel le había indicado. Aún no había llegado hasta ahí antes de su llamada. Empezó a leerlo.

  
 

* * *

   
¿Y dónde pasarán estas navidades las pequeñas Princesitas de Hielo? ¿Trincharán el pavo con el diabólico tridente de La Priestly, o preferirán acudir al calor de su familia paterna? Es una pregunta para la que de momento no tenemos respuesta, aunque hemos invertido todos nuestros recursos en averiguarlo a través de una recientemente destituida asistente de Miranda. La ex-ayudante de la distinguida Dama del Infierno salió despavorida de las oficinas de Runway este mismo septiembre, y se ha negado en rotundo a darnos cualquier dato del día a día de su antigua jefa. Pero no desistiremos, ¡el traumático castigo que debe haber pasado con ella le habrá dejado secuelas permanentes!  
 

* * *

  
   
El silencio reinó entre ambos teléfonos, hasta que Nigel comenzó a hablar.  
   
“ _No es el único. La estuvieron martirizando hasta febrero, más o menos. O hasta ahí es donde he podido encontrar. No dijo una sola palabra”_  le oyó aclararse la garganta. “ _Miranda, no creo que esa columna vaya a suponer un problema para Runway… o para ti_ ”.  
   
Miranda inspiró e intentó contestar con voz pausada. “Entiendo. Gracias, Nigel.”  
   
“ _No hay de q–”_ no había terminado cuando Miranda ya había colgado.  
   
Miranda se recostó sobre su silla inmersa en sus pensamientos.  
   
_‘Casi’_ , pensó. ‘ _Casi le envío un correo lleno de odio e ira_ ’. En cierto modo se lo merecía, por dejarla tirada en su momento más crucial. Pero, a estas alturas, tampoco hubiera causado ningún bien.  
   
Se encontraba llena de rabia otra vez y, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que ya no iba dirigida hacia Andrea, sino hacia aquella maligna publicación. ‘ _Cómo se atreven_ ’, pensó, ‘ _Cómo se atreven a ir detrás de ella’._ Era un sentimiento parecido al que experimentaba cuando sus hijas aparecían en los medios; un sentimiento de querer protegerlas por encima de todo, y de acabar con todos los que intentaran tocarlas. Su respiración se había acelerado, intentó tranquilizarse.  
   
‘ _Y yo casi le envío un correo amenazándola con acabar con ella_ ’.  
   
‘ _Oh, Dios mío_ ’ se llevó la mano a la cara. ‘ _Qué estoy haciendo_ ’. Se frotó los ojos y observó el mensaje que aún flotaba en su ordenador. Casi, por muy poco, había enviado una carta de sentencia a muerte. Casi había destrozado el futuro profesional de otra persona en beneficio de la revista. Y ya de paso delataba su identidad, haciendo un ridículo considerable. Casi, por escasos minutos, había destruido cualquier posibilidad de establecer una conexión con…  
   
Pocas veces ocurría, pero en ese momento Miranda se sintió sucia, como se siente un millonario al mirar a los ojos a un niño desnutrido. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido escribir este correo? Incluso si Andrea no supiera quién se escondía detrás de aquél mensaje, Miranda sí lo sabía. Tenía la mano ganadora desde el principio, y no la estaba aprovechando. Vomitar lo peor que se le pudiera ocurrir en un correo no era la mejor estrategia para acercarse a Andrea en este asunto, y ella debería haberlo sabido. Debería haberlo tenido en cuenta desde el principio.  
   
Emitió una risa desganada al advertir sin sorpresa que, tal y como había ocurrido justo después de que Andrea la abandonara, su simple mención sacaba sus emociones a flor de piel. Cerró el borrador y lo mandó a la papelera, de donde no debía salir nunca. Se tapó los ojos y suspiró, debatiéndose internamente.  
   
Y aunque le contestara con mejores formas, ¿qué esperaba conseguir de estos correos? El viernes pasado necesitaba confirmar que Andrea no se extralimitaba, pero ahora que Nigel había aportado esta información, ¿qué motivo tendrían para continuar ninguna comunicación? ¿Terminaría sin más? Miranda no estaba segura de querer eso, pero tampoco quería pensar en el futuro, de momento.  
   
Releyó el mensaje que Andrea le había enviado. Lo cierto era que no le había dado detalles sobre cómo pretendía continuar la caracterización de su personaje. Después de todo, lo único que conocía de la historia era que estaba protagonizada por una fría y calculadora diseñadora. Quizá esa podría ser su vía de comunicación.  
   
Escribiría un buen mensaje pidiendo más aclaraciones sobre esta historia que estaba publicando. Un correo mejor que el anterior, al menos. Mucho mejor. Y a partir de ahí, ya se vería.  
   
“¡Mamá!” escuchó a Cassidy gritar desde el piso de abajo. “¡Caroline no quiere dejarme el mando!” Miranda supo en ese momento que su descanso había terminado. Tendría que escribirle a Andrea más tarde.


	4. Andy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! siento no haber actualizado antes, pero en recompensa subiré dos capítulos! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Andy llegó el lunes a la redacción como si tuviera puesto el piloto automático, casi sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. El domingo había pasado sin novedad, como solía ocurrir durante julio y agosto. En verano había menos noticias, y los reportajes solían hablar de “la vuelta al cole”, cómo hacer dieta, depresión postvacacional y asuntos por el estilo, lo que significaba que, por segundo año consecutivo, el artículo en el que estaba trabajando ahora mismo se basaba en imágenes de archivo y entrevistas a personas sin demasiada importancia. No pudo evitar consultar el correo un par de veces, y un comedido regocijo recorrió su cuerpo cuando leyó más respuestas de su columna, pero por lo demás, no hubo grandes noticias.  
   
Dejó su café sobre la mesa y se sentó en su silla. Estaba deseando que llegara este viernes para publicar la segunda entrega. ¿La leería Nigel? Quizá él le escribiera entonces, puesto que el día anterior no recibió respuesta alguna. O a lo mejor, si se le había pasado el evidente enfado que mostró en el correo anterior, la llamaba por teléfono. Seguro que aún lo guardaba en su agenda.  
   
Nigel le había comentado que Miranda no había estado en su mejor momento después de París. Hablaron unas cuantas veces tras dejar Runway, aunque fue un hábito que no duró demasiado tiempo por ninguna de las partes. Al no estar en la revista, dejaron de tener cosas en común y, por tanto, cada vez que se llamaban por teléfono o quedaban para tomar algo acababan hablando del único vínculo que aún permanecía lo suficientemente fuerte entre ellos: Miranda. Por mucho que le hubiera dado el impulso para su puesto en el periódico, Andy necesitaba un descanso de la redactora-jefe, y finalmente dejaron de verse.  
   
Andy imaginaba que el mal humor de Miranda que le reportó Nigel se debía, sobre todo, a la presión del divorcio y el pésimo desempeño que hicieron sus sustitutas. Tal y como le relató, las tres primeras no duraron más de tres semanas (entre las tres); la siguiente se quedó todo un mes; y después llegó una que parecía aguantar a duras penas. Quién sabía si seguiría allí.  
   
Pero también, en su interior, Andy creía que la irritación de Miranda podía deberse al propio abandono de Andy. Rió entre dientes, aunque no sabía si de sí misma o de la situación. ¿Cuán descabellado era pensar que ella tenía el poder suficiente de dañar a Miranda Priestly?  
   
Desde su punto de vista, salir de aquel coche y andar en dirección contraria fue una acción necesaria para su supervivencia, algo de lo que no se había arrepentido hasta el momento. Pero a su vez se dio cuenta de que, aquel día, la atmósfera en el coche era sutilmente distinta. No por cualquier motivo irrelevante, sino porque la noche anterior Miranda le abrió parte de su ser al hablar de las recientes noticias de divorcio. Y eso era algo que Miranda muy raramente hacía con las personas.  
   
Aquella noche, Andy _vio_ a Miranda; a la persona, no la leyenda de la moda. No pudo evitar sentir un torbellino de emociones: rabia por Stephen, pena por las gemelas, empatía por Miranda… y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con aquella mirada azul cielo, ausente de la intensa energía que normalmente tenían, Andy supo que Miranda no tenía a nadie con quien expresar sus frustraciones. Nadie, excepto Andy.  
   
Aquella noche, su relación cambió tenuemente, y sin embargo por la mañana la hizo terminar abruptamente a sus manos.  
   
Sí, Andy no quería perder la oportunidad de entablar una conversación con Miranda que las ayudara a limpiar su historial, si es que existía alguna posibilidad de que tuviera razón y Miranda se ofendiera personalmente por su renuncia. Hablar de forjar una amistad sería de manicomio, desde luego, pero conseguir una oportunidad para limar las asperezas del pasado podría ser, en fin, reconciliador.  
   
Si existía una probabilidad remota de que _icyfire_ fuera Miranda, tenía la necesidad de aprovecharla al máximo.  
   
Como prácticamente cada mañana, su compañero de mesa le sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.  
   
“¿Lo has oído? Han invitado al periódico al _New York Event_ ” Anthony no parecía entusiasmado. Ni siquiera levantó la vista de su ordenador cuando habló, pero a Andy tampoco le sorprendió.  
   
Anthony llevaba en el periódico un año cuando Andy llegó, y en la actualidad seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar, tanto físicamente como en el organigrama. Era un tipo amable, y buen periodista; en sus inicios, más de una vez la había ayudado a sacar una noticia complicada. Cuando Andy le cogió el punto al trabajo, sin embargo, las tornas cambiaron, y las veces en que ella ayudaba a Anthony se hicieron más frecuentes.  
   
Era un hombre que Andy catalogó en su mente de “sangre azul”. No por ser de la realeza –aunque bien podría serlo con sus marcadas y atractivas facciones que parecían irreales–, sino porque no parecía tener una gran ambición. Cuando empezó a escalar por encima de él y a recibir más encargos de su jefe, no pareció excesivamente molesto. Tampoco cuando Andy sacó la columna, que para el momento de publicación ya se había hecho bastante famosa entre sus compañeros de oficina. Mucha gente se acercó a su mesa a felicitarla durante el proceso de edición, y Anthony, que no podía obviar las conversaciones teniendo su escritorio pegado al de Andy, no parecía guardarle ningún rencor, sino todo lo contrario.  
   
“Oh, ese es un gran evento. Seguro que Greg estará saltando de alegría”. De hecho, el evento era uno de los más importantes para cualquier medio que se precie, y a él acudían personalidades de todas las cadenas y periódicos considerados importantes.  
   
“No te creas, no le van mucho estas pijadas de fiestas. Ya sabes, la _jetset_ y todo eso” contestó Anthony, indiferente.  
   
Sí, Andy sabía a qué se refería. Inconscientemente, trató de imaginarse a Greg saltando por cualquier motivo, pero falló en el intento. Mucho menos por una fiesta. Desde el primer momento, Greg le dejó claro que no le gustaba la ostentación y la hipocresía; un gran contraste en comparación con _Runway_.  
   
Al pensar en esto, cayó en la cuenta de que, efectivamente, a aquel evento asistirían muchas personalidades influyentes de todos los medios, incluidas del mundo de la moda; y cómo no, acudiría la redactora-jefe de la revista más destacada de todas. Carraspeó antes de hablar, para eliminar cualquier signo de nerviosismo.  
   
“¿Se sabe quién va a acompañar a Greg?”  
   
“Aún no, pero supongo que Sabrina será la opción más factible”.  
   
“Sabrina… sí, tendría sentido.” dijo, recordando lo que sus padres le habían comentado de su último artículo. Lo habían leído al meterse en la web para buscar su columna y les pareció el tipo de material que les gustaría que Andy escribiera. “Seguramente sea ella el primer motivo por el que nos invitan, al fin y al cabo” respondió Andy.  
   
Anthony sólo asintió, y volvió a la pantalla de su ordenador. Andy tecleó la contraseña de su email mientras daba un pequeño sorbo al café. Casi se atraganta al ver que tenía un nuevo correo de _icyfire_.  
   
“¿Estás bien?” dijo Anthony, que se había percatado de lo sucedido.  
   
“Sí, sí, está muy caliente” respondió con una risa nerviosa.  
   
“Oh. Bueno, ten cuidado.” Anthony le miró con el ceño fruncido. Andy no contestó. Abrió el dichoso mensaje y se dispuso a leerlo. 

  
  


* * *

  
   
Estimada Andy,  
   
lamento tener que negarme a revelar mi identidad real. No puedo arriesgarme a que estos correos lleguen con mi nombre entre ellos a las manos de algún juez inepto. No obstante, le reitero lo que le dije en el primer mensaje: no soy un enemigo.  
   
Lo que sí puedo esbozarle es la razón por la que conozco la inspiración para sus personajes: prácticamente de la misma manera que usted los construyó, puesto que yo trabajo en el lugar que le sirvió de musa. Sí, en esa revista. Por ello, mi único interés radica en conocer el desarrollo de su protagonista, Lucie Woolf, aclamada diseñadora, y que, tras el primer capítulo, se aventura tendrá algún tipo de relación con la revista donde trabaja su coprotagonista.  
   
Dígame, ¿qué carácter pretende impregnar en ella? ¿Qué evolución pretende otorgarle?  
   
Como ya habrá imaginado, de estas dos cuestiones dependen fundamentalmente los riesgos a los que me referí en el primer correo. Las comparaciones son odiosas, pero la gente las hace igualmente, y no puedo permitir que cualquier desliz por su parte en la representación de este personaje suponga un problema para mi trabajo.  
   
Lamentaría, honestamente, tener que tomar cartas en el asunto, se lo aseguro.  
   
Espero su respuesta.  
   
Atentamente,  
   
Icyfire 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Andy no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo había conseguido. Nigel había rebajado claramente su tono, y se disponía a mantener una conversación mucho más fluida que en los mensajes anteriores.  
   
Aunque él no tuviera la menor idea de que Andy ya conocía su identidad, hubiera estado bien abandonar la máscara virtual para hablar directamente. Aun así, comprendía lo que estaba en juego para él y no le dio mayor importancia.  
   
Se dispuso a contestar, con los signos de entusiasmo aún visibles en todo su lenguaje corporal. Tenía que pensar bien este mensaje. No podía revelarle demasiados detalles de la columna a Nigel y, potencialmente, Miranda, si es que éste hablaba con ella en algún momento. Quería guardar el misterio para que lo fueran descubriendo semana tras semana. Pero sí podría escribir sobre Lucie, y cómo llegó a caracterizarla.  
   
De nuevo, el hormigueo que sintió el sábado pasado se apoderó de ella, pero esta vez de manera más acusada. La situación no era para menos; le estaba escribiendo un mensaje a Nigel y, sobre todo, a Miranda _–¡Miranda!–_ en el cual le contaba la idea que tenía de su personalidad o, bueno, del personaje que había resultado de sus ocho meses con ella.  
   
A Nigel no le sorprendería lo que tuviera que decir de ella, ya habían hablado en ocasiones anteriores de la atrayente y carismática personalidad de la redactora-jefe. Pero ¿cuántas personas sobre la faz de la tierra podían decir que habían hecho algo así con Miranda, o siquiera parecido?  
   
Tuvo algunos momentos de duda en los que se preguntó si su entonación sería demasiado formal para el delicado tema que estaba tratando, pero decidió que sería mejor mantenerlo así, en caso de que Nigel le enseñara el mensaje a su jefa.  
   
Notó el calor en sus mejillas al releer ciertas frases que había escrito con una pizca sentimental, pero tampoco veía posible describir a Lucie de otra manera. Después de tantos meses pensando su historia, no podía evitar impregnar de cariño sus palabras hacia ella.  
   
Cuando terminó de revisarlo por tercera vez, le dio impulsivamente al botón de enviar y cerró el ordenador. Salió corriendo del periódico para hacer una entrevista que Greg le había encomendado antes de ir con Ryan a comer, aún con aquel sentimiento de nerviosismo en el estómago que no la abandonó durante el resto del día.


	5. Miranda

Miranda llegó aquel martes a su despacho con tres personas persiguiéndola, además del usual craqueteo de los tacones de Emily, que se colocó en un lateral. Con el café en una mano y el libro en la otra, se dio la vuelta y encaró a los tres subordinados que tenían una expresión de ser tres pollos sin cabeza. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. “Vuestra incompetencia no es de mi incumbencia, si no sois capaces de hacer vuestro trabajo encontraremos a alguien que lo haga. ¿Acaso estoy pidiendo el cielo? ¿Este trabajo excede vuestras competencias?” dirigió una mirada gélida a todos los presentes, indicándoles que debían estar en cualquier otro sitio menos en su despacho. El silencio se hizo en la habitación. “Id a ganaros vuestros claramente inmerecidos sueldos. Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, en menos de dos meses estaremos en París y para entonces el número de otoño tiene que estar terminado” suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. “Emily, quédate, voy a necesitar que tomes nota. Quiero que vayas a Hermès y recojas el…”.  
   
Cinco minutos más tarde, su asistente salió escopetada del despacho y se enfrascó en hacer todo lo que su jefa le había indicado.  
   
Como si le pesara el alma, Miranda se sentó en su silla y dejó caer el lastre de su cuerpo sobre el respaldo. Todos los años, la oficina parecía un caos antes de la Semana de la Moda, pero cada vez se le hacía un poco más pesado. Los picos de estrés incontrolado de sus trabajadores no lo hacía más llevadero, tampoco.  
   
Con las fuerzas de estar ya en viernes, abrió su ordenador y consultó las modificaciones que le habían enviado desde el Departamento de Redacción. Sorprendentemente, sólo necesitaban correcciones menores. Luego, desde el Departamento de Arte, en el cual Nigel parecía tenerlo todo bajo control. Nigel siempre lo tenía todo bajo control, desde hacía años.  
   
Miranda sabía que merecía algún tipo de premio además de las bonificaciones económicas que ya le daba a final de año; su Director de Arte había alcanzado su puesto por méritos propios, y había hecho de ello una excelente gestión durante muchos años.  
   
También era consciente de que, si a Nigel se le presentaba una oportunidad mejor de la que tenía ahora en Runway, la cogería sin pensarlo dos veces. Sobre todo después de haberle humillado en París para salvarse a sí misma, hace casi dos años.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Dilo. Sé que lo estás deseando. Estás impregnando a todo el avión con tu pasivo-agresividad” dijo Miranda, rompiendo el hielo. Aquel día, como excepción absoluta, le pidió a Nigel que se sentara a su lado en el vuelo de vuelta de París a Nueva York.  
   
Nigel seguía mirando al frente con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento. Sus palabras sonaron muy sosegadas.  
   
“Lo has hecho, y ni siquiera tienes una pizca de remordimiento” se detuvo un momento, y entonces giró la cabeza para mirarla. “Tantos años trabajando juntos, y no se te ocurre por un momento que, a lo mejor, me deberías consultar ciertos planes. Sobre todo los que me incumben”.  
   
“¿Consultarte? ¿Y qué crees que debería haberte dicho en esa mente privilegiada tuya?”  
   
“La verdad. Con eso habría bastado”.  
   
Miranda rió en desacuerdo, y Nigel continuó.  
   
“Tantos años, y ni siquiera se te ocurre q–…” suspiró con resignación. “Podría haberte ayudado. Podríamos haberlo hecho juntos. Y ni siquiera se te ocurrió, por un sólo instante, que yo te hubiera apoyado” negó con la cabeza. “Y de paso no hubiera hecho ese ridículo espantoso”.  
   
Miranda frunció el ceño. Nigel tenía razón, no pensó que él podría haber estado de su parte. Pero, en fin, también era una locura pensar que lo estuviera, teniendo en cuenta que la estrategia de Miranda implicaba romper la promesa de éxito que le hicieron a Nigel.  
   
“Oh, por favor, ¿en serio te parece la mejor opción que tenía? ¡Formabas parte del trato que se forjó en mi contra! Aunque tú no tuvieras ni idea sobre la conspiración de Jacqueline e Irv, ¿de verdad piensas que lo primero que se me tenía que ocurrir era acudir a ti? Entiendo que te moleste hacer–”  
   
“¡Sí! ¿Es que no lo ves?” el rostro de Nigel denotaba su incredulidad de estar levántandole la voz a Miranda, y por su propia expresión, ella tampoco lo había aventurado. “¡Dieciocho años! ¡Llevamos dieciocho años trabajando juntos, haciendo la mejor revista de moda del mundo!” cerró los ojos y tomó aire para tranquilizarse. Volvió a hablar más sosegado.  
   
“Por supuesto que no quería dejar Runway, juntos éramos más fuertes... Pero después de tanto tiempo haciendo mi trabajo y parte del de los demás, pensé que no estaría mal tener algún control sobre mi vida profesional... o personal, para el caso. Y eres consciente, por el mínimo aprecio que puedas tenerme, que deberías haberme avisado”.  
   
Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia delante. La mente de Miranda divagó por todas los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido recientemente. El complot de Irv, el divorcio de Stephen, la casi-salida de Nigel… y la renuncia de Andrea.  
   
“Lo peor de todo es que sé exactamente por qué lo has hecho, y no te culpo” dijo entonces Nigel hojeando una revista del avión, evitando la expresión Miranda. “Irv es un capullo”.  
   
“En eso estamos de acuerdo”.  
   
“Pero también es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que tu valor para Elias Clark es mucho mayor del que él le pudiera dar nunca. Ha intentado protegerse, aunque el resultado ha sido nefasto para él”.  
   
“Y tanto que lo ha sido...” respondió Miranda, con una sonrisa maléfica.  
   
“Oh, no juegues a hacerte la heroína. Nos conocemos demasiado bien para eso” Nigel levantó una ceja. Miranda calló, otorgándole parte de la razón. “Tienes algo planeado para él, ¿no es cierto?”.  
   
“Estoy… barajando las opciones” Miranda suspiró casi en una plegaria, “acabaremos con él”.  
   
Nigel giró su cuerpo, sorprendido.  
   
“¿Acabaremos?”  
   
“Si deseas participar. La recompensa será más que gratificante para los dos, potencialmente”.  
   
Nigel la miró evaluando sus palabras un instante. “¿De qué estamos hablando?”  
   
“Oh, sólo tengo intención de pisotearle como a una mosca” respondió Miranda, con cierta indiferencia en su entonación que se transformó en severidad “Y sabes que yo no fallaré.”  
   
Su mirada era seria, estaba hablando de Irv como un negocio. Continuó con un tono más relajado “No puedo asegurar nada, pero creo que podría darnos… suficiente espacio para los dos.”  
   
Miranda enarcó una leve sonrisa. La cara de Nigel era un poema ante el mero esbozo de los resultados que esperaba conseguir. Se quedó perplejo, incluso parecía que le estaba costando entenderlo. Se refería a acabar con Irv y ascender ambos en el escalafón. Entonces, Miranda entraría en la Junta de Accionistas… ¿y Nigel?  
   
Oh, wow. La bombilla se encendió en su mente mientras Miranda se deleitaba con su reacción. Observó los ojos de Nigel agrandándose, y luego cerrándolos lentamente inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba, como saboreando el momento. Nigel ascendería al único puesto que estaba actualmente por encima del suyo: la jefatura de Runway.  
   
Tragó saliva e intentó sonar calmado. “Sólo te pido una cosa: no actúes a mis espaldas”  
   
“Lo mismo digo” contestó Miranda.  
   
Ambos se miraron un instante cual duelo de vaqueros, pero seguidamente sonrieron. Parecía que habían instalado los cimientos para superar este bache en su relación, aunque aún quedaba mucho para reconstruir su confianza, y Miranda era consciente de ello.  
   
“Sigo enfadado, no obstante” pasó una página, exhalando. “El ridículo fue espantoso, tendrías que haber visto la mirada de compasión de Andy”.  
   
Miranda intentó obviar la mención de Andrea, y asintió con un balbuceo cansado “Me encargaré de que el bonus de Navidad sea especialmente desorbitado”.  
   
“Más te vale” dijo él, fingiendo su concentración en un anuncio de perfumes de la revista. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, le delataba.  
   
Luego, como si hablara de alguna irrelevante colección que hubieran tenido que ver durante la semana, Miranda murmuró “Stephen ha rellenado los papeles del divorcio”. Observó de reojo la cabeza de Nigel girándose hacia ella. “Al final la ‘Dragon Lady’ fue demasiado para él, ¿eh?” intentó ocultar el dolor en sus palabras –dolor por sus hijas, principalmente–, lo consiguió a duras penas.  
   
Ligeramente inquieta por la mirada estática y penetrante de Nigel, se giró y vio la expresión de empatía por todo su rostro, recomponiéndose en compañerismo.  
   
“Era un misógino ególatra. Me alegro de que te deshagas de él, la verdad” paró un momento, y luego añadió “aunque… lo siento, por tus hijas. No creo que le vayan a echar mucho de menos, pero supongo que no es fácil para ti.”  
   
Miranda le miró. A cualquier otra persona, hablar de sus hijas le hubiera supuesto el empleo, pero Nigel se lo estaba diciendo desde la amistad.  
   
“Sí. Eso es cierto” contestó. Casi sonaron como unas palabras de agradecimiento, que se confirmaron al acompañar a la delicada expresión de sus ojos azules.  
   
Un segundo después, apartó la vista, se colocó sus gafas de sol y sentenció la conversación.  
   


  
   


* * *

  
  
  
   


La relación con Nigel había mejorado bastante desde aquel incidente, pero Miranda le notaba impacientarse. Le había explicado varias veces que, para empezar a actuar, necesitaban que Irv diera una mínima señal de estar cavilando algún plan a sus espaldas, pero eso no había ocurrido todavía. Miranda había hecho pequeños avances no demasiado llamativos; mantuvo conversaciones esporádicas con miembros de la Junta Directiva, y se alegró sobremanera cuando aprendió que Irv tampoco era un plato de gusto para sus compañeros accionistas.  
   
Aparentemente, había un grupo considerable de directivos que preferían eliminarle de Elias Clark y reinvertir sus acciones. Incluso, aceptaban gratamente la participación de Miranda en la Junta, siempre y cuando no se convirtiera en el parásito en que Irv había evolucionado. Pero aún no eran suficientes. Para expulsar a Irv tenían que conseguir el voto unánime, y Miranda no quería malgastar sus balas antes de tiempo intentando convencer a los demás miembros de la Junta sin una razón de peso. El momento en que Irv intentara acabar con ella de nuevo, sería el momento adecuado para comenzar su venganza.  
   
Quién iba a imaginar que la despiadada imagen pública de Miranda –unida a los tremendos beneficios que generaba– no era interpretada como negativa entre aquellos hombres de éxito, sino todo lo contrario: la tomaban como un activo capaz de cualquier cosa por mantener a flote su barco. ¿Qué diferencia había en ese sentido entre ellos y Miranda Priestly, después de todo? Si su futuro patrimonio supusiera un cuantioso porcentaje de acciones de Elias Clark mucho mayor del que ahora tenía, estaban seguros de que Miranda haría todo lo posible por aumentar los beneficios de la empresa.  
   
Pero antes de todo ello, debía concentrarse en el presente, y eso incluía los preparativos del número de otoño y la Semana de la Moda, que estaba por llegar. Primero, París; luego, maquinaciones perversas contra Irv.  
  
  
––  
  
  
Pasado el almuerzo, se acordó de abrir la bandeja de entrada del correo de _Icyfire_ e intentó esconder una sonrisa al ver el signo de notificación.  
  


* * *

  
  
Estimado/a Icyfire,  
   
con gran pesadumbre leo su negativa a darme su identidad, aunque entiendo los motivos que me indica. Es una gran alegría saber que hemos compartido espacio de trabajo, y espero sinceramente que se hubiera llevado una buena impresión de mí durante mi estancia.  
   
Me pide usted que le retrate psicológicamente a mi protagonista, lo cual es una tarea harto complicada, si me permite decir. ¿Suele usted pedirle a la gente que desnude sus emociones por correo electrónico? Porque, si lo piensa, la inspiración de los escritores procede, primero, de sus experiencias vitales, pero finalmente es fruto de los sentimientos que posee. Lucie es la idea resultante de este proceso.  
   
Para conocerla, lo primero que debe comprender no es al personaje en sí, sino el punto de vista desde el que lo he ido creando. Como podrá comprobar en los próximos capítulos, Lucie es un personaje complejo, dotada de múltiples dimensiones que durante todo el relato será descrita desde tres perspectivas: una pública, una privada, y una íntima. Mi objetivo no es otro que contraponer todas estas perspectivas y, en fin, dejar la magia fluir entre ellas.  
   
En el primer capítulo, el lector recibe la primera impresión que cualquier desconocido pudiera llevarse de ella. Es decir, interioriza la perspectiva pública que difundirían sobre ella, por ejemplo, los medios de comunicación. No tengo intención de engañarle, es un punto de vista que la convierte en superficial, frívola e incluso vil.  
   
Esa, sin embargo, no es la Lucie que a mí –y espero que a los lectores– me interesa. En los próximos capítulos, pretendo explorar su faceta privada y con ello la verdadera personalidad de la protagonista, que no tiene nada que ver con su imagen pública. El lector descubrirá gradualmente que Lucie es tan humana como ellos mismos, e incluso se identificarán con ella en las duras decisiones que deberá tomar.    
   
Su faceta íntima sería la última fase por la que pretendo que pase el lector; una dimensión reservada únicamente a sus propios pensamientos. Es la que más dificultad me ha entrañado, como podrá imaginar. Mediante este ángulo, pretendo conmover al lector, maravillarle con la evolución del personaje desde esta posición privilegiada, y prácticamente obligarle a admirarla tanto como yo lo he hecho estos meses.  
   
Para conocer más de ella, lamento tener que decirle que tendrá que leer la columna cada viernes. Le reitero mi invitación a enviarme una reseña, si lo desea. Me encantaría saber su opinión.  
   
Muchas gracias de antemano.  
   
Atentamente,  
  
Andy Sachs  
  


* * *

  
   
  
   
Cuando terminó de leer, Miranda se percató de que tenía una sonrisa definida en su rostro. Se recompuso rápidamente, antes de que la viera Emily, la nueva Emily, o cualquier sujeto aleatorio que pasara por delante de su despacho.  
   
Pensó durante unos minutos en la respuesta que podría darle al mensaje. Estaba escrito con manifiesto cuidado, dejando clara la importancia que Andrea le había dado. Miranda lo agradeció en su mente; no era habitual para ella verse representada tan directamente en una obra de ficción, donde el autor podía dar rienda suelta al psicoanálisis de su persona.  
   
En realidad, parecía que Andrea había pensado bastante en este personaje. ¿Qué era eso que había dicho? ¿Una perspectiva pública, una privada y otra íntima? Desde luego le habría llevado algunos quebraderos de cabeza. La malvada apariencia pública habría sido la más asequible para ella, puesto que fue la que conoció durante su período en _Runway_ , pero las otras dos tuvieron que haber entrañado mayores dificultades. La única faceta privada que Andrea había conocido de Miranda fue con respecto a su marido, tanto por la conversación que mantuvieron en París sobre su divorcio, como aquella vez cuando inexplicablemente decidió que sería una buena idea subir las escaleras de su casa a dejarle el libro. Pero nada más. ¿Cómo pretendía conocer a Miranda sólo por esos dos encuentros?  
   
Un pensamiento recorrió fugazmente su cabeza. ¿Significaba eso que también había estado pensando en Miranda todo este tiempo? Abandonó la idea rápidamente agitando la cabeza y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón sutilmente más acusados.  
   
No, Andrea se había marchado lejos de ella. Aquel día, en París, tomó la decisión de dejar atrás todo lo que tuviera que ver con el mundo de Miranda. Esta historia que había escrito sería, simplemente, una reflexión posterior de su escaso tiempo en _Runway_.  
   
Colocó los dedos sobre el portátil y empezó a teclear el saludo usual mientras lo recitaba en su mente.  ‘ _Estimada Andy,’_. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en un gesto de molestia ante aquellas palabras. _‘La belleza que guarda su nombre, y tengo que desperdiciarla de esta manera_ ’. Tomó aire y negó con la cabeza, concentrándose de nuevo en escribir.  
   
Sin embargo, el silencio se apoderó de su voz interior y no fue capaz de continuar. ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Que esperaría al viernes para conocer más sobre Lucie? Eso era obvio. ¿Tendría que darle su opinión sobre cómo había creado el personaje? Bueno, el punto de vista le parecía interesante –resonaron las palabras de Nigel cuando leyó la primera entrega en su despacho–, pero Miranda no era una mujer de ofrecer halagos a diestro y siniestro.  
   
Su correo debía tener algo destacable, no estaba dispuesta a enviar un mensaje insulso y vacío de contenido. La cuestión era el qué. Comenzó a teclear el cuerpo del mensaje, preguntándole exactamente lo que había pensado minutos antes: cuánto le había costado desarrollar esas dimensiones “privada” e “íntima” de Lucie.  
   
Dudó un momento. ¿Se estaría extralimitando al insistir, como decía Andrea, en que desnudara su mente ante ella? Inconscientemente, su pensamiento saltó a otra pregunta: ¿quería conocer realmente lo que ella tuviera que decirle?  
   
Releyó el párrafo varias veces frunciendo el ceño por momentos; le desagradaba cada vez más.  
   
Emily entró en su despacho con un sobre en la mano.  
   
“La entrada para el _New York Event_ ” dijo, colocando el sobre en su mesa. “Es este jueves. Le he dado a Nigel la suya”.  
   
“Hm” contestó Miranda, sin extenderse más, aún contemplando la pantalla de su ordenador.  
   
“Estoy preparando la sala de reuniones”. Emily permaneció expectante.  
   
¿Sala de reuniones? ¿Qué hora era? Levantó la muñeca y observó las agujas. Eran las tres y cuarto, lo que significaba que había pasado al menos una hora desde que empezó a leer el mensaje de Andrea. _Dios._  
   
“Sí,” respondió escondiendo las emociones que se extendían por su cuerpo “avisa a Nigel de que quiero los diseños del _photoshoot_ en la reunión” concluyó.  
   
A las tres y veinticinco estaba entrando en aquella sala con el caminar seguro y grácil que la caracterizaba, donde todos esperaban su llegada naturalmente adelantada a la hora establecida.  
  
––  
  
La reunión, como el resto del día, pasaron desapercibidos para Miranda, que sólo podía pensar en que todavía no tenía una respuesta para Andrea. Después de cenar con sus hijas, tomó la decisión que flotaba en su mente desde que había llegado a casa: si no tenía nada de interés que decirle a Andrea, no le diría nada.  
   
Siempre podía esperar hasta el viernes. 


	6. Andy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! He estado debatiéndome sobre si subir este capítulo sin la continuación sería demasiado cruel, pero el próximo lo estoy pensando bien y necesito un poquito más de tiempo para tenerlo completo. No os dejaré sin continuación! :)

  
   
Andy se estaba tomando su segundo café mientras escribía en su ordenador el artículo de esta semana. Su mente, sin embargo, estaba en otra parte. Ya era jueves, y aún no había recibido una respuesta de Nigel a su correo, lo cual estaba provocando que sus nervios frente a la entrega de esta semana fueran en aumento. Sólo tenía que aguantar unas pocas horas más, y entonces sería publicado; esperaba recibir una respuesta para entonces.  
   
El teléfono de su mesa empezó a sonar, reconoció el móvil de Ryan.  
   
“Hey, Ryan. ¿Cómo estás?”  
   
“ _Hola, Andy. Muy bien, ¿y tú?_ ” contestó. Parecía más animado de lo normal.  
   
“Oh ya sabes, con un café en la mano y el teclado en la otra” respondió ignorando la expresión de extrañeza de Anthony.  
   
“ _No hay que perder viejas costumbres, ¿eh?_ ” Ryan rió, y pasó rápidamente a otro tema. “ _Verás, te llamo porque tengo algo que quizá podría interesarte_ ” su entonación parecía contener ciertas notas de nerviosismo.  
   
“Oh, eh… ¿de qué se trata?” Andy frunció el ceño.  
   
“ _Mejor te lo digo en persona_ ”. Ryan se quedó en silencio unos segundos, como esperando una reacción por parte de Andy que nunca surgió. “ _¿Te parece que vaya a la redacción y te lo enseñe? Tengo que ir igualmente por otro caso_ ”.  
   
“Eh, sí, claro. Estaré en mi mesa” contestó casi automáticamente.  
   
“ _Perfecto, nos vemos allí_ ”.  
   
Andy colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirándolo durante un momento, extrañada. De todos los resultados que podía esperar de esa llamada, no pensaba que Ryan quisiera “enseñarle algo”.  
   
Se recostó en su silla mientras se pasaba un dedo por los labios, perdida en sus pensamientos. Miró el reloj y sacudió la cabeza, girándose hacia el ordenador. Intentó concentrarse de nuevo en su artículo retomándolo desde el último párrafo mientras su mente luchaba por abstraerse de la llamada de Ryan. No tuvo éxito alguno.  
   
¿Qué sería aquello que quería mostrarle? Lo cierto era que el último contacto que había tenido con él había sido en relación al primer correo de _icyfire_. ¿Tendría relación con ello?  
   
Suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante. Fuera lo que fuese, lo sabría dentro de poco.  
  
––  
  
Ryan llegó a la oficina de redacción algo menos de una hora después. Con la bolsa de su ordenador colgada sobre el hombro, saludó a Andy desde lejos. Andy se levantó para recibirle.  
   
“Hey, Ryan. Me alegro de verte” se dieron un pequeño abrazo.  
   
“Y yo” Ryan cogió en peso la mochila con el portátil “Tengo algo para ti”, dijo.  
   
“¿Qué es? Me has dejado un poco en ascuas por teléfono” respondió Andy, incapaz de contener su inquietud.  
   
“Lo sé, lo siento. Pero esto merecía decírtelo en persona” Ryan sonrió de la misma manera que lo hizo en su casa cuando encontró la información sobre– “¿vamos a una sala, mejor?”  
   
“Eh, sí, vale. Déjame coger el móvil” Andy rodeó su mesa, cogió su teléfono y apagó la pantalla de su ordenador.  
   
Se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones vacía más cercana y Ryan cerró la puerta. El bullicio de los ordenadores, voces y llamadas quedó en segundo plano. Depositó su ordenador en la mesa y lo encendió.  
   
“¿Recuerdas aquel email que me enseñaste en tu casa?” Andy asintió prudentemente. Sentía una mezcla de interés y alarma en su interior.  
   
“Bueno, pues después de estar hablando y que me dijeras que esto podría acabar con tu carrera en Nueva York, decidí investigar un poco más. Por si te fuera útil para… bueno, para no tener que huir de lo que sea esto” Ryan se detuvo un momento y emitió una risa más intranquila de lo usual, que silenció rápidamente.  
   
Andy permaneció expectante, intentando contener cualquier signo corporal de la tensión que empezaba a arremolinarse en su interior.  
   
“El caso es que, antes de irme de tu casa, copié la dirección del ordenador desde la que se envió el correo” Andy levantó una ceja. “Oh, claro, perdona. No la dirección geográfica, sino la informática. La identificación del ordenador, vamos. Y con eso pude aislar los datos de conexión de la cuenta de correo que te envía estos mensajes”.  
   
Ryan la miró y tecleó impaciente en el portátil.  
   
“Con esta identificación, no sólo sabemos la IP del ordenador desde el que se envió el primer correo, sino que podemos conocer cualquier otro punto desde el que esa cuenta se hubiera conectado para enviar más mensajes”.  
   
Andy lo pensó unos segundos. “¿Como un rastreador?” preguntó.  
   
Ryan asintió con entusiasmo. “¿Alucinante, verdad?”. Tecleó en el ordenador sobre un programa de lenguaje incomprensible y continuó hablando. “Resumiendo: he conseguido un domicilio de ese tal _icyfire_ ”.  
   
Las palabras se hundieron hasta el fondo de su vientre como si de un yunque se trataran. Sintió algo despertarse en su interior que la dejó petrificada unos segundos al comprender lo que Ryan estaba diciéndole.  
   
Obtener un domicilio de _icyfire_ significaba mucho más que unas simples coordenadas; una cosa era que Nigel se viera con Miranda en Elias Clark para enviarle esos mensajes a Andy; otra muy distinta, que _jamás_ hubiera ocurrido, era que Nigel fuera a casa de Miranda a enviar esos mensajes, o viceversa.  
   
Esta información pondría en evidencia el autor principal de los correos, la persona que realmente estaba detrás de todo. Y para ello, sólo tendrían que haber enviado alguno de los dos mensajes desde su casa.  
   
La mente de Andy viajó a la velocidad del rayo por los correos de _icyfire_ , intentando recordar la hora a la que los había recibido. De hecho, la fecha de recepción del último marcaba altas horas de la noche, demasiado tarde incluso para ellos. Eso significaba que no lo podían haber enviado desde las dependencias de la revista.  
   
Sintió la necesidad de taparse la cara con las manos, pero se contuvo ante la presencia de Ryan. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes fijarse en eso? Podría haberle pedido a Ryan que averiguara la IP del ordenador desde el que se envió ese segundo correo. Le habría ahorrado trabajo a él, y algún que otro quebradero de cabeza a sí misma.  
   
Su mente saltó inconscientemente a otra pregunta… ¿realmente deseaba saber a ciencia cierta quién de los dos había enviado ese mensaje?  
   
“¿Andy?” Ryan colocó la mano en su antebrazo con cuidado, devolviendo a Andy al momento presente.  
   
Continuó la conversación como pudo. “Sí, sí que es alucinante. Y entonces, eh… ¿cuál es esa dirección?”  
   
Ryan giró el ordenador hacia Andy y le enseñó de nuevo el mapa que vieron la última vez. Esta vez, se encontraba en un barrio pudiente de Nueva York, del _Upper East Side_. La agitación se acrecentó irremediablemente en su interior.  
   
Concretamente, el correo se envió desde el _129 73rd Street._  
   
En otras palabras, la casa de Miranda. Donde Andy había ido infinidad de veces a dejarle el libro. Donde indiscretamente la vio discutir, o mejor dicho rogar –la sola idea de Miranda Priestly suplicando era delirante–, a Stephen. Donde la única persona con acceso a un ordenador –además de las gemelas, que estaban descartadas desde el principio– era Miranda. Sintió la sangre latir por su cabeza acompañada de una sensación de mareo.  
   
_‘Es la casa de Miranda’_ pensó. _‘Miranda es icyfire_ ’.  
   
Se dejó caer despacio en la silla que tenía detrás de ella mientras asimilaba la información. Por su mente sólo resonaba una frase: _‘estoy hablando con Miranda_.  
   
“Andy, ¿estás bi–?”  
   
“Sachs” Greg irrumpió en la sala enérgicamente. El barullo de la redacción arroyó la paz que segundos antes les rodeaba. “A mi despacho. Tengo que hablar contigo” miró de reojo a la otra persona presente en la habitación. “Hola, Ryan” salió de la sala tan rápido como había entrado.  
   
Andy miró a Ryan un momento, suspiró y se levantó. “Será mejor que vaya” carraspeó con la intención de asentar su cabeza en la realidad. Su jefe la requería, así que Miranda tendría que esperar.  
   
Abrió la puerta y se volvió hacia Ryan “muchas gracias por esto, de verdad. Me será de mucha utilidad”.  
   
“Para esto están los amigos” contestó él, con una sonrisa. “Eh… ¿te apetecería–?” Andy se dio la vuelta y se encaminó al despacho de Greg antes de que Ryan pudiera añadir nada.  
   
Observó en la lejanía cómo Anthony le dirigió una misteriosa mirada desde su asiento, pero no se detuvo demasiado a pensar en ello. Extrañada, entró en la oficina de su jefe.  
   
“Pasa, siéntate” dijo él. Estaba de espaldas mirando la calle a través de la persiana de su ventana.  
   
Andy le hizo caso y se sentó frente a su escritorio.  
   
“Tu columna va bastante bien, según tengo entendido”.  
   
“Eh, sí, eso parece. De hecho me escribe bastante gente sobre ello. Están entusiasmados”.  
   
“Bien, eso es bueno”. Greg se dio la vuelta tomando aire y miró a Andy. “Eres buena escritora, de ficción y de artículos. Tienes talento para esto”.  
   
Andy sonrió tímidamente.  
   
“No sé si sabes qué evento se celebra esta noche” continuó Greg.  
   
Andy hizo memoria. Oh, era jueves, por lo que esta noche tendría lugar el _New York Event_.  
   
“Sí, lo estuve hablando con Anthony. Felicidades… creo” Andy frunció el ceño y enarcó una media sonrisa.  
   
Greg se rió y se inclinó sobre su escritorio. “Mira, te voy a ser franco, Andy. Sabrina ha llamado hoy y me ha dicho que está volando ahora mismo a San Francisco. Un familiar cercano fallecido, creo, no me ha dado muchos detalles”. Hizo una pausa, observando a Andy.  
   
“Quiero que me acompañes al _New York Event_ esta noche”.  
   
Los ojos de Andy se ensancharon. “¿Cómo?”  
   
“Sí” enarcó una sonrisa, como anticipándose a un chiste en su cabeza. “Estás preparada para acudir a un evento de este calibre, ya tienes bastantes artículos publicados” levantó una ceja con expresión bromista. “Y por tu experiencia en _Runway_ , al menos así uno de los dos irá elegante. Algo se te habrá pegado, ¿no?”.  
   
Andy le rió la gracia nerviosamente. Luego agitó la cabeza, y preguntó, “¿por qué yo?”  
   
“¿Y por qué no? Eres joven y tienes talento, les encantarás” Greg tomó aire. “Además, serviría de estupenda publicidad para tu columna. Incluso puede que conozcas a algún editor que la convierta en un libro”.  
   
_‘Oh wow’_. Fue todo lo que Andy podía pensar. ¿Su novela publicada? Sería de ensueño. Imaginó la alegría de sus padres, comprando ejemplares y repartiéndolos a todos los vecinos. No pudo evitar sonreír.  
   
“¿Cómo crees que empezó Sabrina?” añadió Greg.  
   
Ante la expresión de incredulidad de Andy, continuó, “Sí, sí, antes de que nadie la conociera, empezó a trabajar aquí. Tenía talento, como tú” señaló a Andy con el dedo. “Me invitaron a una fiesta parecida a esta, con personas importantes de revistas, periódicos, etcétera, y yo la llevé de acompañante. Hizo un par de contactos, y el resto fue coser y cantar. Un mes más tarde la invitaron a una tertulia política y sus artículos empezaron a circular como la pólvora”.  
   
Andy seguía en silencio. Si fuera al evento, podría hacer contactos importantes. Como aquella vez que fue a la fiesta de James Holt y conoció a Christian Thompson, y luego…  
   
‘ _Oh dios mío_ ’ pensó. ‘ _Miranda. Miranda seguro que estará allí_ ’. Los recientes descubrimientos de Ryan cayeron de nuevo sobre ella con todo su peso.  
   
“Bueno, ¿qué me dices?” Greg le sonrió.  
   
Andy le miró a la cara. En su semblante podía leer su desgana con respecto al evento, pero también el divertimento que le producía ofrecérselo a Andy, como si significara el cielo para ella. Bueno, en cierto modo, estaba en lo cierto.  
   
“Eh, claro. Sí. Iré contigo” contestó impulsivamente. Pasara lo que pasara con Miranda, Andy no quería perder la oportunidad de dar un paso adelante en su carrera.  
   
“Así me gusta” se levantó enérgicamente. “Enviaré tus datos a la organización para que hagan los cambios necesarios. Nos han puesto un chófer, así que pasará un coche a recogerte sobre las ocho”.  
   
“G-Genial. Gracias” respondió Andy, asimilando aún todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
   
Salió del despacho de Greg y se sentó en su silla, absorta en sus pensamientos.  
   
La novela ya no ocupaba su mente. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa: en unas horas, vería a Miranda en persona, después de casi dos años. Tendría la oportunidad de entablar una conversación con ella sobre los correos anónimos.  
   
Esta noche, por fin podría hablar con ella, y conseguir la paz que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta ha sido la primera parte de la historia! El próximo capítulo ya comenzará con el "big event" que todxs estamos esperando :P


	7. Reencuentro (Miranda)

“ _Las únicas respuestas interesantes son aquellas que destruyen las preguntas”_  
_Susan Sontag_  
   
  
   
\-----  
   
  
   
Miranda bajó los escalones de su casa hasta el hall y se dirigió a la cocina, donde la esperaban sus hijas.  
   
“¿Y bien?” dijo, girando sobre sí misma para enseñarles el vestido que llevaba puesto.  
   
Era un Alexander McQueen de crepé y seda color marfil, con adornos plateados en los hombros que resaltaban el brillo de sus ojos y el color níveo de su cabello. Estaba ceñido en la cintura, dejando entrever la forma de su figura deliberadamente escondida por un recubrimiento también de seda que le caía a la altura de los codos a modo de capa, y le otorgaba un aire de diosa griega.  
   
Era, desde luego, un vestido muy adecuado para Miranda Priestly.  
   
“Te queda muy bien, mamá” dijo Cassidy, sonriéndole.  
   
“Sí, estás muy guapa” añadió Caroline.  
   
“Muchas gracias, Bobbseys” les acarició la cara, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. “Estaré de vuelta a las once, y para entonces espero que ya estéis en la cama, ¿de acuerdo?” miró a sus hijas con autoridad, y después subió la vista hacia Cara, la niñera, extendiendo la orden. Asintió en silencio.  
   
Cogió su chaqueta azabache de terciopelo y se la colocó por encima de los hombros. Abrió la puerta y bajó los escalones de la entrada grácilmente hasta el coche.  
   
“Buenas noches, Miranda” dijo Roy mientras le abría la puerta, “está imponente esta noche”.  
   
“Gracias, Roy” contestó entrando en el coche. Esperó a que él rodeara el capó del Mercedes y se sentara en su asiento “Recogeremos a Nigel primero, luego iremos al evento”.  
   
Roy asintió e inició el motor del coche y comenzó el trayecto indicado. No habían pasado diez minutos cuando ya estaban recogiendo a Nigel. Llevaba una chaqueta borgoña que conjuntaba perfectamente con su pajarita y los zapatos.  
   
“Buenas noches, Miranda”.  
   
“Hola, Nigel” contestó ella. “¿Qué tal las pruebas para el _photoshoot_?”  
   
“Todo bajo control. Creo que podremos tener las muestras finales para la semana que viene”.  
   
“Hm” respondió Miranda, observando el ajetreo de la noche neoyorkina por la ventana.  
   
Este tipo de fiestas le parecían eventos completamente inútiles para _Runway_ , y demasiado aburridos. Pero era el precio que debía pagar por dirigir la revista de moda más prestigiosa de Occidente. A Nigel, sin embargo, parecía complacerle saludar año tras año a aquellas “personalidades influyentes” de los medios de comunicación y otros invitados. Rió en su mente. ‘ _Ya veremos si le gusta tanto cuando dirija la revista_ ’.  
   
El coche giró y fue aminorando la velocidad según se acercaba a su destino. Miranda cerró los ojos y suspiró, metiéndose en el papel que debía representar una noche más. Todo el mundo quería saludar a Miranda Priestly en este tipo de eventos, y tendría que fingir una sonrisa con cada una de aquellas hipócritas sanguijuelas que se acercara para hacerse una foto con ella.  
   
Salió del coche y un mar de cámaras los inundó con sus flashes. Miranda caminó elegantemente por la acera hasta llegar a la alfombra preparada y Nigel y ella posaron radiantes, atendiendo a los periodistas y fotógrafos que los llamaban a gritos. En otra ocasión, no habría sido Nigel quien le acompañara en la alfombra, sino Stephen.  
   
Tras unos minutos, continuaron andando hacia el interior del edificio, donde les esperaba la recepción.  
   
“Miranda Priestly y Nigel Kipling” dijo Nigel, entregándole las entradas a una persona con un pinganillo en la oreja.  
   
“Bienvenidos. Pueden dejar sus abrigos en el ropero, mi compañero les indicará el camino”. Recogió sus entradas y chequeó la lista que tenía en su tabla. “Se está sirviendo un aperitivo en el bar, a su izquierda. Que pasen buena noche” terminó con una sonrisa.  
   
“Gracias” contestó Nigel.  
   
Dejaron sus abrigos en el lugar indicado y se dirigieron a la zona del bar, en la cual había camareros por toda la sala con bandejas de canapés en la mano, copas de champagne y de vino. Los asistentes se congregaban en pequeños círculos donde reían, se daban la mano y palmadas amistosas en el hombro.  
   
“Bueno,” comenzó Nigel “allá vamos”.  
   
Miranda podía sentir las miradas de la gente sobre su despampanante vestido, que resaltaba aún más frente al traje oscuro de Nigel. Subió la cabeza y sonrió mientras se adentraban en el bar. Tomaron una copa de champagne de una de las bandejas a su disposición, y se integraron en la glamurosa algarabía.  
   
“Miranda Priestly y su fiel discípulo nos han honrado con su presencia” Miranda giró la cabeza y allí, a su derecha, estaba Irv Ravitz, presidente de Elias Clark. Tenía una expresión hipócrita y maléfica en la cara.  
   
“Irv, un gusto verte aquí” contestó Miranda con su mejor fingida sonrisa. “Dime, ¿qué hace un hombre de negocios como tú en un evento como este?”  
   
“Oh, ya sabes” le estrechó la mano a Nigel y luego la soltó para dar énfasis a sus palabras. “¡Negocios!” emitió una carcajada y Nigel se unió a él, siguiéndole el juego.  
   
“¿Cómo va el número de otoño? ¿Me costará tanto como el del año pasado?” inclinó la cabeza mientras mantenía el cinismo de su semblante.  
   
Miranda emitió una elegante risa entre dientes y respondió alegremente. “Oh, muchísimo menos que el beneficio que producirá. Justo como el año pasado, y el anterior”.  
   
La cara de Irv se fue transformando de la hipócrita expresión radiante a una seriedad letal. Miranda podía sentir la tensión de Nigel a su lado intentando no reírse mientras le mantenía la mirada a su, de momento, jefe.  
   
“Miranda, qué alegría verte” sonó una voz familiar a su espalda.  
   
Miranda se giró y observó a Michael Kors acercándose a ella.  
   
“Ah, Michael, el placer es mío”. Se dieron dos besos al aire.  
   
“Nigel, un gusto como siempre” le estrechó la mano sonriendo.  
   
“Te presento a Irv Ravitz, presidente de Elias Clark. Irv, Michael Kors” Irv le ofreció la mano recuperando la tranquilidad en su semblante.  
   
“Debería ir a buscar a mi esposa antes de que prometa alguna desorbitada donación a la noble causa de alguna actriz” dijo Irv. Miranda apretó los dientes ante su leve tono de desprecio. “Ya nos veremos”.  
   
Irv se dio la vuelta y se marchó mientras los tres le observaban. Nigel y Miranda se miraron un instante con el regocijo propio de un general que acababa de ganar una batalla.  
   
“Bueno,” comenzó Michael “¿qué os están pareciendo los preparativos para la Semana de la Moda? He oído que este año...” se adentró con ellos en una conversación a la que sin duda Miranda prestaría una parcial atención. En cualquier caso, Nigel estaba perfectamente capacitado para continuar el hilo sin ningún problema.  
   
Echó un vistazo a la sala y observó a los invitados, todos vestidos de gala, reconociendo algunas caras de haberlas visto en persona, y otras más famosas del cine y la televisión. El director del _Washington Post_ parecía inmerso en una charla muy animada con sus anteriores colegas de otros medios; una conversación que parecía de amistad real, a diferencia de lo que uno suele encontrar en estos eventos.  
   
Caminaron lentamente por la sala mientras Nigel y Michael seguían enfrascados en su conversación. Al girar en una esquina del salón, Miranda reconoció la cara de un redactor que le parecía extrañamente familiar, pero no conseguía ubicar. Su aspecto era el de un hombre que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de fiestas, algo desgarbado y demasiado mundano. Miranda hubiera apostado la mitad de su patrimonio a que el smoking era alquilado. Estaba conversando con otras personas que recordaba de las noticias de la NBC y la CNN.  
   
A su lado, podía adivinar el perfil de una mujer mucho más joven que él. Llevaba un vestido negro carbón con un corte asimétrico, que dejaba entrever parte del muslo mientras caía hasta el tobillo de su otra pierna, señalando el contorno de su impecable figura con sus movimientos. Tenía también un pliegue a la altura del pecho, dejando los hombros al aire y ofreciendo un toque fresco y moderno. Al vestido, lo acompañaban unos preciosos Jimmy Choos perfectamente combinados en el color. Miranda había visto antes ese vestido. Era de Oscar de la Renta, de su colección de 2006.  
   
Subió la vista hasta el cabello de aquella mujer, que ahora tenía de espaldas a ella, no sin antes detenerse en la esbelta forma de su cuello. Observó el recogido de su pelo castaño perfectamente peinado y adornado con pequeñas perlas plateadas, a juego con su colgante. El atuendo era pura magia en ella. Cuando giraron lo suficiente para encontrarla más de frente, sus ojos viajaron inconscientemente hacia su cara y se paró en seco al reconocerla, atrayendo la atención de Nigel y Michael.  
   
Era ella.  
   
“¿Miranda?”  
   
Se quedó inmóvil. Nigel parecía preocupado, pero dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba mirando y después de unos segundos comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
   
“Michael, ¿por qué no continuamos luego nuestra conversación?” dijo rápidamente con su entonación más amable.  
   
“Por supuesto. Que tengáis una buena velada” se dio la vuelta y se marchó entre el tumulto.  
   
“Es ella” dijo Miranda. “¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Y por qué no sabíamos que iba a estar aquí?”  
   
“No lo sé, Miranda”.  
   
“Averígualo” respondió.  
   
“Llamaré a Emily” Nigel se apartó unos metros de Miranda y cogió su móvil.  
   
Miranda se dio la vuelta antes de que Andrea pudiera reconocerla. Tomó un sorbo de champagne y escuchó a Nigel hacer un par de preguntas a Emily, teniendo el cuidado de no nombrar a Andrea.  
   
Tras unos minutos, Nigel volvió con ella, aún con el teléfono en la mano. La miró a los ojos exhalando. “En la lista de invitados que nos hicieron llegar no aparece su nombre, está el del redactor-jefe, Greg Hill, y el de otra periodista. Ha sido un cambio de última hora”.  
   
“¿Y qué hace aquí?”  
   
“No lo sé, Miranda”.  
   
Suspiró, claramente molesta por la respuesta de Nigel.  
   
“¿Y por qué no iba a estar aquí?” continuó él. “Es uno de los mejores sitios en los cuales podría estar, de hecho” Nigel la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, intentando guardar las apariencias. Tenía razón, y él lo sabía.  
   
Apartó la vista un segundo, mirando por detrás de ella.  
   
“Oh, está viniendo” la cara de Nigel fluctuó de un primer momento de alarma a una sonrisa cordial.  
   
“¿Viniendo? ¿A qué te refieres con que–?” Nigel la sobrepasó y quedó a su espalda.  
   
“¡Nigel! Me pareció verte de lejos y no podía creer que fueras tú. ¿Cuánto tiempo debe haber pasado?” Los dos se abrazaron y dieron dos besos cariñosos.  
   
Miranda se dio la vuelta y los observó deshacer el abrazo. Una vez separados, cruzó sus ojos con los de Andrea. Involuntariamente, su respiración se detuvo. Tenía aquella misma mirada gentil y afectuosa que la penetró por primera vez hacía casi dos años, cuando la entrevistó en su despacho. Sin embargo, ahora también poseía el aplomo propio de una mujer decidida y resuelta.  
   
Andrea había crecido mucho en estos dos años. Podía notarlo en el aura que se estaba formando entre ambas. La atmósfera parecía haber detenido el tiempo, extrayéndolas del aquí y ahora y sumergiéndolas en otra dimensión.  
   
“Hola, Miranda” dijo Andrea, con entonación suave. Enarcó una leve sonrisa.  
   
“Andrea” contestó Miranda. Aún se estaban manteniendo la mirada. “Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí”.  
   
“Sí, bueno, Greg necesitaba un acompañante, y le pareció interesante que viniera yo” carraspeó en un claro gesto de nerviosismo “ya sabes, para hacer contactos, conocer editores…” la frase desembocó en un silencio potencialmente eterno, hasta que Nigel interrumpió.  
   
“He oído, Andy, que estás publicando una columna” arqueó las cejas y le tocó el brazo amistosamente.  
   
“Oh, eh, sí, es verdad. Bueno, la columna no tiene… en realidad empezó como un pasatiempo, pero en fin, supongo que se convirtió en algo más, ¿no?” emitió una risa intranquila. “Ehm, ¿la… la habéis leído?”  
   
Miranda ensanchó los ojos; no le gustaban los derroteros que estaba tomando esta conversación. Por suerte, tanto Andrea como Nigel no parecían haberse dado cuenta.  
   
“Oh, por supuesto” contestó él. Estaba claramente divirtiéndose con la repentina tensión que Miranda irradiaba y que muy poca gente podría identificar. “Se nota el potencial que tiene; tu jefe tiene buen ojo. Y también se entrevé… cómo diría… la… gran inspiración que has tenido en tu experiencia con la moda, ¿no crees, Miranda?”  
   
Miranda le dedicó una gélida expresión que en cualquier otro contexto Nigel interpretaría como un despido y huida inminente del país. Allí, delante de todas estas personas y sobre todo, delante de Andrea, sólo significaba que más tarde debería atenerse a las consecuencias de sus palabras. Aun así, Miranda contestó con el tono grácil que la caracterizaba. Nadie sabía moverse en situaciones tensas como ella.  
   
“Desde luego. Parece que finalmente hemos ejercido algún tipo de influencia en ti” contestó pasando sus ojos de la cabeza a los pies de Andrea. Notó el rubor en las mejillas de la joven.  
   
“Oh, ahí está Michael,” dijo Nigel “tengo que comentarle unas cosas de París antes de que le pierda de vista otra vez”. Caminó diligentemente en su dirección, dejando a Andrea y Miranda solas.  
   
Andrea carraspeó. “O sea que… ¿te ha gustado la columna?” comenzó Andrea.  
   
“No lancemos las campanas al vuelo” levantó una ceja. “De momento, sólo has presentado a una arpía visionaria de la moda” dejó ahí su comentario, queriendo ser lo más cauta posible. Lo último que debería pasar aquella noche es que Andrea descubriera que ella era–  
   
“Bueno, quizá mañana cambies de opinión”.  
   
El tintineo de una copa atrajo la atención de la sala hacia una persona con apariencia de organizar el evento.  
   
“Por favor, si son tan amables de seguirme les conduciré hasta el salón donde tendrá lugar la ceremonia”.  
   
La gente empezó a salir de la sala continuando sus conversaciones con paso calmado. Andrea dirigió la vista una vez más hacia Miranda, observando sutilmente su vestido.  
   
“Supongo que nos veremos luego” dijo y, como debatiéndose consigo misma, finalmente se acercó a ella un poco más para susurrarle.  
   
“Hasta otra, _Icyfire_ ”.  
   
Miranda se quedó petrificada internamente mientras Andrea se alejaba de ella rápidamente en dirección a sus compañeros de profesión. Observó a la gente adelantarla dirigiéndose al salón, casi a cámara lenta. Había subestimado a Andrea completamente; dos correos habían sido suficiente para que descubriera su identidad.  
   
Nigel entró en su rango de visión y la hizo reaccionar; comenzó a andar en su dirección mientras seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.  
  
––  
  
La velada pasó más rápida de lo que Miranda recordaba de otros años, pero también debía reconocer que en esta ocasión las frecuentes miradas furtivas que estaba segura Andrea le estaba dedicando la habían mantenido ocupada. Incluso desde el otro lado del salón, Miranda podía discernir cómo de vez en cuando su cabeza se giraba sutilmente en su dirección, buscándola con la mirada.  
   
Salió del salón con Nigel y mantuvieron breves conversaciones con algunos asistentes hasta que se dirigieron al hall con intención de marcharse. Entonces, Miranda echó un último vistazo a la sala donde habían estado minutos antes, y observó que Andrea seguía allí, en la barra del bar, sin compañía. Decidió acercarse mientras Nigel hablaba con una modelo que había trabajado con ellos en años anteriores.  
   
Se colocó a su lado sin decir nada, hasta que Andrea notó su presencia. Se miraron durante unos segundos y entonces Andrea volvió a concentrarse en su copa.  
   
“Pensé que ya te habrías marchado” comenzó Andrea. “Siempre solías irte pronto de estos eventos”.  
   
Miranda tomó aire. Observó de reojo cómo Andrea tomaba un sorbo de su vaso. “¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?” preguntó.  
   
Andrea tragó. “¿Que eras tú? Desde hace unas horas. Pero hacía días que era consciente de que el mensaje había salido de Elias Clark. Antes de que me dijeras que habíamos ‘ _compartido’_ espacio de trabajo” dio otro trago a su copa, apurándola. “Supuse que sería de Nigel, la verdad”.  
   
Miranda emitió una risa desganada. “Sí, podría haber sido él”.  
   
“Nunca imaginé que tú fueras a leerlo” se tocó el recogido levemente, comprobando que seguía en su sitio. “Y mucho menos contactarme, después de cómo…” Andrea calló de repente.  
   
Se hizo el silencio entre las dos, y entonces la observó tomar una bocanada de aire y valor, girándose hacia ella.  
   
“Miranda” exhaló. Bajó la cabeza tocándose la frente con la mano. Miranda sintió un hormigueo en el estómago. “Lo que pasó en París, yo… no quería… pero debía–”  
   
“Ahórrate las excusas. Ya te lo dije aquel día: tenías el poder de elegir, y elegiste marcharte” Miranda siguió de frente a la barra. “Es una opción... inexplicable, pero respetable”.  
   
“No” espetó Andrea. Miranda frunció el ceño y volteó su cuerpo en su dirección con sorpresa, quedando frente a frente.  
   
“Sé muy bien lo que escogí. Esta vida no es la mía” levantó las manos intentando señalar el glamour del espacio y la gente a su alrededor. “No me arrepiento de haberlo dejado, eso es cierto. Pero me hubiera gustado…” suspiró, y Miranda observó lo que parecía un atisbo de frustración en su expresión, y también signos de cierto achispamiento causados por el alcohol.  
   
“Ojalá hubiera podido no dejarte a ti” dijo volviendo a la barra e intentando esconderse en su copa. Después la miró a los ojos y Miranda vio una profunda sinceridad en ellos. “Pero _Runway_ y tú sois indivisibles. Trabajar de asistente para ti y tener una amistad contigo es… inviable”.  
   
Miranda la observó en silencio. Andrea hablaba muy tranquila, y muy seria; quizá no estaba pensando las palabras, pero el mensaje era verdadero.  
   
“Y luego fue demasiado tarde” continuó.  
   
“¿Tarde? ¿Para qué?”  
   
Movió las manos intentando buscar las palabras. “Cuando sentí que había recuperado… el control de mi vida, simplemente… no me atreví. A llamarte” se tapó los ojos con la mano, confundida, y luego fijó la vista en las botellas que adornaban la pared. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por momentos, en un claro signo de rubor ante sus propias palabras. Estaba siendo difícil para ella.  
   
Deshizo su postura y volvió a encarar a Miranda con la misma serenidad que había mostrado antes. “¿Es un disparate pensar que debería haberte llamado? ¿Que, después de aquella noche en París, cuando me contaste lo de Stephen, algo cambió?”  
   
Miranda la miró durante un momento evaluando la situación. Sintió la mirada de Andrea viajar hasta el fondo de su ser. Aunque estaba casi segura de que ella ya conocía la respuesta ante aquellos ojos profundos, contestó igualmente.  
   
“No. No lo es”. Los ojos de Andrea se agrandaron, como si realmente no esperase que Miranda coincidiera con ella.  
   
“Miranda, nos espera el coche” Nigel se acercó a Andrea para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla. “Adiós, Seis. Mantente en contacto, ¿eh?”  
   
Miranda se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida sin decir nada más, con Nigel a su lado. Podía sentir los ojos de Andrea clavados en ella.  
   
Roy le abrió la puerta y se montó en el coche, mientras Nigel entraba por el otro lado.  
   
“No ha ido mal” dijo Nigel.  
   
“Hm” contestó Miranda, sin demasiado interés y añadió, “la cara de Irv ha sido un poema”.  
   
“Con Andrea, me refiero”.  
   
Miranda le miró unos segundos y luego volvió la vista hacia la ventana. “Ha sido… productivo”.  
   
Sintió la mirada de Nigel sobre ella, intentando no sonreír. Luego la imitó y giró su cabeza hacia su ventana.  
   
‘ _Ojalá pudiera no haberte dejado a ti_ ’ había dicho. ‘ _Pero Runway y tú sois indivisibles_ ’. Rió entre dientes observando las calles desde el cristal.  
  
_‘Cómo es posible’_ pensó, _‘que una asistente que ha estado conmigo durante ocho escasos meses, me conozca mejor que mis tres ex-maridos juntos_ ’. 


	8. Andy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Hoy he tenido un día larguísimo y he estado a punto de dejar la actualización para más tarde, pero va tan seguido del capítulo anterior que me pareció que merecía la pena el esfuerzo de subirlo hoy!

Andy cerró con llave la puerta de su casa y se fue desvistiendo camino de su habitación. Lanzó los Jimmy Choos a una esquina, y se deshizo del vestido fácilmente. Entró en el baño y se metió directamente en la ducha. El agua templada cayó por su cabeza limpiando cualquier rastro de alcohol. No había bebido mucho, sólo un par de copas de champagne y un vaso de whiskey,  pero su organismo tampoco estaba del todo acostumbrado. Cerró los ojos, evocando algunos momentos de la noche.  
   
Lo cierto es que no había ido nada mal. Tal y como Greg le había comentado en la redacción, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a varias personalidades de otros periódicos y revistas, así como algún editor del cual desconocía su existencia. Por supuesto, tanto Greg como ella les hicieron saber de su columna, y varios de ellos se mostraron interesados.  
   
Quizá, como él le dijo que había ocurrido con Sabrina, de aquí a un mes tendría noticias de alguno de ellos.  
   
No pudo evitar pensar en Nigel y Miranda. Sonrió, mientras se concentraba en el agua que se resbalaba por su cuerpo. No esperaba encontrarse con Nigel –aunque su presencia en el evento era bastante lógica, pensándolo de nuevo– pero verle después de todo este tiempo había sido reconfortante; seguía tan agradable como siempre.  
   
Comenzó a enjabonarse recordando lo ocurrido. El vestido que llevaba Miranda la hacía sensualmente angelical. Resaltaba el tono claro de sus ojos, y su cabello perfectamente peinado parecía una extensión de aquella seda cuya textura incitaba a tocarla. Suspiró. Era, de hecho, el máximo exponente de un placer prohibido.  
   
Aún no sabía cómo, Andy había reunido el valor para acercarse a ellos a saludarles, sin expectativa alguna de la conversación que pudieran mantener. Nigel, como era natural en él, lo hizo más fácil con su labia.  
   
Hablar de la columna no había sido su intención en un principio, teniendo en cuenta la reciente información sobre Miranda, pero ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho; la reacción de ambos confirmó las indagaciones que Ryan le había comentado horas antes.  
   
Puede que a los ojos de otros no fuera evidente, pero Andy conocía perfectamente el significado de los gestos de Miranda –al fin y al cabo, tomó un curso intensivo de ocho meses con ella– y había notado la rigidez de su cuerpo cuando Nigel sacó el tema. Ella había escrito esos dos correos anónimos, y Nigel parecía desconocer su existencia por completo.  
   
Sonrió entre dientes, recordando la expresión de Miranda cuando le dijo en voz baja la palabra _icyfire_. Había sido un movimiento que ponía en riesgo su idea de entablar una conversación con Miranda con respecto a los asuntos que tenían sin cerrar, pero la ceremonia estaba apunto de empezar y tampoco sabía si tendría una ocasión mejor para poner sus cartas sobre la mesa.  
   
Aun después de haber trabajado para ella todos esos meses y el tiempo transcurrido desde entonces, seguía fascinándole las habilidades sociales que Miranda poseía. Sabía moverse en prácticamente cualquier entorno, incluso en aquella situación.  
   
Andy no pudo evitar girarse varias veces durante la ceremonia para mirarla, en un intento de descifrar sus pensamientos, pero tan sólo encontró una cordial expresión en su rostro, como de quien está disfrutando de una velada maravillosa.  
   
Su mente voló a la conversación que habían mantenido en el bar. Parecía poseer algunas lagunas en su mente, probablemente fruto del alcohol de más que había ingerido anteriormente. Hizo memoria mientras se secaba el cuerpo, y los recuerdos de sus palabras empezaron a inundarla. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron sin remedio.  
   
No había dicho nada que no fuera verdad, pero tampoco estaba entre sus planes vomitarle todo lo que pensaba la primera vez que la viera. Miranda no era una persona dada a expresar sus sentimientos; tampoco tenía fama de darle importancia a los de los demás.  
   
Y, sin embargo, había respondido a su audaz y desvergonzada pregunta. De forma escueta, pero precisa.  
   
‘ _No. No lo es_ ’ recordó la imagen de Miranda frente a ella pronunciando aquellas palabras y sonrió involuntariamente. Miranda pensaba que no hubiese sido absurdo haber intentado contactarla.  
   
Se tumbó en la cama y se acurrucó entre las sábanas. Esas palabras, por esta noche, eran suficiente para Andy.  
  
  
––  
  
  
Por la mañana, Andy sintió una leve punzada insistente en las sienes, causada probablemente por el alcohol que había bebido la noche anterior. Observó el techo de su habitación desde la cama, y se frotó los ojos.  
   
Giró la cabeza para mirar el reloj. Las seis y media. Tenía tiempo más que de sobra para llegar a la redacción. Se zafó de las sábanas y estiró los brazos hasta que sintió los músculos despertar con ella.  
   
Se incorporó en la cama, y observó su habitación. Había dejado el vestido de anoche estirado en una silla con la intención de que no se arrugara, pero había sido inútil. Tendría que llevarlo a la tintorería igualmente, lo cual le costaría un cuarto de su sueldo, probablemente; estas prendas caras necesitaban un cuidado especial.  
   
Aunque le había regalado a Emily todo el fondo de armario que se trajo de París, Andy se hubo guardado un vestido que le pareció le quedaba especialmente bien. Ayer, afortunadamente, fue la ocasión perfecta para darle uso. Aunque estuviera ligeramente desfasado al ser de 2006, supuso con acierto que prácticamente nadie se daría cuenta.  
   
Se vistió y salió de casa con un bagel en la mano, en dirección al metro. Cuando llegó a la redacción observó la mirada penetrante de Anthony. Se sentó en su silla e inició el ordenador, como cada mañana.  
   
“¿Qué pasa?”  
   
“Un vestido bonito el que llevaste anoche” dijo él.  
   
Andy frunció el ceño “¿Cómo sabes lo que–?”  
   
“Las fotos están en la web” señaló a su pantalla, invitando a Andy a mirarla.  
   
En efecto, se habían publicado varias imágenes en las que aparecía ella. Algunas al lado de Greg, y una de ellas, en el fondo, mientras hablaba con Miranda y Nigel.  
   
“Un vestido precioso” continuó Anthony, con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.  
   
“Oh, calla ya” respondió Andy dándole con la mano en el hombro y volviendo a su asiento.  
   
“Vale” respondió él. “Pero lo importante: ¿has hecho amigos?” se inclinó en su asiento, expectante.  
   
“¿Amigos?” Andy frunció el ceño. “Oh, ¿editores, te refieres?” Anthony asintió con expresión de ser evidente. “Eh, sí, un par. Alguno parecía interesado en la columna, de hecho”.  
   
“Hm, eso está bien” contestó. “Sólo… ten cuidado de no vender tu alma. Ya sabes, si te ofrecen publicarla en libro y te presionan para editar la historia” se recostó en su asiento. “No te dejes, por lo que me has enseñado, está bien como está”.  
   
“Lo haré…” Andy seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero esta vez por otro motivo. ¿Estaba Anthony dándole un consejo? No es que fuera inusual, pero lo cierto es que hacía tiempo que no mantenían una conversación que no implicara un artículo que tuvieran que publicar. “Gracias”.  
   
“No hay de qué” respondió él, y volteó su silla para volver a su ordenador.  
   
Andy abrió el último archivo de texto donde tenía escrito su artículo, para darle un repaso final y por fin enviarlo a la edición.  
   
Su móvil sonó brevemente. Era un mensaje de un número que hacía tiempo que no veía, pero que reconoció al instante.  
   
Era el móvil de Miranda.  
   
Respiró hondo y lo abrió sin mayor dilación. Sólo contenía una palabra.  
   
“ _Aceptable_ ”.  
   
Andy agitó la cabeza con extrañeza. Releyó el mensaje y el número de teléfono varias veces, sólo por comprobar si su mente le había jugado una mala pasada y ese no era el móvil de Miranda. No sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, hasta que recordó qué día era.  
   
‘ _La columna de hoy_ ’. Corrió a abrir la página web del periódico para ver su publicación, y ahí estaba, entre el resto de artículos. Un arrebato de alegría la invadió.  
   
La leyó de principio a fin, como lo estarían haciendo sus padres. Como lo había hecho Miranda esta mañana. En este capítulo, había decidido mostrar pequeños atisbos de la humanidad de Lucie, sobre todo en relación con otras personas, y en especial con el escritor que se convertiría en el futuro en su interés amoroso.  
   
Sonrió con una mezcla de orgullo y satisfacción ante la obra que había sido capaz de crear. Sus lectores –incluyendo a Miranda– no tenían la menor idea de cómo avanzaría la historia. Pero ella, que llevaba meses construyéndola, era plenamente consciente de los detalles, incluso del final. La expectación ante la opinión que tendría Miranda sobre ello era intensa.  
   
Su teléfono volvió a sonar sacándole de sus pensamientos, esta vez por una llamada. Era un número que no conocía.  
   
“¿Hola?” dijo aún observando la página web.  
   
“ _¿Andy Sachs?_ ”  
   
“Sí. ¿Quién es?”  
   
“ _Hola, Andy, encantado. Mi nombre es Roger. Le llamo porque soy periodista y me gustaría hacerle una entrevista en relación a la columna que está publicando en el New York Mirror. Enhorabuena, por cierto_ ”.  
   
Andy se quedó inmóvil. ¿Una entrevista, tan pronto? La noche anterior había conocido a muchas personas, pero no esperaba que hubiera sido tan rápido.  
   
“Eh... sí, claro, la columna”.  
   
“ _Verá, nos está encantando la historia. El enfoque que ha escogido de la alta costura es sublime, y por ello nos gustaría hacer un pequeño artículo para la revista sobre su origen, cómo creó los personajes… ese tipo de detalles. Nada que arruine su publicación, por supuesto”_ rió de manera encantadora.  
   
¿El origen de la historia? ¿Los personajes? ‘ _Oh, no_ ’ pensó. ‘ _Otra vez no’_.  
   
Su tono se volvió a la defensiva. “¿De qué revista estamos hablando?”  
   
Escuchó al tal Roger vacilar. “ _De Page Six_ ”.  
   
Andy tuvo el impulso de colgar, pero se lo pensó dos veces. No era casualidad que hubieran contactado con ella de nuevo, y esta vez en relación a su publicación. Si colgaba ahora, estaría confirmando cualquier sospecha que aquellos reporteros de pacotilla pudieran tener de la relación entre _Runway_ y su historia, y quién sabe lo que publicarían sobre Miranda al día siguiente.  
   
“Lo siento, pero no tengo intención de conceder entrevistas ahora mismo” dijo con su mejor entonación de diva. Sintió la mirada de Anthony entre atónito y extrañado.  
   
“ _Anoche pudimos verla en el New York Event”_ dijo entonces Roger con una clara intención de presionarla. Andy tensó la mandíbula ante sus palabras. “ _Me parece que se encontró con su antigua jefa, Miranda Priestly, ¿no es cierto? Se les ve en una charla muy… intensa”._  
   
Andy calló, primero por no delatar su creciente estado de ira que sin duda era el objetivo de aquel tipo, pero también porque no sabía qué respuesta sería la adecuada para no perjudicar a Miranda.  
   
“ _Andy,”_ continuó Roger, “ _piense en la publicidad que le daría entre nuestros lectores. Podría ser estupenda”_. Le oyó dudar, casi como si estuviera consultando con alguien antes de continuar. “ _Además, entre usted y yo, sería una oportunidad de oro para vengarse de La Priestly_ ”.  
   
Andy se percató de la entonación que utilizó para nombrar a Miranda. Una especie de ardor se extendió por su cuerpo hasta las mejillas. Respiró hondo antes de contestar.  
   
“Escúcheme, Roger. Se lo dije a sus compañeros hace meses, y se lo repito de nuevo” intentó con todas sus fuerzas eliminar cualquier atisbo de tensión innecesaria en su voz. “No tengo intención de _vengarme_ , como ustedes dicen, de Miranda Priestly”.  
   
Tomó aire antes de continuar. “Le agradezco su interés, pero declino amablemente su oferta” terminó, recordando los modales que sus padres habían hecho tanto hincapié en enseñarle cuando era pequeña.  
   
“ _Entonces, ¿la protagonista de su historia está basada en la redactora-jefe de Runway?_ ”.  
   
‘ _Carroñeros’_ pensó Andy. Buscan cualquier oportunidad para conseguir una exclusiva. Exhaló para tranquilizarse antes de contestar.  
   
“Mi vida no gira en torno a Miranda Priestly, como tanto les cuesta imaginar” esta vez creía haber sonado convincente. Podría darle muchas más explicaciones para reforzar su argumento, pero creyó que sería mejor dejarlo así de escueto. “Buenos días”.  
   
“ _Muy bien. Si alguna vez cambia de opinión, ya sabe dónde encontrarme_ ”.  
   
Andy colgó antes de escuchar una palabra más. Se dio cuenta de que su respiración se había acelerado.  
   
“¿Qué ha sido eso?” Anthony la estaba mirando con una expresión de extrañeza y preocupación.  
   
“ _Page Six_ , otra vez” contestó Andy poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
   
“Oh, qué aburrimiento” dijo él.  
   
“Han visto las fotos de anoche” siguió Andy con actitud resignada. “Habrán atado cabos”.  
   
“Viven de ello” respondió Anthony encogiendo los hombros. “No dejes que te moleste”.  
   
“No, eso jamás” Andy sonrió y se concentró en el cursor intermitente del procesador de texto abierto en su ordenador. Suspiró.  
   
“Voy un momento al baño, ahora vuelvo” dijo, de repente.  
   
Cogió su móvil y se dirigió a los aseos de la redacción. Entró en uno vacío y atrancó la puerta. Buscó de nuevo el mensaje que le había enviado Miranda y observó el número de teléfono, dubitativa.  
   
Dio un par de vueltas por el escaso espacio, Vacilando sobre si contactarla en relación a la llamada del tal Roger. Puede que no fuera más que un pequeño fuego que había conseguido apagar, pero por si acaso debería ponerla sobre aviso; Miranda siempre había valorado ir un paso por delante de los demás.  
   
Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar el coraje para llamarla y contárselo. O, preferiblemente, explicárselo en persona, para evitar que pudiera colgarle el teléfono sin dejarle hablar. ¿Cómo se le preguntaba a Miranda Priestly si tenía un hueco en la agenda? ¿Consultándolo con Emily?  
   
Paró en seco mirando al teléfono. Sólo era una llamada. Podía hacerlo. Marcó el botón de llamada armándose de valor y esperó a que sonara el tono.  
   
Escuchó el sonido del establecimiento de la conexión y luego, silencio. Se quedó sin habla súbitamente.  
   
“ _¿Andrea?_ ” la suave voz de Miranda viajó hasta el fondo de su vientre, dejándola sin habla.  
   
“M-Miranda, hola” contestó como pudo.  
   
“ _Hola, Andrea_ ” Andy cerró los ojos recreándose en la pronunciación de su nombre.  
   
“Espero no importunarte, sé que tienes la agenda repleta por estas fechas” se mordió el labio, esperando la respuesta de Miranda.  
   
“ _No tengo mucho tiempo_ ”.  
   
Las dos quedaron en silencio durante un momento.  
   
“ _¿Ha pasado algo?_ ” continuó Miranda.  
   
“Oh, no, no. Bueno, sí. Tiene que ver con la columna” respondió Andy con seriedad.  
   
“ _¿Hm?_ ” Miranda permaneció a la espera.  
   
“Me alegro de que te haya gustado la entrega de hoy. Era un poco más… personal” Andy se tapó los ojos. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo.  
   
“ _Sí_ ” contestó Miranda, y calló.  
   
“Quiero hablar contigo” espetó entonces Andy, intentando ir al grano, “en persona, a ser posible. Es sobre la columna… y _Runway_ ” intentó no sonar alarmada, aunque no tenía muy claro si lo había conseguido.  
   
Miranda permaneció en silencio.  
   
“No es un tema de vida o muerte” continuó Andy, en caso de que Miranda estuviera sopensando alguna catástrofe, “pero me gustaría… comentarlo” carraspeó. “Contigo”.  
   
Sintió el tiempo ralentizarse mientras Miranda evaluaba sus palabras, consumida por la tensión de cada eterno segundo.  
   
“ _Mañana a la una, en Smith & Wollensky”._  
   
Andy sintió un alivio genuino que se apoderó de ella. “Perfecto, allí estaré” no pudo contener una sonrisa tan ancha como hacía tiempo que no emitía. “Adiós” Miranda colgó sin despedirse.  
   
Se apoyó en la pared, exhalando, y con el móvil entre sus manos pegado al pecho. Lo había conseguido. 


	9. Miranda

Eran las 12:55 cuando Miranda estaba entrando por la puerta de _Smith & Wollensky_, en dirección al salón. Le había indicado a Emily que reservara una mesa apartada que solía utilizar con Stephen cuando quería evitar a los inoportunos fotógrafos.  
   
Pasó la barra del bar en dirección a la mesa, y se sorprendió al ver que Andrea ya estaba sentada. Se quitó las gafas de sol, y observó cómo no apartaba sus ojos de ella mientras caminaba. Cuando llegó a su altura, Andrea se levantó en un ágil movimiento para saludarla.  
   
“Hola, Miranda” dijo con aquella sonrisa angelical que la caracterizaba.  
   
“Andrea” respondió. Sus mejillas se rozaron al darse dos besos al aire, y el vello de su cuello se erizó ante el tacto de su piel.  
   
Se quitó el abrigo y se sentó en su silla después de haber acomodado su bolso. La mesa estaba esquinada, alejada del bullicio de la cocina y las miradas indiscretas de los comensales gracias a una enorme columna que la tapaba por completo, otorgándoles mayor privacidad.  
   
Observó de reojo a Andrea morderse el labio ligeramente, inquieta.  
   
“¿Qué tal los preparativos de la Semana de la Moda?” preguntó entonces.  
   
“Hm” empezó Miranda. No era precisamente acérrima de la charla trivial, pero tampoco supondría un martirio apreciar el interés de Andrea. “La misma incompetencia que existía cuando fuiste a París asola _Runway_ estos días. Pero, en fin, sigue siendo... tolerable”.  
   
Andrea emitió una risa jovial.  
   
“Buenos días” dijo entonces un camarero que se había acercado a ellas, sacando una libreta. “Si me permiten, les tomaré nota de su comida”.  
   
“El solomillo para mí, poco hecho” dijo Miranda sin consultar el menú.  
   
“Excelente” dijo el camarero. “¿Y usted, señorita?” se giró hacia Andrea, que movía los ojos por la carta, indecisa. Más bien, parecía que no había probado un plato de _Smith & Wollensky_ en su vida.  
   
“Lo mismo” cerró la carta y se la entregó al camarero. “Gracias” añadió.  
   
“Tráiganos una botella de vino, también. Tinto. Español, si lo tiene” espetó entonces Miranda. El camarero asintió y partió con la comanda, devolviéndoles la privacidad que antes tenían.  
   
“¿Y bien? Dijiste que querías comentarme algo” dijo Miranda, observando a Andrea.  
   
Se fijó en que su atuendo, aunque era de materiales asequibles, estaba bastante bien escogido. Llevaba un jersey fino de cuello alto gris oscuro, que contrastaba con una chaqueta blanca a juego con los pantalones. Aunque la chaqueta era algo holgada, el jersey se ceñía a su figura, marcando su cintura y su pecho. Le otorgaba un toque juvenil y atractivo.  
   
“Eh, sí” Andrea carraspeó como intentando eliminar cualquier debilidad en su voz. Miranda tuvo la sensación de que estaba preparándose para dar un discurso.  
   
“Ayer por la mañana recibí una llamada de un tal Roger” hizo una pausa. Con toda seguridad pudo observar la expresión de poco interés de Miranda. “Era un periodista de _Page Six_ ”.  
   
Miranda se inclinó entonces sobre el respaldo de su asiento y se tocó los anillos que tenía en los dedos, tensando la mandíbula.  
   
“¿Y?” respondió, cauta.  
   
“Y… me han hecho preguntas sobre ti” la miró a los ojos; Miranda no se había movido un ápice. “Y sobre la columna”.  
   
Miranda emitió un suspiro contenido. “¿Qué les has dicho?”  
   
“Nada, claro” Andrea se reclinó sobre su asiento, y luego negó con las manos como comprendiendo finalmente. “Oh, no te he llamado para pedirte ayuda, lo de ayer está resuelto”.  
   
Miranda la miró expectante, pidiendo indirectamente más detalles de aquella llamada. Andrea giró la cabeza como quitándole importancia, y relató rápidamente el suceso.  
   
“Me preguntó si querría hacer una entrevista con ellos, y cuando mencionó su interés en la inspiración de la historia y los personajes, sospeché” se detuvo un momento. “Ya me habían intentado contactar para contarles cualquier cosa sobre ti cuando dejé _Runway_. Aún no tengo ni idea de cómo consiguieron mi número, la verdad” agitó la cabeza con resignación. “Desde entonces, estoy un poco más alerta con los reporteros que me piden entrevistas” añadió con tono irónico.  
   
“Lo sé” contestó Miranda antes de que Andrea pudiera continuar. “Nigel me lo comentó la semana pasada”.  
   
“Oh, eh… bien” dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo al hilo de la conversación. “El tal Roger me dijo que llamaba desde _Page Six_ , así que me negué a decirle nada, y entonces fue cuando casualmente comentó la fiesta del jueves, y las fotos que circulan por internet”.  
   
Miranda hizo un fino aspaviento. Eran unos auténticos cuervos chupasangre.  
   
“Así que me ofreció entrevistarme con ellos como una ‘ _venganza sobre La Priestly’_ ” Andrea mimetizó las comillas con sus manos, y Miranda emitió una leve sonrisa que agradó a Andrea, a juzgar por su expresión.  
   
“Le despedí amablemente y después te llamé” terminó.  
   
Miranda la observó unos segundos. Parecía satisfecha con su pequeña hazaña. Decidió, por una vez, darle el gusto de reconocérselo.  
   
“Parece que supiste manejar la situación” dijo.  
   
Andrea asintió, y levantó una ceja. “Deberías tener un poco más de fe en mí”.  
   
La observó ensanchar sutilmente los ojos, como si no hubiera pensado sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas y estuviera arrepintiéndose inmediatamente. Era realmente divertido verla intentando no cometer errores delante de ella; tanto como cuando trabajaba en _Runway_ , pero de una manera… distinta.  
   
“Eso parece” contestó. Andrea sonrió espontáneamente.  
   
El camarero volvió con una botella de vino. Se la enseñó a Miranda, que asintió con elegancia y volvió a mirar a Andrea. Estaba concentrada en los movimientos del camarero, perfectamente profesionales. Las bellas líneas de su cuello, al igual que en la fiesta del jueves, la encandilaron mientras servía.  
   
Andrea elevó su copa en un brindis silencioso, y tomó un sorbo. Cerró los ojos saboreándolo y manifestó el placer con su rostro. Miranda no pudo evitar sentir un gozo en su interior ante la imagen. No había tomado a Andrea por una sibarita del vino, pero le agradó descubrir esa faceta de ella.  
   
Andrea dejó la copa en la mesa, volviendo a una expresión seria. “Básicamente, te he llamado para avisarte. Conociéndoles, lo de ayer puede ser el primero de muchos intentos de conseguir una noticia, y las fotos del jueves parecen haberles dado combustible. No sé qué podrían atreverse a publicar”.  
   
“¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Lo que puedan publicar sobre mí?” preguntó entonces Miranda.  
   
“¡No! Bueno… sí, pero, no en ese sentido. Me preocupa que tu reputación o la de _Runway_ se vean afectadas por algo que es mi responsabilidad” tomó aire y se inclinó hacia ella, acercando su mano peligrosamente a la de Miranda, apoyada en la mesa. “Te aseguro que la novela no contiene nada que pudiera dañar a _Runway_ ” se detuvo un momento y suspiró, abatida. “Pero, si lo deseas, estoy dispuesta a enseñártela”.  
   
Quedaron en silencio unos segundos.  
   
“Quiero decir, me gustaría que la descubrieses cada semana, pero me interesa más que esos cuervos no te cojan por sorpresa por algo que _yo_ estoy publicando” bajó la vista un momento hacia su plato vacío, y luego la dirigió hacia Miranda de nuevo.  
   
Cogerla por sorpresa. Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero se contuvo. Andrea realmente temía ser fruto de preocupación para Miranda. ‘ _Ingenua_ ’ pensó.  
   
“Todos nuestros empleados han firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad. En principio no debería suponer un problema para _Runway_ ” dijo Miranda, recordando las palabras de su director de arte. “No obstante, sería conveniente recordárselo de una manera… sutil. Se lo comentaré a Nigel”.  
   
“Siento mucho los problemas que pueda causaros esto, de verdad” respondió Andrea. “Parecía que ya se habían olvidado de mí”.  
   
Se quedaron en silencio. Miranda la miró fijamente durante un momento, evaluando la sinceridad de su disculpa. Andrea se había convertido en una persona decidida y segura de sí misma en estos dos años. Incluso, Miranda podía sentir un aura carismática y atrayente en su persona. Sin embargo, la transparencia que la caracterizaba desde que la conoció permanecía en ella. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino.  
   
“Andrea, tienes que entender una cosa. Mientras yo sea una figura pública, la prensa seguirá publicando sobre mi vida. Algunos medios son más respetuosos que otros, es evidente. Pero,” se detuvo un momento, pensando sus palabras de nuevo “si… realmente deseas–”  
   
“Soy consciente, Miranda” espetó Andrea, sorprendiéndola con su interrupción. “Perdona, continúa” añadió tras observar su expresión. Miranda permaneció en silencio unos segundos, tomó otro trago de vino y se aclaró la garganta, esta vez para infundirse valor más que otra razón.  
   
“Si deseas continuar en contacto conmigo, va a ser un aspecto recurrente. Sobre todo si es… en persona” evaluó cada gesto en el rostro de Andrea tras enunciar sus palabras. “Mira a tu alrededor, no nos hemos sentado en esta mesa por casualidad” señaló el estratégico espacio que las rodeaba, “pero no todos los restaurantes tendrán reservados disponibles, incluso para Miranda Priestly”.  
   
Andrea permaneció callada, y Miranda volvió a mirarla a los ojos. “Es una decisión que tendrás que tomar antes de seguir con… esto” detestaba ser imprecisa, pero tampoco tenía palabras para definir lo que fuera que Andrea y ella estuvieran haciendo.  
   
Andrea la miró sin inmutarse, valorando sus palabras. Tomó un trago de vino y observó el pilar de cemento que había detrás de ellas. Volvió a mirarla y colocó  su mano sobre la de Miranda, provocándole un ligero cosquilleo que recorrió todo su cuerpo y del que no sabía si Andrea era consciente.  
   
“Sobreviviré” dijo decidida, y enarcó una sonrisa entre alegre y traviesa, que contrastaba con el aplomo de su mirada.  
   
Un camarero llegó para entregarles sus platos y Andrea dejó huérfana la mano de Miranda. La observó oliendo su comida con deleite mientras el camarero se marchaba.  
   
“ _Bon appétit_ ” dijo Miranda. Andrea realizó una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, y se dispuso a coger sus cubiertos.  
   
Concentrada en cortar su solomillo, Miranda escuchó de pronto un gemido de placer que casi le hizo caer sus cuchillo y tenedor si no los hubiera tenido bien sujetos. Alzó la vista y observó el rostro de pura satisfacción que Andrea poseía mientras masticaba lentamente; una oleada de calor la invadió como hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.  
   
Se recompuso como pudo mientras empezaba a comer ella también.  
   
“Está delicioso” dijo Andrea.  
   
“¿No habías venido nunca antes aquí?”  
   
Andrea negó con la cabeza. “Qué va. Antes de trabajar en _Runway_ no teníamos dinero para permitírnoslo”.  
   
Miranda tragó y se quedó quieta. “‘¿Teníamos?’”  
   
Se dio cuenta en ese instante de que no tenía ni idea de la vida de Andrea, anterior o posterior a su etapa en _Runway_. No es que tuviera que interesarse por la vida de sus trabajadores, pero se le hizo inevitable sentir una espinita clavarse en su corazón ante aquel pensamiento. Habían pasado ocho meses juntas y Andrea conocía prácticamente todos los aspectos de su vida; desde cómo le gustaba el café hasta hacer el proyecto de ciencias de sus hijas. Y, sin embargo, ella era una perfecta desconocida para Miranda.  
   
“Sí, Nate y yo” el rostro de Miranda se tornó serio mientras Andrea se explicaba, aunque no entendía muy bien la razón. “Además, él estaba estudiando para ser chef, por lo que las cenas no estaban nada mal incluso con los productos de oferta del supermercado”.  
   
Hasta ese momento, no se le había ocurrido que ella pudiera tener pareja; sin saber bien por qué, sintió un pesar en el estómago. Andrea debió percatarse de su repentino estado interno, porque se apresuró a añadir algo más.  
   
“Después de que él se fuera a Boston, supongo que no tenía a nadie con quien venir. Y el sueldo tampoco mejoró, para ser honestos” sonrió con sorna mientras rellenaba su copa y la de Miranda.  
   
El chef se había marchado a Boston. Bien. Miranda se atrevió a preguntarle por ello. “¿Por qué se fue?”  
   
“Oh, bueno” la sonrisa de Andrea se transformó en una risa nerviosa. “Ocurrió justo antes de volar a París, de hecho” carraspeó y se llevó la mano a la nuca, intranquila. “No le gustaba que dedicara tanto tiempo a mi trabajo”.  
   
Sí, a Miranda le sonaba esa historia; tenía tres divorcios para demostrarlo.  
   
Andrea inspiró y miró hacia un lado, como haciendo memoria. “Lo cierto es que cada vez tenía menos tiempo para él. Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo que lo dejáramos” tomó un trozo de carne. “Y después de lo de Christian, desde luego que él no iba a–”  
   
“¿Christian? ¿Qué Christian?”cortó Miranda.  
   
“Christian Thompson. El escritor” Andrea enunció sus palabras como si hablara de la predicción del tiempo.  
   
Miranda frunció el ceño intentando comprender, hasta que todo encajó como un puzzle.  
   
“¿Tú? ¿Con ese… _playboy_?” observó a Andrea levantar las cejas intentando no reírse, sonrojándose. Estaba conociendo a una Andrea que jamás pensó que existía, pero que era completamente lógico que fuera real. Tampoco tenía claro si le agradaba.  
   
“¡Fue una noche! En París, me invitó a cenar, bebimos, una cosa llevó a la otra y–”  
   
“Oh, por favor, ¡tú puedes aspirar a algo mejor que Christian Thompson!” Miranda la miró de arriba de abajo inconscientemente, con la intención de probar su argumento.  
   
Un rubor se hizo presente en las mejillas de Andrea que intentó ocultarlo sin éxito. Se recreó en su copa de vino.  
   
“Me enteré por él de lo de Irv y Jacqueline Follet” añadió, cambiando ligeramente de tema. La miró de nuevo con aquella expresión cándida tan propia de ella. “Tenía un borrador de lo que sería la portada de _Runway_ después de tu salida”.  
   
Miranda le devolvió la mirada, recordando la insistencia de Andrea en avisarla del plan que se estaban maquinando a sus espaldas. Debía reconocer que la sorprendió sobremanera con aquel gesto.  
   
Andrea se rió y se tapó los ojos. “Dios, le dejé medio desnudo y me marché corriendo a avisarte”.  
   
Miranda levantó una ceja, divertida. “Debe ser una imagen para recordar”.  
   
“Oh, su cara fue para enmarcarla” respondió Andrea. Ambas rieron ante tal pensamiento.  
  
––  
  
Terminaron su comida y se dispusieron a salir del restaurante para despedirse, cuando Miranda decidió comentar una última cuestión.  
   
“Me gustaría leer el manuscrito de la novela. Si no te importa” dijo.  
   
Observó la repentina desilusionada expresión de Andrea, que recompuso en un segundo. “Claro, sólo dime a dónde enviarlo y lo–”  
   
“Había pensado que me lo podrías entregar la semana que viene. Creo que tengo el almuerzo del martes libre”.  
   
La expresión de Andrea se transformó; se quedó con la boca abierta ante la propuesta de Miranda. Era tan consciente como ella de que no habituaba a proponer planes, pero se lo había pasado especialmente bien durante esta comida. No tenía nada que perder.  
   
“Tengo una reunión en el St. Regis a las once, podemos vernos a la misma hora que hoy” continuó Miranda, como si nada.  
   
“Eh, sí, es perfecto”.  
   
“Le daré a Emily los detalles para la reserva, entonces” Miranda se colocó las gafas de sol, y se miraron fijamente un momento.  
   
Andrea asintió. “Hasta la próxima” respondió.  
   
“Adiós, Andrea”.  
   
Se acercó para darle dos delicados besos de despedida, y volvió a sentir el hormigueo que la inundó la vez anterior ante el tacto suave de la tez de Andrea.  
   
Se metió en el coche e indicó a Roy que pusiera rumbo a su casa. La observó mientras caminaba por la acera majestuosamente, con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y la otra sujetando el bolso. _‘Desde luego, ha aprendido a moverse con tacones_ ’ se descubrió pensando.  
  
––  
  
“Mamá” escuchó la voz de Caroline en la lejanía, cada vez más cerca. “¿Mamá? ¿Me estás escuchando?”  
   
“Sí, Bobbsey, perdona” Miranda salió de su ensimismamiento como pudo, pinchando un trozo de brócoli de su plato. “¿Qué decías?”  
   
Su hija suspiró sonoramente. “Tenemos que comprarnos uniformes nuevos para el colegio. El que tenemos está viejo”.  
   
“Claro, cariño. Mañana llamaré a Emily para que se lo comente a Cara y vaya a por ellos” Miranda sabía que sus uniformes habían sido renovados el año pasado, pero no se opuso a la demanda de sus hijas.  
   
“¿En qué estabas pensando?” le preguntó Cassidy.  
   
“En nada cariño. Sólo en el almuerzo de hoy”.  
   
“¿Con quién has comido?” le preguntó Caroline.  
   
“Con una…” ¿amiga? No, pero tampoco conocida. “Una persona que trabajó conmigo hace tiempo”.  
   
Sus hijas se miraron con extrañeza.  
   
“¿Le conocemos?” demandó Cassidy.  
   
“Puede ser. Solía traerme el libro a casa hace meses”.  
   
Observó la atención de sus hijas creciendo por momentos. “¿Cómo se llama?”  
   
Miranda deliberó un momento sobre a dónde podría estar llevándolas esta conversación. Con sus hijas, muchas veces era un misterio.  
   
“Andrea” respondió escuetamente.  
   
“Oh” dijo Caroline, asintiendo pensativa. “¡La recuerdo! Es la que nos llevó los libros de Harry Potter a la estación de tren”.  
   
“¡Sí!” añadió Cassidy, “me acuerdo de aquella vez que vino a casa y le–” su hermana le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa que Miranda no falló en captar.  
   
“¿Qué ocurre?” Miranda soltó el tenedor, dando seriedad a sus palabras. Ya era consciente de la naturaleza bromista de sus hijas, pero nunca había oído nada que le hubieran hecho a Andrea.  
   
Caroline la miró suspirando y confesó de forma más pausada para contestar a su madre.  
   
“Cuando vino una noche, no sabía dónde tenía que poner la ropa limpia y el libro”.  
   
“Estuvo un rato merodeando entre las mesillas de la entrada” añadió Cassidy medio riendo.  
   
“No la habíamos visto nunca, así que le dijimos que podía subir al piso de arriba… a dejarte el libro” terminó Caroline.  
   
“Oh, Dios santo” Miranda se tapó la cara en actitud resignada.  
   
‘ _O sea que fue por eso por lo que Andrea subió las escaleras aquella vez_ ’. Las gemelas permanecieron calladas, a la espera. Entonces Miranda empezó a reír sonoramente y observó la expresión perpleja de sus hijas.  
   
“Realmente no tenéis remedio” dijo, con una expresión burlona, y volvió a coger su tenedor. “Venga, terminaos la cena”.  
   
Miranda continuó comiendo, perdida en la comparación entre la imagen insegura de Andrea de aquella lejana noche y la decidida y resuelta de esta mañana. El cosquilleo que sintió ante el roce de su mejilla volvió a aparecer en su vientre.  
   
Fue una sensación que la acompañó durante toda la noche. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar!! :( Una suma de motivos me retrasaron más de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero el más importante es que necesitaba acabar un futuro capítulo antes de continuar publicando. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, el primero en el que Miranda y Andy empiezan a entablar una conversación!
> 
> Saludos! :)


	10. Andy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de diversión como celebración del comienzo de noviembre! :P

Andy entró por la puerta de Smith & Wollensky y observó a Miranda, que estaba en la barra del bar esperándola, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. Llevaba un vestido de algodón fino color amaranto, abierto por delante de arriba a abajo, como si de una bata de altísima calidad se tratara, y que se entrecruzaba en la cintura con un lazo del mismo color del vestido. La tela dejaba al aire sus piernas a la altura de la rodilla, pero también podía adivinarse parte de sus muslos, otorgándole un aire sensual y provocador que la dejó sin respiración.  
   
La miró a los ojos. Si no fuera porque estaba segura al 100% de que tenía delante a Miranda Priestly, hubiera jurado que la estaba devorando con la mirada.  
   
“Andrea” se estremeció al oír su nombre en sus labios. “Ven aquí”.  
   
Andy se acercó a ella con paso lento y consciente.  
   
“Andrea, tenemos que ocultar la identidad de Lucie. No podemos dejar que lo descubran…” Miranda la tomó de la mano y la acercó hacia ella suavemente, acortando el espacio entre ambas y quedando a escasos centímetros. La suavidad de su piel la estremeció sin remedio. Sin apartar la mirada de su rostro, la observó torcer ligeramente la cabeza y acercarse poco a poco a su mejilla. Podía sentir su respiración sobre la piel del cuello, hasta que su boca quedó a la altura de su oreja.  
   
“No podemos dejar que nos descubran” susurró.  
   
Andy cerró los ojos, intentando administrar la oleada de sensaciones que estaba recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras Miranda volvía a su posición. Mantuvo sus manos aferradas a las de Andy.  
   
“Miranda” comenzó Andy, intentando ocultar el temblor de su voz. “No ocurrirá nada. He sido muy cauta, no lo averiguarán jamás. Yo nunca haría nada que pudiera perjudicarte, no podría–”.  
   
Miranda le acarició la mejilla dulcemente, y Andy certificó que no había conocido una piel tan suave en toda su vida. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el tacto de sus dedos. Entonces Miranda le empezó a pasar su dedo pulgar por el labio inferior con tal delicadeza que no parecía existir nada más en el mundo.  
   
Andy la miró a los ojos y observó el azul claro que los inundaba como un manto plagado de estrellas. Su mirada, concentrada en los labios que estaba tocando, estaba llena de deseo y seducción.  
   
“M-Miranda…” Miranda levantó la vista y le mantuvo la mirada.  
   
“Ha llegado el momento” dijo, y sus ojos volvieron a los labios de Andy.  
   
Andy bajó los suyos hasta los labios de Miranda. Como si estuviera escrito en piedra, sintió una tremenda atracción hacia ellos. Sintió los dedos de Miranda recorrer su cuello hasta que la tomó suavemente de la nuca y acortó la distancia entre ambas. Giró levemente la cabeza, y se dispuso a…

  
  
\--

 

El sonido del despertador retumbó estridente por toda la habitación. Andy estiró el brazo para apagarlo y luego se quedó inmóvil, absorta en el sueño que aún estaba presente en su mente. Estaba sudando. Sintió una intensidad en el vientre que no parecía aminorarse, mientras las imágenes pasaban una y otra vez por su cabeza.  
   
Se metió la mano por dentro del pantalón para comprobar que la humedad que sentía en su ropa interior era real. Miró fijamente al techo mientras se hacía consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.  
   
‘ _Qué coño ha sido eso_ ’.  
   
Cuando se encontró con fuerza suficiente, se levantó de la cama y se metió en la ducha. Tendría que darse prisa en prepararse para ir al periódico, hoy con más razón que iba a salir a almorzar con Miranda. Para el día siguiente, debía dejar listas las tareas pendientes que Greg le había encomendado el lunes, y que consistían fundamentalmente en hacer unas cuantas entrevistas a pie de calle y leerse un par de artículos científicos.  
   
Salió corriendo de su casa, sin desayunar y con la intención de comprarse un café de camino. Cuando llegó al edificio, entró en la redacción y se sentó en su escritorio, concentrándose a duras penas en su trabajo.  
   
Aunque ya habían pasado unos cuantos días después de haberse encontrado con Miranda para comer, una especie de energía efusiva seguía persiguiéndola cada vez que la redactora-jefe se colaba en sus pensamientos. Cuando recordaba su caminar firme con aquel vestido entrelazado en su cintura, el corazón se le aceleraba de forma sutil.  
   
Pero, lo que más le había removido, fue el candor de su mirada, que Andy sabía reservaba para muy selectas personas. Sólo existían dos seres humanos sobre la faz de la Tierra con los que Andy había identificado esa expresión en su rostro… y no tenían más de trece años. Ya en aquella época, cuando trabajaba para ella, la dejaba sin aliento identificar aquellos ojos cariñosos en la ilustre “Reina de las Nieves”, la fría y calculadora redactora-jefe que todo el mundo temía. Andy no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo podía ser cierto que existieran dos facetas tan antagónicas de aquella complicada y brillante mujer, y al mismo tiempo sentía una profunda necesidad de escrutar cada recoveco de su rostro cada vez que ocurría, de beber de cada efímero detalle.  
   
El sábado pasado no fue una excepción.  
   
Observar de nuevo aquellos ojos azul cielo desprendiendo oleadas de afecto dirigidas hacia ella, le provocó una agradable intensidad en el estómago que todavía no la había abandonado. Era un efecto succionador que poseía la personalidad de Miranda, y que en el fondo le inspiraba cierta inquietud por hacerse adicta a ella. Con el simple hecho de evocar brevemente aquellas sensaciones, se le estaba volviendo difícil no anhelar más.  
   
Ahora más que nunca entendía las palabras de Nigel, cuando le dijo que la compañía de Miranda podría convertirse en una auténtica droga.  
   
En sus reflexiones nocturnas, Andy llegó a una conclusión sobre su encuentro: había sido reconfortante sentirse a la altura de Miranda, y no como una subordinada; incluso, Miranda había mostrado curiosidad por su vida y su pasado. Como su asistente, jamás había presenciado a Miranda interactuar así. Fue agradable compartir un espacio con ella sin estar alerta ante cualquier orden que pudiera darle, cualquier detalle que pudiera alterar su estado de ánimo.  
   
“Qué elegante vienes hoy” le dijo Anthony.  
   
“Eh, sí” Andy observó su vestido. No era nada especial, pero para Miranda marcaría la diferencia en comparación a unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta. Acompañado de unos tacones, su atuendo sería suficiente para la redactora-jefe de _Runway_. “He quedado para comer”.  
   
Anthony se giró en su silla dramáticamente, con las cejas levantadas. “Cuéntame más”.  
   
Andy le miró fijamente. “Oh, no es nada especial, en realidad”.  
   
“Pero no es de trabajo, nunca te habías vestido así para una reunión de trabajo” Anthony la observó con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan observador?  
   
Andy dudó un momento, pero finalmente contestó. “No, no es de trabajo”.  
   
Anthony frunció los labios levemente. “¿Es Ryan?”  
   
Andy agrandó los ojos. “¿Qué?”  
   
“Que si es Ryan. ¿No te ha invitado a salir todavía?”.  
   
“Eh, no” le miró extrañada.  
   
“Oh. Está tardando más de lo que yo pensaba, entonces. No parece querer sólo una amistad contigo”.  
   
Andy agitó la cabeza en señal de perplejidad. “No me ha dicho nada”.  
   
“Hm” contestó Anthony, perdido durante un segundo en sus pensamientos. Se recostó en la silla y volvió a mirarla. “¿Y entonces quién es?”  
   
Andy se dejó caer en la silla e intentó no darle importancia a sus palabras. “Sólo una… amiga”. Tragó visiblemente ante el calificativo que le había otorgado a Miranda. No era del todo erróneo, pero tampoco se sentía exacto.  
   
“Vale” respondió Anthony con media sonrisa, indicándole con su entonación que continuara hablando.  
   
“Quiere leer la novela, he quedado con ella para dársela” señaló el manuscrito impreso en un lateral de su mesa.  
   
Anthony asintió. Parecía querer presionar más en el tema, pero la expresión de Andy debió indicarle hacer todo lo contrario. Volvió a ponerse frente a su escritorio, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

  
  
\--

 

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el reloj marcaba las 12:30. Debía salir corriendo de la redacción si quería llegar a tiempo al St. Regis. Cogió el manuscrito antes de volar hacia la carretera y tomar un taxi para evitar las molestas esperas del transporte público. Una vez el taxi se detuvo, pagó al conductor y se apresuró a la puerta del hotel. Observó su reloj, eran las 12:57.  
   
“Bienvenida al St. Regis, señorita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?” le dijo el hombre que guardaba la puerta.  
   
“Hola, sí, tengo una cita en el restaurante” dijo, jadeando.  
   
“Muy bien. Por aquí”. Le abrió la puerta. “Mis compañeros le ayudarán a encontrar la mesa”.  
   
“Gracias” Andy entró en el edificio y se dirigió hacia donde le habían indicado. Un camarero le mostró el camino hasta su mesa y Andy le siguió por el salón. Recorrieron toda la habitación hasta que llegaron a una zona con varios espacios de sofás y asientos acolchados, separados entre sí y del resto de la sala por biombos de madera.  
   
Se detuvo en la mesa que el camarero señaló. Era un reservado de lo más… privado. Ni siquiera podía observar el resto de las mesas desde dentro. Colocó su blazer y el manuscrito en el sofá, donde parecía haber suficiente amplitud para sentarse también, y dirigió de nuevo la vista hacia el salón, haciendo esfuerzos para asomarse y poder ver algo.  
   
Oteó el pasillo y reconoció a Miranda caminando hacia ella. Observó absorta su paso imperturbable y seguro, con las gafas de sol en una mano y su bolso de Gucci en la otra. Se detuvo a examinar su atuendo. Llevaba el pañuelo de Hermès que Andy reconoció de ocasiones anteriores, y un vestido negro oscuro que se abotonaba por delante de arriba a abajo, el último botón del escote convenientemente situado a la altura de su pecho. Lo acompañaba un cinturón de cuero ancho que hacía las veces de corsé, ciñendo su cintura.  
   
“Hola, Miranda” dijo, intentando esconder su inquietud.  
   
“Buenos días, Andrea” contestó Miranda. Al escuchar su voz, Andy recordó sin querer el sueño que tuvo por la mañana. Sin embargo, esta vez Miranda parecía algo cansada.  
   
Se acercaron para darse los dos besos de rigor y el perfume de Miranda la embriagó. Ante la expresión fatigada de su rostro, le dió un apretón leve e inconsciente en el antebrazo, y un hormigueo se apoderó de ella cuando se hizo consciente de la impropiedad que podría suponer el gesto para Miranda. Sin embargo, no parecía haberle molestado.  
   
El camarero se acercó a dejarles las cartas y Andy se sentó en el sofá donde había dejado sus cosas. Miranda tomó la silla a su lado, sus rodillas casi podían tocarse.  
   
“¿Desean algo de beber mientras tanto?”  
   
“Vino. Blanco, que sea decente” espetó Miranda sin mirarle. Se acomodó en su asiento. “Traiga la botella”.  
   
“Para ambas” añadió Andy. El camarero asintió y se marchó. “¿Ha eh… ha pasado algo?” se atrevió a preguntar.  
   
Miranda la contempló un segundo, desconcertada, como si no fuera consciente de la evidencia de su expresión de extenuación. No obstante, en vez de evadirla con un comentario sarcástico, le contestó. “Acabo de tener una reunión de lo más… desalentadora”.  
   
Andy asintió y se quedó callada en actitud de espera, dejando a Miranda el tiempo suficiente por si quería continuar. La observó suspirar con resignación.  
   
“Los contables están implantando medidas presupuestarias. Según tengo entendido, algún tipo de estrechez económica que afectará a Elias Clark. Y a todo el mundo, al parecer” rió con una expresión de animadversión. “Irv ha recortado el presupuesto de _Runway_ para el año que viene un veinticinco por ciento”.  
   
Andy se quedó perpleja. No había pasado muchos meses trabajando allí, pero tampoco hacía falta tener mucha idea de moda para entender que trabajar con un cuarto menos de los fondos usuales sería prácticamente una hazaña.  
   
“¿El veinticinco? Pero eso… Miranda, eso es mucho dinero” respondió Andy.  
   
El camarero volvió con una botella de vino y Miranda esperó a que la abriera, sirviera sus copas y se marchara para continuar hablando.  
   
“Sí, lo es” Andy la observó tomar un buen trago de vino y recrearse en él, como si fuera una copa de whiskey. “Casi dos millones y medio”.  
   
“¡¿DOS MILL–?!” Andy se detuvo a sí misma antes de causar una escena. Volvió a hablar susurrando, con tono de preocupación. “¡¿De dónde va a salir todo ese dinero?!”  
   
Miranda la observó un momento con mirada perpleja y luego apartó la mirada, como si estuviera entre molesta y frustrada. “Sueldos, principalmente. Tendremos que despedir a mucha gente, lo cual será un proceso… desagradable. Pero si no lo hacemos sería difícil continuar” se llevó la mano a la sien como si tuviera dolor de cabeza. “Sólo de imaginar sus llantos me dan ganas de obligar a Irv a que les despida él”.  
   
“Debería ser él quien lo hiciera”respondió. Realmente, pensó Andy, ese hombre no tenía empatía ninguna por los demás. Mucho menos por sus subordinados.  
   
Recordó las escasas interacciones que había tenido con él. Cuando le conoció, en uno de los ascensores de Elias Clark, parecía de hecho ligeramente molesto con la gestión de Miranda, cuyas modificaciones en el número que estaban publicando por aquel entonces le costarían unos cientos de miles de dólares. ¿Pudiera ser que…?  
   
“¿Sabes cuánto se limitará el presupuesto de las demás revistas?” preguntó, bebiendo de su copa. Miranda levantó la vista y la encaró. Un pensamiento recorrió su mente como el eco de una gran cueva, y encendió su pecho.  
  
' _Oh, esa mirada_ '.  
  
Su sutil expresión de deleite era parecida a la de aquella vez en su despacho cuando examinó de arriba a abajo su atuendo exquisitamente escogido por Nigel, a la última moda. Si ya en aquel momento un agradable cosquilleo apareció en su estómago, ahora se le hizo inevitable sentir una oleada de triunfo recorrer todo su ser.  
   
“Todos tienen recortes de entre el quince y el veinte por ciento” contestó escuetamente, sus labios ligeramente apretados que identificó como una sonrisa escondida.  
   
Andy se quedó en silencio, contemplando los ojos de Miranda. Su mirada era intensa y estaba llena de significado. La maniobra de Irv de limitar su presupuesto más que las demás revistas sólo podía significar que quería martirizar a Miranda lo máximo posible. Esta vez no la separaría de la revista por sí mismo, sino que la obligaría a salir por su propia voluntad, cuando no le quedara más que el recuerdo de lo que _Runway_ un día fue.  
   
“Menudo capullo” respondió entonces Andy negando con la cabeza. Le pareció ver de reojo una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Miranda, que recompuso rápidamente.  
   
“Es un movimiento de doble beneficio para él” continuó Miranda. “Mientras limite el presupuesto, él seguirá obteniendo beneficio, y al mismo tiempo me hará la vida imposible”.  
   
Andy se reclinó en su asiento y tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino. Estaba a la temperatura perfecta, delicioso. Como el vino del sábado pasado en Smith  & Wollensky. _‘Sí’_ pensó. _‘Y los que pagarán serán los que menos lo merecen, que son despedidos, como siempre’_. La furia creció en su interior, algo que Miranda pareció notar.  
   
“No desesperes” añadió. “Aún no está todo perdido” enarcó un gesto de malicia que Andy no pudo evitar considerar tremendamente seductor.  
   
“¿Qué piensas hacer?” preguntó, pero su duda cayó al vacío cuando el camarero se acercó a ellas y les preguntó por su comida.  
   
“Tomaré la ventresca” dijo Miranda observando el menú de reojo.  
   
Andy se apresuró a leer rápidamente la carta. Se había olvidado por completo de elegir un plato. “El entrecot, por favor. Poco hecho”.  
   
El camarero tomó las cartas y se encaminó a la cocina. Andy volvió a mirarla con expresión de interés, y Miranda se la devolvió.  
   
“De momento, tenemos que esperar. No quiero adelantar acontecimientos” concluyó. Cuando Miranda finalizaba una conversación, era mejor no presionar.  
   
Andy tomó otro poco de vino. Por la expresión de su rostro, el humor de Miranda parecía ahora más sosegado y agradable, por lo que creyó conveniente hacerle entrega del manuscrito.  
   
“Te he traído la novela, como me pediste” dijo, en un tono suave. La levantó del asiento para que Miranda la viera. “Es la única copia física”.  
   
“Gracias” respondió Miranda. Y ahí estaba otra vez, aquella candidez que vio en sus ojos la última vez y que la incendiaba por dentro. Intentó ocultar sus emociones bebiendo de nuevo.  
   
“Es más larga que la publicación del periódico” añadió, aún con la copa en la mano. “Espero que te guste el final. Lo tuve que meditar muchas horas” Andy fijó la vista en sus dedos pegados al cristal, evaluando si debía aminorar la velocidad a la que estaba bebiendo.  
   
Miranda la miró con el ceño fruncido pero no de extrañeza, sino con el aspecto de estar debatiéndose en su interior. Abrió la boca y tardó unos segundos en hablar.  
   
“Aquello que dijiste en tu correo sobre construir el personaje” Andy la observó tragar saliva y apretar los labios antes de continuar hablando. “Me cuesta comprender cómo fabricaste esa… faceta privada e íntima de Lucie” se detuvo un momento. “Si es que también basaste esa parte de ella en mí”.  
   
Andy se quedó inmóvil. No esperaba que Miranda quisiera hablar sobre ese tema con ella. No después de que se hubiera tomado la molestia de crear una identidad anónima para confrontarla. Claro, que hace dos semanas no había cruzado palabra con ella desde aquel coche en la Semana de la Moda de París.  
   
Un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza. ‘ _Que si lo basé en ti_ ’.  
   
“Oh, bueno” dijo en su lugar. Miró a todas partes, visiblemente nerviosa, “la idea de desarrollar esas tres partes surgió de un curso de psicología que hice en la universidad” Miranda enarcó una ceja. “Al parecer, el ser humano tiene tres esferas: una pública, una privada, y otra íntima. Me pareció interesante escribir desde esa perspectiva” llevó la vista hasta Miranda, que la estaba escuchando pacientemente.  
   
Tomó un nuevo trago de vino, y continuó, “pero la idea primaria de escribir a Lucie surgió mucho antes, y fue más espontáneo” se centró en juguetear con la servilleta de tela que tenía en el regazo. “Cuando dejé _Runway_ , no pasé precisamente… la mejor época de mi vida”.  
   
Dudó sobre cómo continuar su argumento. Cualquier idea mal explicada podría suponer una ofensa para Miranda, teniendo en cuenta que estaba hablando indirectamente de ella. Y quién sabe lo que ocurriría si Miranda se ofendía por sus palabras.  
   
Miranda inclinó el cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás. “¿No fue la mejor época?” preguntó, girando la cabeza en un gesto que casi denotaba preocupación.  
   
Andy emitió una risa nerviosa. “No, en fin…” exhaló. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de no haber desayunado aquella mañana, el vino comenzaba a embotarle la cabeza. Inspiró, infundiéndose el valor necesario para expresar lo que quería decir. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos interesados de Miranda.  
   
“¿Alguna vez has sentido que todo a tu alrededor forma parte de una confabulación en tu contra?”  
   
Miranda levantó una ceja, como señalando lo evidente.  
   
“Claro, sí, en qué estoy pensando. Pues… fue uno de esos momentos. Estaba hecha un lío, sin trabajo, y no sabía qué narices hacer con mi vida”.  
   
Observó una expresión de escrutinio en su rostro que reconoció perfectamente. Era parecida a la que tuvo cuando la entrevistó en su despacho, pero con un aire más… cercano. Debía explicarse con más detalle y dejar de dar vueltas sobre el tema, y si tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus palabras más tarde, que así fuera.  
   
“Cuando volví de París me encontré mi vida del revés. O quizá ya la dejé así antes de irme” hizo un gesto con la mano. “Nate había recogido sus cosas antes de que yo llegara, así que el piso estaba vacío. También intenté ponerme en contacto con dos amigos que teníamos en común, Lily y Doug, pero habían dejado de hablarme por la misma razón que Nate se fue” Miranda la miró casi con indignación, provocando un leve sentimiento de alivio en su pecho.  
   
“Mis padres me presionaban cada dos por tres para llamarle y volver con él, aunque eso significara mudarse a Boston y perder todo el avance de mi carrera profesional. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a pagar el alquiler hasta que encontré el puesto en el _New York Mirror_. Pero tampoco conocía a nadie allí, así que seguía estando más bien sola”.  
   
Miranda se recostó en su silla, con una mano en la barbilla.  
   
“Así que un día, en mi apartamento, se me ocurrió intentar escribir para desahogarme. Unas semanas más tarde me encontré el texto de nuevo mientras hacía limpieza por casa, y la idea de continuar construyendo a Lucie me vino a la cabeza para expresar todo lo que no podía contarle a nadie más” cogió su copa de vino intentando ocultar el temblor de sus manos.  
   
Tomó un sorbo, y se quedó en silencio observando cada gesto de Miranda. Estaba inmóvil, como si estuviera procesando toda la información, queriendo entender cada palabra que Andy había dicho.  
   
“Básicamente, las únicas personas con las que podía mantener una conversación real por aquella época eran Nigel y Emily. Y eso tampoco duró mucho tiempo” Andy quiso dar a entender con su entonación que todo ese tema no era algo que tuviera demasiada importancia ahora. Al fin y al cabo, formaba parte del pasado. Había conseguido hacer varios amigos en el periódico y sus padres habían decidido abandonar el tema de Nate –aunque no el de buscar pareja–.  
   
Miranda se retorció levemente ante la mención de sus compañeros de oficina, provocando un roce entre sus piernas no intencionado. Se estaban mirando a la cara, por lo que Andy pudo observar en su mirada que había sido tan consciente como ella del choque de sus rodillas.  
   
Miranda carraspeó, rompiendo el momento que se había creado entre ellas. “Nigel nunca mencionó nada sobre haberse encontrado contigo después de… París” Miranda terminó sus palabras con una expresión de extrañeza, que se relajó en un segundo.  
   
“Oh, no la tomes con él, por favor” colocó su mano sobre la de Miranda inconscientemente, igual que el sábado, y las alarmas se activaron en su interior. Miranda se tensó levemente, pero no mostró mayores signos de incomodidad. Aunque sintió la electricidad bajar desde su brazo hasta el vientre, continuó como si nada.  
   
“La mayoría de las veces le llamé yo, y estoy segura de que quedaba conmigo por compasión” añadió apartando su mano e intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. “Además, supongo que tampoco tiene la obligación de reportarte todas las citas de su agenda”.  
   
“No, supongo que no” contestó Miranda con la mirada perdida en el vino.  
   
El camarero les entregó su comida, y ambas se dispusieron a disfrutar de su almuerzo. Tal y como ocurrió el sábado anterior, Andy observó a Miranda manejar los cubiertos y masticar elegantemente su comida; era del todo hipnótico observarla realizar tareas tan mundanas como esta. Las realizaba con tal gracia y delicadeza que Andy podía sentir parte de su ser muriéndose por ser esa ventresca.  
   
Andy continuó mirándola, quizá con demasiado descaro, y volvió a debatirse sobre si debía seguir hablando sobre aquella época. No tenía claro si era por el vino o no, pero lo cierto era que tenía ganas de poner sobre la mesa todo lo que había supuesto trabajar para Miranda.  
   
“Dilo” espetó entonces ella, reconociendo la inquietud de Andy. La miró con serenidad. “Es evidente que quieres decir algo más. Hazlo, tu sinceridad siempre ha sido un cambio de aires a mi alrededor”.  
   
Andy se quedó en silencio unos segundos. “Está bien” carraspeó. “Luego estaba el hecho de que no era capaz de dormir más de tres horas seguidas o sin tener pesadillas después de… bueno, trabajar para ti”.  
   
Miranda abrió la boca para replicarle pero Andy la cortó tocando suavemente su brazo antes de que pudiera decir nada. Miranda bajó la vista un segundo hasta su mano.  
   
“Fue una aventura trabajar en _Runway_ , pero no la cambiaría por nada del mundo” la observó cerrar la boca, visiblemente más satisfecha.  
   
“Fui a un terapeuta un par de meses, mis padres insistieron. Me dijo que tenía una especie de estrés postraumático que pasaría con el tiempo y me recetó pastillas” notó el semblante perplejo de Miranda, que estaba utilizando todas sus armas para ocultarlo. “Pero me provocaban un efecto extraño en el carácter. No me gustaban, así que las dejé”.  
   
Miranda se quedó en silencio, y Andy se preguntó si la habría dejado sin palabras. Su rostro denotaba connotaciones que eran desconocidas para Andy. Lo que sí le resultó familiar fue aquella sensación de espera ante el tornado de palabras que Miranda le espetaría. La calma antes de la tormenta. Entonces, Miranda soltó los cubiertos, la miró a los ojos y habló con determinación.  
   
“Soy consciente de que exijo a mis subordinados tanto como me exijo a mí misma, y no me avergüenza decirlo: no tengo remordimiento alguno por ello. Pero también sé que vi en ti algo que me incitó a pedirte un poco más que al resto. Es innegable que desempeñaste tu trabajo con mucho éxito. Emily ha tardado mucho tiempo en… reemplazarte” se aclaró la garganta y miró a todas partes excepto al rostro de Andy. “Lo que quiero decir es… lo siento”.  
   
Se quedaron inmóviles, calladas, y entonces Miranda volvió a fijar la vista en Andy ante su silencio. Se miraron fijamente, bebiendo del mar de intensidad en sus ojos. Miranda estaba siendo profundamente sincera, y por primera vez en la vida, Andy la había escuchado pedir perdón. No fue para nada como la plegaria que le hizo a Stephen aquel día que subió las escaleras de su casa. A su lado, aquella plegaria sonaba más bien artificial. Hoy pudo escuchar incluso cómo su voz se rompió al terminar de hablar.  
   
Antes de romper el momento con palabras, Andy decidió cogerle la mano. No como las veces anteriores, en las que la había colocado meramente por encima, sino agarrándola decididamente. Sintió entre sus dedos los dedos de Miranda, y acarició suavemente su piel con el pulgar. Andy podía jurar que la sintió devolverle el apretón sutilmente.  
   
Después de un momento, retornaron a su comida y la deleitaron en silencio.  
   
Cuando terminaron, salieron del restaurante y una nueva despedida empezó a pesar sobre ellas.  
   
“Bueno, debería volver a la redacción. Tengo un artículo que escribir” dijo Andy, con actitud cómica.  
   
“Roy puede pasar por tu redacción. Vamos de camino igualmente” le propuso Miranda, cogiéndola por sorpresa. Era consciente de que para ir al edificio de Elias Clark debía pasar por delante del periódico, pero también sabía a ciencia cierta que a Miranda no le gustaba compartir espacios pequeños con otras personas. Como los ascensores, o los coches.  
   
Sin embargo, se había gastado un dineral en pagar su comida de hoy, y la de Smith & Wollensky tampoco fue barata. Realmente le vendría muy bien no tener que pagar el viaje de vuelta.  
   
“Eh, vale, sí. Si no te causa muchas molestias”.    
   
Miranda abrió la puerta de su coche y extendió el brazo para indicarle que entrara. Andy la observó sentarse a su lado, quitarse las gafas de sol y colocarse el pelo suavemente. Luego miró el retrovisor y contempló la expresión de sorpresa de Roy, que sin duda parecía haberla reconocido.  
   
“Roy, pasaremos primero a dejar a Andrea en su trabajo, luego volvemos a Elias Clark”.  
   
“Muy bien, Miranda” contestó él. Andy le saludó y le dió la dirección. Roy puso en marcha el coche.  
   
Las sensaciones que recorrían el cuerpo de Andy le resultaron extrañamente familiares. Al igual que jamás había compartido una comida con Miranda, sí había realizado algunos viajes en coche con ella, y la atmósfera de silencio entre ellas le resultó… reconfortante, si bien ligeramente distinta.  
   
Colocó la mano en el asiento del centro sin pensar en nada, mientras miraba por la ventana. Entonces, empezó a notar el calor de la mano de Miranda a su lado, a punto de rozarse, y sintió los latidos de su corazón más acusados. No se atrevió a girar la cabeza. Un rubor hizo acto de presencia en sus pálidas mejillas, que intentó aplacar como mejor pudo. Miranda no era una persona adepta al contacto humano, pero en su interior Andy tampoco sintió la necesidad de apartarla, por lo que decidió dejar a elección de Miranda romper aquel inusual momento entre ambas.  
   
Miranda no apartó la mano en todo el viaje.  
   
Cuando Roy estacionó el vehículo y echó el freno de mano, Miranda habló sin apartar la vista de la ventana.  
   
“Te escribiré con mis comentarios de la novela” se apresuró a decir. Andy hubiera jurado que había una cierta rojez en su rostro, pero bien podría ser una ilusión provocada por el reflejo de la luz sobre la tapicería del coche, o su maquillaje.  
   
“No creo que haya nadie en Nueva York de quien pueda recibir mejor consejo sobre ella” contestó Andy, inmediatamente arrepintiéndose de ser tan directa. Sabía que Miranda no era fanática de los comentarios sarcásticos, y esperaba profundamente que no se lo tomara como tal.  
   
No parecía haberse ofendido. En lugar de ello, Miranda dirigió la vista hacia ella y se miraron durante un largo rato, una intensidad inexplicable creciendo en el estómago de Andy. Parecía como si nunca fuera a tener suficiente de aquellos ojos azul claro que la atravesaban hasta el fondo de su ser cada vez que la miraban.  
   
“Hasta entonces, pues” dijo Miranda, tragando visiblemente.  
   
“Adiós, Miranda” respondió Andy. Se obligó a romper el contacto visual y abrió la puerta del coche. Salió ágilmente de él y esperó a que Roy arrancara y se marchara, contemplándolo hasta que desapareció.  
   
No sabía por qué, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil despedirse de Miranda.


	11. Miranda

“No se puede hacer de otra manera, Nigel” Miranda le miró a los ojos y observó en ellos que entendía su razonamiento. Pocas eran las ocasiones en que Miranda no llevaba la razón, y esta era una de ellas.  
  
“Lo sé, lo sé… pero desearía no tener que depender de la Junta para esto. Estamos hablando del futuro de _Runway_ , e Irv pasa mucho más tiempo con ellos que nosotros. ¿Y si no conocemos todo lo necesario? ¿Y si Irv tiene más apoyos de lo que pensamos?”.  
  
“Esa ha sido su perdición” Miranda se acercó a él y bajó la voz. “Ya saben lo cretino que es, al menos la mayoría de ellos. Percival me lo dijo hace unos meses, ya te lo comenté” se detuvo un momento, observando la expresión de preocupación de Nigel, y luego continuó.  
  
“Para esto no necesitamos el voto unánime. Estamos hablando de los presupuestos, no de expulsarle. Puedo presionar a Percival y hacerle entrar en razón, él esparcirá entre los demás la idea de devolvernos una parte del dinero que nos han recortado. Con una mayoría absoluta nos bastaría para que redistribuyan el dinero y nos devuelvan una cantidad considerable”.  
  
Nigel suspiró. “Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. A Irv no le va a gustar nada” se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas.  
  
Miranda sonrió maliciosamente. “Esa es la idea”.  
  
Nigel levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente, devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
“Tantos años trabajando juntos, y aún me sorprende tu capacidad de mantener la calma ante estas situaciones. Se te daría bien la política, ¿lo has pensado alguna vez?”  
  
“Oh, no digas tonterías. Ya tengo bastante con lidiar con la misoginia de una Junta Directiva. ¿Luchar contra todo un partido político? Eso debería ser vocacional”.  
  
Nigel rió y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta. “En eso tienes razón: no habría dinero suficiente en la Reserva Federal para pagarte un sueldo proporcional”.  
  
Hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse, y Miranda se aseguró de que podía escuchar su risa crítica ante el chiste que había hecho. Él se volvió para mirarla una última vez, recuperando la seriedad.  
  
“Suerte con esa llamada… por el bien de todos”.  
  
Salió de su despacho, devolviendo el silencio a la habitación. Miranda le observó marcharse por el pasillo, y luego dirigió la vista a su teléfono durante unos segundos, valorando lo que estaba en juego, hasta que se decidió.  
  
“Emily” carraspeó, “ponme con el señor Woods”.  
  
Pasaron un par de minutos que se le hicieron demasiado lentos. Miró a todas partes, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la novela de Andrea. Un hormigueo se apoderó de su estómago, y no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa. Una vez terminara la locura de día que tenía por delante, la llamaría para comentarle su opinión.  
  
“Le tengo, Miranda” oyó decir a Emily a lo lejos.  
  
Su mente viajó de nuevo a la velocidad del rayo hasta los asuntos que la ocupaban en aquel momento. Debía realizar una de las llamadas más importantes de su vida para defender el imperio que tanto le había costado levantar.  
  
Emily desvió la llamada a su teléfono y Miranda descolgó pulsando el botón intermitente de la línea en espera. Con el tono más amable que fue capaz, y que sus años de redactora-jefe le habían permitido ensayar, comenzó la conversación.  
  
“Buenos días, Percival. Espero que estés teniendo una buena mañana”.  
  
“ _Miranda,_ ” contestó él con entonación ambigua. “ _Me estaba preguntando cuándo recibiría tu llamada_ ”.  
  
“Hm” rió de forma elegante. “Tenemos ciertos asuntos que debatir, sin duda habrán llegado a tus oídos”.  
  
“ _Algo he oído, sí_ ”.  
  
“Percival–”  
  
“ _Por favor, Miranda, ya lo hemos hablado, llámame Percy_ ”.  
  
Miranda frunció el ceño, recordando la imagen de la recientemente ex-mujer de Percival, e intentó evitar una expresión asqueada ante el tono de su interlocutor. No tenía claro si esta cercanía sería positiva o negativa para los resultados que esperaba conseguir de la llamada. Intentó pasarlo desapercibido, poniendo todos los sentidos en la conversación.  
  
“Percy” rectificó, un poco incómoda aunque escondiendo absolutamente aquel sentimiento. “Estarás al corriente de los cambios que el señor Ravitz ha introducido para el año que viene en el presupuesto”.  
  
Hubo un segundo de espera. “ _Sí_ ”.  
  
“Y también habrás observado el injusto recorte que _Runway_ sufrirá en comparación al resto de publicaciones”.  
  
Percival se quedó en silencio. Tosió, “ _no he entrado en los detalles, pero tengo una ligera idea, sí_ ”.  
  
Miranda evaluó unos segundos lo que debía contestar. Por supuesto, aquel magnate de las finanzas no se había fijado en aquel “pequeño” detalle. No tendría porqué hacerlo mientras ello no supusiera una reducción en su desorbitado sueldo.  
  
“Es un cinco por ciento más que la siguiente reducción, Percy”. Le escuchó asentir. “Casi medio millón”.  
  
“ _Medio millón de Runway es un ejercicio económico completo para otras revistas, Miranda. Irv lo justificó así, y la Junta no pareció estar en desacuerdo con él_ ”. Le oyó titubear, y continuó. “ _Miranda, se avecinan tiempos oscuros para la economía global, no te quepa duda que este será el menor de los escándalos que escucharás en los próximos meses_ ”.  
  
“¿A qué te refieres?” preguntó ella.  
  
“ _Digamos que… las expectativas bursátiles actuales son como un funambulista encima de una cuerda. De aquí a unos meses vamos a tener que afrontar el momento en que ya no pueda mantenerse sobre ella_ ”.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Miranda era consciente de que el mercado financiero llevaba comportándose de manera extraña unos meses, y que eso afectaría a las acciones de Elias Clark tarde o temprano. Quizá debiera hacer una llamada a su asesor financiero para que le aconsejara qué hacer con sus fondos de inversión personales.  
  
“Entiendo que queráis salvaguardar el bienestar de Elias Clark” respondió Miranda, “y créeme, yo no puedo coincidir más contigo. Pero el resto de revistas no facturan millones de dólares en beneficios, Percy. Espero que también hubiérais tenido esto presente cuando aprobasteis estos cambios”. Respiró hondo silenciosamente para tranquilizar su voz sin que Percival le oyera.  
  
“ _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ ” preguntó. Parecía haberse puesto en alerta, aunque todavía no estaba a la defensiva. Su táctica estaba funcionando.  
  
“Quiero decir” suavizó su voz de la misma manera en que acostumbraba a desmoronar a sus subordinados, manteniendo la fría determinación en sus palabras. Una media sonrisa se empezó a formar en sus labios inevitablemente ante sus palabras. “Que no podemos pretender que el caballo más veloz corra igual de rápido si le quitamos las herraduras”.  
  
Esperó unos segundos, dejando que el silencio entre ambos teléfonos provocara la tensión que su voz no necesitaba poseer, y luego continuó.  
  
“Simplemente, dejaría de ganar”.  
  
Todo el mundo sabía que Miranda Priestly tenía un don con las palabras, y ella no lo discutía. Pero, en el fondo, la virtud que más apreciaba, y de la que la gente no solía darse cuenta, era su uso de los silencios. En realidad, pensaba muy a menudo, toda su famosa asertividad y carisma se basaban en ello.  
  
Percival permaneció callado, quizá evaluando la situación. Era el momento de Miranda de rematar su argumento y esperar la decisión de Percival. Una decisión que, si bien parecía tener él en sus manos, Miranda sabía que no tenía escapatoria.  
  
“No me gustaría tener que sacrificar al caballo ganador por la venganza despechada de su dueño, Percy. Menos incluso sabiendo que existen otras personas más sensatas con poder de decisión. Pero, ten por seguro, que no dudaré en hacerlo” se quedó en silencio un momento intentando evaluar la reacción de Percival. Ante su mutismo, un pequeño atisbo de nerviosismo empezó a hacer acto de aparición en su interior.  
  
“No estoy hablando de ponerle herraduras de oro, sólo las mismas que al resto” terminó, intentando evocar un aura de sentido común.  
  
Podía sentir la tensión de la conversación como si fuera tangible. Cerró los ojos, esperando que las cavilaciones de Percival no se volvieran en su contra. Le escuchó suspirar.  
  
“ _La semana que viene hay otra reunión de la Comisión Económica. Veré lo que puedo hacer_ ”.  
  
Una oleada de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Miranda, que se estaba mordiendo levemente el labio inferior. Abrió los ojos con la intención de devolverse a la realidad, tranquilizándose y conteniendo el júbilo.  
  
“Gracias, Percy” contestó. Se extrañó a medias de sus propias palabras de agradecimiento.  
  
“ _No me las des todavía. Irv va a poner el grito en el cielo, aunque estoy seguro de que no esperaba que te rindieras sin luchar_ ” carraspeó antes de continuar con tono más bajo. “ _Sabes que él no es de mi agrado, pero es… inteligente, y con lo que se nos viene encima... Deberías tener cuidado con él_ ”.  
  
Miranda asintió. “Lo sé. Adiós, Percival”.  
  
Colgó el teléfono, y se levantó de su asiento. Se acercó a su puerta de cristal y observó el ritmo frenético de sus trabajadores, concentrados. Un sentimiento entre el orgullo y la súplica se apoderó de su interior mientras les observaba, pidiendo con su voz interior que aquel reloj perfectamente engranado no tuviera que transformarse en un barco a la deriva.  
  
Nigel apareció por el pasillo a lo lejos, dando órdenes a varias personas al mismo tiempo. La miró un momento, y pareció darse cuenta de la situación. Se acercó hasta su despacho.  
  
“Asumo que has llamado a Percival” dijo después de cerrar la puerta tras él.  
  
Miranda asintió. “Ahora está en sus manos”.  
  
Nigel se frotó los ojos, con cara de cansancio, y volvió a mirarla. “¿Qué vamos a hacer con Irv?”.  
  
“El recálculo de los presupuestos nos servirá para tomar el pulso a la Junta de primera mano sobre sus simpatías con él”. Cruzó los brazos. “En enero son las elecciones a presidente, no podemos permitir que Irv siga en esa posición”. Suspiró y anduvo hasta su mesa.  
  
“Que no salga elegido como presidente será lo más fácil, a juzgar por las ambiciones de los demás miembros” respondió Nigel. Miranda le mostró su acuerdo. “Lo difícil será expulsarle”.  
  
“Tendremos que ganarnos la simpatía de la Junta, y no va a ser con vestidos y cinturones” contestó Miranda. Esperaba que Nigel entendiera lo que estaba insinuando.  
  
“Dinero” dijo él, y Miranda asintió.  
  
“Irv tiene un porcentaje importante de acciones de Elias Clark, que no tienen por qué ir unidas a su puesto de presidente. Sería cuestión de que se repartieran entre ellos las acciones de Irv”.  
  
“¿Y tú? Seguro que te pondrán condiciones para unirte a su club de ricachones” le preguntó Nigel.  
  
Miranda inspiró. “Tendría que comprar un porcentaje de sus acciones para ser miembro, pero no supone mucho más de lo que ya tengo. Debería haber suficientes acciones para el resto”.  
  
Nigel asintió y Miranda frunció el ceño.  
  
“¿Qué ocurre?” preguntó él.  
  
Como casi siempre, Nigel se había dado cuenta de su expresión de preocupación. Era algo que sólo ocurría con él… y con Andrea. De una manera u otra, tenían la capacidad de anticipar sus necesidades, o identificar sus emociones bajo su entrenado semblante de mármol. Quizá se debiera a que, de forma completamente inconsciente para ella, bajaba la guardia en su presencia; lo cierto era que nunca había conseguido averiguar cómo lo hacían.  
  
Miranda elevó los ojos hasta él. No tenía una expresión inquisitiva.  
  
“Percival ha… dejado caer que en los próximos meses la bolsa va a sufrir, y con ello las acciones de Elias Clark, evidentemente. Puede suponer un contratiempo que afecte a la Junta para no querer comprar las acciones de Irv”.  
  
Nigel la miró fijamente, concentrado en sus palabras, y después sonrió.  
  
“Si algo he aprendido de crecer con seis hermanos, es que no importa el precio de la victoria, si ello significa que puedes despojar a tu enemigo de todo lo que tiene”.  
  
Miranda levantó las cejas con una expresión incrédula. Le observó tomar aire mientras continuaba hablando.  
  
“Los que le odien, las comprarán por el simple hecho de verle con las manos vacías, y el resto les seguirán por miedo a que el de al lado obtenga más poder que ellos”.  
  
Miranda bufó en expresión cómica pero elegante. Desde luego, Nigel entendía el funcionamiento de la competitividad masculina. Sería un gran defensor de _Runway_ cuando ella no estuviera.  
  
Le observó quitarse las gafas y darse la vuelta hacia la puerta del despacho. “Además, la bolsa se recuperará, y las acciones se encarecerán. ¿Qué mejor momento para comprar que cuando estén por los suelos?” sonrió, y Miranda se vio incapaz de no devolverle una media sonrisa ante tal agridulce perspectiva.  
  
Los responsables de vestuario entraron en su despacho con lo que parecía un número interminable de perchas y prendas de temporadas pasadas, lo que supuso una llamada al orden para ambos. El trabajo les demandaba de nuevo.  
  
  
  
––  
  
  
  
Miranda salió de su oficina a las cinco y media en dirección a su casa para cenar con sus hijas. No había tenido un minuto libre después de llamar a Percival, por lo que tampoco había podido llamar a Andrea. Entró en el coche, y Roy la saludó escuetamente como acostumbraba.  
  
Cogió su móvil y se dispuso a llamarla durante el viaje. Cuando llegara a casa, tampoco tendría tiempo, y después de cenar seguramente sería demasiado tarde.  
  
Escuchó el tono de llamada un par de veces, y un hormigueo se apoderó irremediablemente de su estómago. La voz de Andrea sonó tan alegre como siempre.  
  
“ _Hey, Miranda. ¿Cómo estás?”_ su tono de voz le infundió un agradable calor. El calor distendido de la cercanía... de la amistad. Escondió majestuosamente su titubeo ante aquella pregunta. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que alguien le preguntaba eso? Demasiado, dado su esfuerzo memorístico.  
  
“Bien, estoy bien”. Dudó un momento, frunciendo los labios. “¿Y tú?” respondió, mientras miraba de reojo la expresión disimulada de Roy.  
  
“ _Eh, bien también_ ” la escuchó carraspear. Ahí estaba de nuevo aquel nerviosismo tan entrañable en ella. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente. “ _¿La has… la has leído?”_  
  
“¿El qué, he leído?” contestó con entonación divertida, haciéndose la interesante. Jugar con las palabras era una de sus aficiones; mucho más si se trataba de un ser tan sincero y transparente como Andrea.  
  
“ _¡Miranda!_ ” espetó ella con un aire de tortura.  
  
“Oh, esa novela” dejó unos segundos pasar, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Quería estirar aquel momento todo lo posible.  
  
“Sí” respondió escuetamente, sólo por disfrutar un poco más de la evidente intranquilidad de Andrea. “Es… aceptable”.  
  
Hubo un pequeño silencio cuyo significado Miranda no supo interpretar del todo. Puede que Andrea esperara más de ella, aunque estaba segura de que era plenamente consciente de la limitación de sus cumplidos.  
  
“Está…  sorprendentemente bien detallada” añadió, en caso de que Andrea malinterpretara sus palabras. “No he podido despegarme de ella en estos tres días” se sorprendió de su propia sinceridad.  
  
“ _¿En serio?_ ” la escuchó suspirar con alivio. “ _Si te soy sincera, temía que te pareciera aburrida_ ”.  
  
“¿Aburrida? Oh, Andrea, no seas ingenua” contestó Miranda, y le estaba diciendo la verdad. Era prácticamente una novela hecha a su medida. “Tiene dos aspectos asombrosamente… originales”.  
  
“ _¿Originales? ¿Cuáles?_ ” el tono de voz de Andrea denotaba ahora su curiosidad. Miranda emitió una media sonrisa.  
  
“La primera, que Lucie no terminara teniendo una relación con el escritor. Todo apuntaba a un final feliz”.  
  
“ _Oh, ¡pero el final es feliz!_ ” respondió Andrea entusiasmada. Se le estaba haciendo imposible no empatizar con ella, y empezó a sentir aquel remolino de emociones aflorar en su interior.  
  
“ _Es el sentido de todo el libro. Lucie no necesita a alguien como él para ser feliz. Es más, él ha demostrado ser parte de su infelicidad algunas veces, como cuando le pidió que no fuera al desfile de primavera porque quería estar con ella_ ”.  
  
Miranda asintió con la voz. Sí, aquel tipo de situaciones le resultaban extrañamente familiares.  
  
“ _Ese es el gran error de Patrick: hacerle elegir entre su independencia y él. Es demasiado dependiente de ella, quiere que Lucie se convierta en algo que no es_ ”.  
  
El silencio reinó en la conversación por un breve espacio de tiempo en el cual sólo podían escucharse sus respiraciones. Luego, Andrea añadió:  
  
“ _Simplemente, su forma de amar no era compatible con la manera de vivir de Lucie_ ”.  
  
Miranda se quedó momentáneamente sin aire ante sus palabras, como ya le había pasado en el _New York Event_. La similitud con sus propios sentimientos más profundos hacia todas sus relaciones fallidas era espectacular. ¿Cómo podía Andrea haber llegado a ese razonamiento sobre Lucie –¡sobre ella misma!– con sólo haber trabajado para ella ocho meses? ¿Cómo le había resultado posible ahondar tanto en su alma?  
  
“Hm” contestó, intentando recomponerse. “Es un análisis… formidable” terminó, con la vista fija en la ventana.  
  
Andrea rió con un tono entre modestia y timidez que encendió algo en su corazón.  
  
“ _En realidad esa parte la basé más en mi experiencia con Nate que en… Runway_ ” la escuchó carraspear, aclarándose la voz.  
  
Miranda fijó la vista en la ventana, comprendiendo su situación, y la similitud entre la joven y su propia persona. ‘ _El cocinero la dejó porque Andrea se centró en su carrera. No soportó su independencia_ ’ pensó. ‘ _Menudo imbécil_ ’.  
  
Con un profundo sentimiento de comprensión, sólo pudo emitir una palabra.  
  
“Entiendo”.  
  
El silencio se apoderó de su conversación nuevamente, pero esta vez de una manera mucho más distendida. Un silencio de compañerismo, de amistad, casi en un abrazo simbólico entre ambas.  
  
“ _¿Y la segunda?_ ” continuó Andrea, devolviéndolas a la conversación que estaban manteniendo.  
  
“¿Segunda?” su mente viajó a la velocidad de la luz desde sus pensamientos a la conversación que estaba manteniendo.  
  
“ _Sí, la segunda cosa que te pareció… original_ ” repitió sus palabras con una entonación diferente, casi sensual.  
  
Carraspeó, con intención de eliminar todo atisbo de inseguridad de su voz que las emociones que ahora tenía a flor de piel pudieran provocar.  
  
“La segunda es que los diseños de vestuario están descritos con mucha exactitud. Incluso los procesos artísticos. La mayoría de estos relatos son más vagos en este aspecto. Me preguntaba si… habías tenido ayuda en ese aspecto”.  
  
“ _Oh_ ” la escuchó tragar con fuerza. “ _De hecho, no. No tuve ayuda_ ” Miranda tuvo el impulso de preguntarle más por ello, pero se contuvo. “ _Soy una persona observadora_ ”.  
  
“No lo dudo” respondió. Después de leer aquella novela, no tenía ninguna duda de que así era. Una atmósfera acogedora seguía presente entre ambos teléfonos, envolviéndolas.  
  
Aquel sentimiento tan cálido que poseía cada vez que hablaba con Andrea se había convertido, por mucho que intentara negarlo, en algo similar a una droga. Necesitaba más de ello, y tampoco encontraba razones de peso para negárselo a sí misma.  
  
“Estaba pensando,” comenzó entonces, intentando no dar importancia a sus palabras. “Ya que esta es la única copia, debería devolvértela. Podríamos… encontrarnos esta semana” tragó saliva, y se mojó los labios. El sabor del pintalabios invadió su boca. “¿Mañana sábado, quizá?”  
  
De nuevo, una intensidad se apoderó de ella ante la expectativa de una respuesta que pudiera ser negativa. Era un sentimiento prácticamente primitivo, nada propio de su persona, como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en el caminante sobre el mar de nubes de Caspar Friedrich; al borde del abismo, sin caer al vacío, pero sin la seguridad de un suelo firme. Hacía demasiado tiempo que controlaba el resultado de cada conversación que mantenía con cualquier persona que no fuera Nigel o sus hijas, esto era nuevo para ella.  
  
Andrea se estaba tomando más tiempo del esperado, y Miranda empezó a impacientarse.  
  
“¿Andrea?”  
  
“ _Eh, sí. Sí, claro. Dime hora y lugar, y allí estaré_ ”.  
  
Miranda frunció los labios, cavilando. Entrecerró los ojos, evaluando la entonación de Andrea. Quizá, como había ocurrido en otras ocasiones, se le estaba escapando alguna cuestión que le preocupara; alguna cuestión determinante que Andrea no se atreviera a decirle… y que ella tampoco estaba segura de querer preguntarle.  
  
“De hecho” comenzó entonces Miranda, intentando otorgar espacio a Andrea. “Podemos dejarlo a tu elección esta vez”.  
  
“ _Oh…_ ” contestó ella, en un evidente tono de sorpresa. “ _Está bien_ ”. Sintió un leve regocijo ante las notas de entusiasmo en la voz de Andrea. “ _Pensaré en algo y–_ ”.  
  
“Ten en cuenta, en fin, la popularidad de mi imagen. Y, por favor, no escojas uno de esos antros de comida rápida”.  
  
Andrea emitió una carcajada ante su comentario, y Miranda se extrañó. Esta vez no intentaba ser graciosa, hablaba muy en serio.  
  
“ _Está bien. Un sitio con privacidad y que no ofrezca comida rápida. Hm…”_ su tono misterioso provocó que Miranda levantara una ceja _._ _“Creo que tengo el sitio perfecto. Avisaré a Roy con la dirección y te diré la hora_ ”.  
  
“¿A Roy?” contestó con sorpresa. “¿Puedo saber cuál es?” incluso para ella, aquellas palabras habían sonado del todo singulares. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se dejaba llevar de esta manera.  
  
“ _No. Todavía no. Pero no te decepcionará… si estás dispuesta a un cambio_ ”.  
  
Miranda frunció los labios ante aquellas palabras. Andrea estaba jugando con ella, pero tampoco sintió la necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva. Suspiró emitiendo una leve sonrisa.  
  
“Está bien” contestó, escuetamente. “Adiós, Andrea”.  
  
“ _Adiós, Miranda_ ” pudo sentir una sonrisa entre sus labios al decir su nombre que le provocó un hormigueo descontrolado en el estómago.  
  
Guardó su teléfono en el bolso, y miró por la ventana del coche. No recordaba la última vez que tenía un compromiso del cual no conociera cada detalle. Y sin embargo, había sido ella misma quien le había propuesto a Andrea que eligiera el lugar de su encuentro.  
  
¿Quién era esta persona, y qué estaba haciendo con Miranda Priestly?  



	12. Andy

Andy colgó el teléfono y se quedó pensativa en la silla. Una sonrisa inevitable se abrió paso entre sus labios. Incluso sin estar del todo segura de querer seguir viendo a Miranda, su corazón se había acelerado ante su propuesta.  
  
Porque, aunque no quería pensar en ello, lo cierto era que Miranda ya ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos. Aquella mano furtiva, tan cerca y tan lejos de la suya propia, había despertado en ella algo que no era capaz de identificar, de una intensidad que no había sentido nunca. Y a ello le acompañaban los roces inconscientes, aquel perfume embriagador, y las pequeñas muestras de cariño que en realidad Andy nunca había planeado, sino que habían sido naturales.  
  
Tampoco podría olvidar el agradable cosquilleo que recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió la mano de Miranda aferrada a la suya con decisión en aquel restaurante, dándole todo el apoyo que años atrás había necesitado de otras personas.  
  
Aún no llegaba a comprender la dualidad de haber sido su subordinada a lo que ahora estaban forjando. Cómo había sido posible que, en ocho meses de trabajo, no le hubiera dedicado más de un par de sonrisas reconfortantes, y ahora podía sentirla sonreír a través de su teléfono y escucharla reír ante sus palabras. Cómo era posible que, en todo ese tiempo, no hubieran compartido ni un milímetro de su espacio personal, más allá del roce al colocarle el abrigo sobre los hombros o darle un café en mano, y ahora, en tan poco tiempo, había sentido sus manos de aquella manera, la suave piel de sus brazos, o el delicado roce de sus mejillas.  
  
Una cosa estaba clara: Miranda tenía una personalidad atrayente. Y Andy no podía apartarla de su mente por mucho que lo intentara.  
  
Y por ello, ante la propuesta de Miranda de verse una vez más, Andy había dudado. Por un lado, tenía inmensas ganas de volver a verla, más aún después de saber que la novela había supuesto un pequeño triunfo entre ellas. Por otro, no tenía ni idea de qué tenían entre manos, y eso le provocaba cierta incertidumbre. ¿Era una amistad? Pudiera ser, pero… ¿quién se atrevía a decir que tenía una amistad con Miranda Priestly? ¿Se convertiría en nocivo este hábito que estaba desarrollando de tener de nuevo a Miranda en su mente asiduamente, incluso si ahora fuera por motivos bien distintos a los de hace un par de años?  
  
Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la pantalla del ordenador, intentando concentrarse en el artículo que tenía entre manos. Escribió una última frase que resumiera los hechos que estaba describiendo sintiéndose repentinamente inspirada, y lo envió al equipo editorial para que lo revisaran y publicaran.  
  
Su jefe pasó por delante de su mesa y se detuvo un instante.  
  
“¿Has terminado lo del robo en el supermercado?”  
  
Andy asintió y su jefe continuó hablando con la velocidad que era habitual en él.  
  
“Bien. Te he concertado una entrevista con la responsable de la Comisión de Bolsa y Valores”.  
  
“¿La Comisión de Bolsa y Valores?” preguntó Andy, extrañada.  
  
“Sí, he recibido un soplo de un amigo. Creo que se va a montar una buena las próximas semanas. ¿Has visto cómo se está comportando el mercado estos últimos meses?”  
  
Andy asintió, menos convencida en esta ocasión. Había leído sobre las fluctuaciones constantes de la bolsa, pero tampoco se había interesado especialmente.  
  
“Tengo el presentimiento de que va a repercutir en los que menos lo merecen” contestó Greg. “La entrevista está programada para el martes a las 10, por teléfono. Te enviaré los datos de contacto y algo de información para que elabores las preguntas”.  
  
“De acuerdo” respondió Andy, observando a su jefe marcharse hacia su despacho.  
  
No tenía muy claro por qué quería darle esta noticia a Andy. De estas cuestiones solían encargarse reporteros de la sección de economía. Aunque, también, podría deberse a que Greg quisiera darle un viso social al asunto; siempre pensaba un paso por delante que el resto, era una de las cualidades que Andy más admiraba de él.  
  
Se centró de nuevo en el momento presente y recogió sus cosas con rapidez para salir de la redacción, no sin cierto nerviosismo recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Tenía que organizar un encuentro con Miranda, y aunque ya tenía una idea en mente, quedaba mucho por preparar. Aquel sentimiento de entusiasmo y cariño, extrañamente parecido al navideño, la invadió por completo. La idea que tenía en mente era arriesgada y marcaría un antes y un después en su relación. Si salía bien, sería muy positivo para ambas. Si no… tampoco quería pensar en ello.  
  
Iba a invitar a Miranda Priestly a cenar en su apartamento.  
  
Y ello requería de infinidad de preparativos. Desde comprar la comida a dejar impoluto cada recoveco de su casa. Por suerte para ella, en los temas culinarios había aprendido bastante con sus padres y en el tiempo que había vivido con Nate, y además conocía a la perfección los gustos de Miranda. Compraría los mejores ingredientes que fuera capaz de encontrar y un buen vino que lo acompañase.  
  
  
  
––  
  
  
  
Tras realizar lo que se convirtió por un gran margen en su compra más cara del año, se dirigió a su apartamento. En el metro, decidió avisar a Roy con la hora y la dirección, y después enviar un mensaje a Miranda.  
  


"7.30pm. Roy está al tanto.  
Andy"  
  


Revisó el mensaje varias veces, valorando si debía decir algo más. Dejó de darle vueltas y apretó el botón de enviar impulsivamente. Se bajó en su estación y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, imaginando la concisa respuesta de Miranda. Sacó las llaves de su apartamento al acercarse al edificio y entró en el portal, pensando en lo poco habituada que estaría Miranda de entrar en lugares así. Esperaba realmente que su apartamento le pareciera un haz de luz en aquel barrio y compensara la primera impresión.  
  
Al poco tiempo recibió una respuesta.  
  


"¿Serviría de algo preguntarte más detalles?"  
  


  Andy se dispuso a contestar rápidamente, emitiendo una sonrisa maliciosa que no fue capaz de esconder.  
  


"Me temo que no".  
  


Deliberó un momento si debía añadir algo más. Entró en su casa y se apoyó en la puerta, releyendo la conversación en su mente. ‘ _Atrévete, joder, Andy. Sólo es Miranda_ ’ pensó. Impulsivamente, escribió un nuevo mensaje.  
  


"Tendrás que tener paciencia. Pero no te decepcionará. Recuerda, mente abierta".  
  


Soltó la comida en la mesa de la cocina y se acomodó en el sofá un momento, mirando al techo. Pedirle a Miranda Priestly tener paciencia era como pedirle a un perro que maullara, y Andy lo sabía. Sin embargo, aquella suerte de jugueteo que estaban desarrollando con estos mensajes le estaba gustando, y quería explorar sus límites.  
  
Miranda contestó unos segundos más tarde, y Andy sintió la sangre embotar sus oídos de la emoción.  
  


"No me gusta tener que esperar a lo que puedo conseguir de inmediato".  
  


Los ojos de Andy se agrandaron ante el mensaje de Miranda, que estaba demostrando tener una personalidad felina en los mensajes de texto. Estaba prácticamente segura de que Miranda era capaz de exigirle a Roy que le diera la dirección. Pero, debía admitir, en el último encuentro consiguió sorprenderla sobremanera. Era también muy probable que no traspasara aquella frontera. El móvil volvió a vibrar en sus manos.  
  


"Pero supongo que podré vivir con ello… en esta ocasión.  
Nos vemos pronto, Andrea".  
  


Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, contestó un “hasta mañana” con entusiasmo y se dejó caer entre los cojines de su sofá. Podía escuchar la voz de Miranda entonando cada mensaje, y su nombre con aquel acento francés tan inusual y característico.  
  
Después de saborear el momento, se sentó para revisar los papeles que le había enviado Greg, mientras comía un sándwich rápido.  
  
El sábado sería un día curioso, cuanto menos.  
  
  
  
––  
  
  
  
El sol de la mañana se abrió paso entre las persianas de su habitación y la despertó con el ceño fruncido. Palpó la mesilla de noche hasta que encontró el reloj de su mesilla y lo tomó entre las manos para ver la hora. Entonces, se hizo consciente del día que era, y los preparativos que tenía por delante.  
  
Con un pequeño brinco, se puso una bata y caminó hasta la cocina dispuesta a desayunar antes de hacer una limpieza general de la casa. Después tendría que seguir leyendo los documentos de Greg para la entrevista del martes, y según fuera llegando la tarde, ponerse a cocinar. Los archivos resultaron ser algunos artículos descriptivos sobre las fluctuaciones económicas de todo el año, así como algún artículo de opinión que aventuraba un final abrupto de la bonanza económica. Aunque la terminología era bastante económica, se centraban en el impacto social que podría tener la evolución de los mercados en los próximos meses, sobre todo en las clases más bajas. Cuanto más leía, más comprendía por qué Greg había seleccionado esa información para ella, y por qué le había pedido a una periodista como Andy que realizara esta entrevista. Según leía, Andy fue apuntando toda la terminología que pudiera ser de ayuda para su entrevista, así como las ideas que le surgían para las preguntas que tratar. Con un poco de suerte, el mismo domingo podría enviarle a Greg una lista cerrada para que le diera su opinión sobre las más importantes.  
  
El plato que había decidido preparar para Miranda no era nada del otro mundo, pero tenía cierta tradición familiar y ello le daba siempre un toque especial. Unido a los ingredientes de calidad superior, sería un acierto para aquella redactora-jefe amante de todas las formas de arte, exquisitez y sensibilidad humana.  
  
El vino… haría el resto.  
  
Su mente viajó, como era ya costumbre, por todas las imágenes de Miranda que guardaba en sus pensamientos. Una sonrisa se formó en su boca irremediablemente al recordar cada detalle de los vestidos que había llevado puestos en sus últimas citas. Aunque ya en su puesto de segunda asistente trataba de fijarse en sus atuendos, aprendiendo cada detalle que Miranda pudiera considerar importante, debía reconocer que en las últimas semanas le habían inspirado un nuevo aire. Quizá los estuviera viendo desde otra perspectiva.  
  
––  
  
El resto del día pasó en un suspiro con todas las tareas que se había marcado, y cuando Andy quiso darse cuenta ya debía prepararse y ponerse un atuendo acorde con el nivel de su invitada. Según pasaban los minutos, un hormigueo se iba apoderando de su estómago, aunque no tenía claro si se debía al propio encuentro o al hecho de haberse arriesgado a invitarla a su apartamento. Andy conocía perfectamente el tamaño de la casa de Miranda y los lujos de los que disponía, y también era consciente de lo lejos que quedaban de su apartamento en una zona no-tan-segura de Nueva York. Había depositado todas sus esperanzas en que Miranda apreciara la labor y esfuerzo que había desempeñado en dar a aquel lugar una apariencia acogedora y estéticamente agradable. Al fin y al cabo, su sentido de la estética e interiorismo habían sido profundamente reformados mientras trabajaba a su lado.  
  
Salió de la ducha y se vistió rápidamente, observando el reloj de vez en cuando. Se acercó al horno para vigilar que todo fuera bien con la cena. Roy podría traer a Miranda en cualquier momento.  
  
Colocó dos manteles individuales y los cubiertos en la mesa, revisando que no tuvieran muchas marcas de uso. Sacó dos copas de una vitrina del salón, de las que guardaba para ocasiones especiales y que, en realidad, aún no había dado uso. Nate se rió de ella cuando quiso comprarlas por la diferencia de precio que suponían con unas de cualquier otra tienda; ahora se alegraba de no haberle hecho caso.  
  
Su móvil empezó a vibrar y no pudo evitar correr a la cocina para cogerlo, sintiendo sus tacones tambalearse en el camino un par de veces, pero aguantando el equilibrio majestuosamente. Cogió el móvil con una pequeña oleada de nerviosismo recorriendo todo su cuerpo.  
  
“¿Miranda?” dijo, calmando su voz.  
  
“ _Andrea, Roy no cesa en su intento de convencerme de que estamos en la dirección correcta. No entiendo qué tipo de–_ ”  
  
“Es la dirección correcta, Miranda. Roy ya la conoce” contestó, recreándose con cierta maldad en el evidente tono de crispación de Miranda.  
  
Podía sentirla cavilando la información que acababa de darle, y tras unos segundos, decidió terminar con el misterio. Al fin y al cabo, ella conocía muy bien el aspecto de su edificio desde el exterior. No era precisamente arte barroco.  
  
“Voy a por ti. Estoy ahí en un minuto” dijo, y colgó antes de que Miranda pudiera darle una respuesta.  
  
Tras bajar las escaleras, abrió la puerta del portal y observó a una inquieta Miranda caminando de un lado a otro a lo largo del coche. Su paso era elegante, acorde con su esbelta figura, aunque denotaba un principio de enfado. El abrigo que llevaba era de un color verdoso oscuro que brillaba aquí y allá con los aleatorios rayos de luz. Por debajo podía adivinar sus piernas, con sólo unas finas medias del color de su piel.  
  
En uno de sus breves paseos a lo largo del Mercedes, Andy la observó clavando la vista en ella. No tenía cara de muchos amigos con aquellas características gafas de sol. Aún así, Andy se acercó con una sonrisa.  
  
“Miranda, ho–”  
  
“Andrea, ¿qué tipo de broma es esta? ¿Acaso no fui clara con mis indicaciones? ¿Tan difícil era encontrar un lugar acorde a los requisitos que te–?”  
  
“Miranda” comenzó de nuevo Andy, que seguía inmóvil frente a ella. Su tono fue tan serio que Miranda se paró en seco, en silencio y observándola de repente. A través de sus gafas de sol, Andy podía observar sus ojos sorprendidos, como si hasta aquel momento no se hubiera dado cuenta de con quién estaba hablando.  
  
“No soy tu asistente, ni tú eres mi jefa. No vas a insultarme con tu don para la retórica. Y no vamos a discutir porque te haya traído a un barrio pobre. Creo que estamos por encima de ello”.  
  
Mantuvo su mirada clavada en los ojos de Miranda, otorgando peso a sus palabras. No tenía ninguna intención de permitir que Miranda la abroncara como si fuera una de sus subordinados. No lo merecía, ni Miranda tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. El pulso de miradas que estaban echando duró unos cuantos segundos, en los que Andy tuvo la sensación de poder observar cada pensamiento en la mente de Miranda, cada posibilidad de contestación fugaz como lo que eran, meros pensamientos.  
  
Ante la ausencia de respuesta, Andy decidió tomar la iniciativa.  
  
“Mente abierta, ¿recuerdas?” dijo con más suavidad. “Vamos a entrar en ese edificio” se volteó para señalarlo. “Sé que no te entusiasma la idea, pero confía en mí. Te dije que no te decepcionaría” le tendió la mano en actitud de espera, dejando a elección de Miranda lo que ocurriera a continuación.  
  
Miranda suspiró no sin fruncir los labios, dando a entender que, efectivamente, no era de su agrado. La tomó de la mano, y Andy pudo sentir un leve cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo desde sus dedos, rozando con suavidad la mano de Miranda. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigieron al edificio mientras escuchaba a Roy marcharse en el coche.  
  
Al entrar en el portal, la expresión de Miranda no cambió un ápice.  
  
“El ascensor no funciona, por aquí” dijo Andy.  
  
La dirigió a las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas atenta de no tropezar delante de su antigua jefa. Miranda caminaba detrás de ella en silencio, lo cual no supo determinar si era una buena señal. Tras dos pequeños tramos de escalera, tomó entre sus dedos la llave que llevaba en la mano y se dirigió a su puerta. La insertó haciéndose consciente del momento que estaba viviendo: Miranda Priestly entrando en su casa. Antes de abrirla, se giró hacia ella, que seguía a sus espaldas.  
  
“Bienvenida… a mi casa” dijo Andy, sin poder contener una mínima muestra de ilusión.  
  
Entornó la puerta y extendió la mano, dando a entender a Miranda que pasara dentro. La siguió mientras la redactora-jefe avanzaba lentamente hacia la entrada.  
  
“¿Me has traído… a tu casa?” preguntó Miranda, mientras seguía observando el entorno.  
  
“¿Sorprendida?” contestó Andy. Podía observar en su rostro una especie de asombro, una expresión de novedad muy parecida a la que utilizaba cuando alguien le presentaba una idea prometedora para el siguiente número de _Runway_.  
  
“Quizá” respondió, escuetamente.  
  
Andy se movió por el espacio, dejando sus llaves en el lugar que le correspondía.  
  
“Privacidad y comida elaborada es lo que me pediste. Sé que el barrio no es de lo mejor, pero estoy segura de que nadie te reconocerá por estas calles” dijo Andy observando a Miranda, que le devolvió la mirada con una ceja levantada. Ya no contenía ningún rastro de la dureza anterior. “Yo no lo hice” añadió con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
“ _Touché_ ” Miranda se giró de nuevo para seguir escrutando el entorno.  
  
“Además” continuó Andy, “este es el único lugar que puedo permitirme, de momento. Pero creo que no he hecho un mal trabajo de interiorismo”.  
  
Miranda seguía bebiendo cada detalle del piso, adentrándose cada vez más en el apartamento. Parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.  
  
“Deja que cuelgue tu abrigo” añadió Andy, interrumpiendo su dedicado análisis del entorno.  
  
Miranda volvió de nuevo la vista hacia ella. Se desprendió del abrigo y se lo entregó a Andy con cuidado. ‘ _Nada que ver con Runway_ ’ pensó al recordar la infinidad de ocasiones que Miranda podría haberle lanzado sus prendas. Cuando terminó de colgarlo en la entrada, volvió a la habitación contigua, el salón, donde Miranda seguía curioseando sus cosas con postura elegante. Al notar su presencia, se giró hacia ella.  
  
“¿A qué huele?” preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, como si intentara adivinarlo.  
  
“Oh, es una receta familiar. He hecho una lasaña de verduras. Lo cual me recuerda que debería vigilar cómo está. No querría ofrecerte la cena quemada la primera vez que te invito a mi casa” Andy comenzó a marcharse hacia la cocina mientras observaba a Miranda enarcar una media sonrisa.  
  
“Dios nos libre” la escuchó decir a lo lejos. Rió en silencio ante la contestación.  
  
Cuando volvió al salón, encontró a Miranda al lado de la mesa que había preparado para las dos. Aún parecía algo reservada, aunque, como siempre, era una intuición que Andy tenía, y que había desarrollado pasando tiempo con ella. A los ojos de los demás, seguramente pareciera tan segura de sí misma como siempre.  
  
“Voy a por el vino” dijo. Volvió con una botella entre sus manos y se acercó a Miranda para enseñársela. Adoptó la estereotípica posición de sumiller, mientras habló.  
  
“¿Y bien? ¿Qué le parece la elección de la botella, Miranda?”  
  
Sin olvidar la regla de oro de jamás tratar a Miranda de _señora Priestly_ , se quedó en actitud de espera mientras Miranda la observaba. Sus ojos bajaron hasta sus manos para leer la etiqueta de la botella.  
  
“Hm” empezó. “Podría ser peor”.  
  
Asintiendo, Andy procedió a abrir la botella y servir las dos copas. Una vez terminó, cogió su copa y la elevó con intención de brindar. Miranda elevó la suya, clavando su mirada de ojos azules en los suyos.  
  
“Por las segundas impresiones” dijo Andy con una media sonrisa.  
  
Miranda se la devolvió. “Desde luego” contestó, acercando su copa a la de Andy.  
  
Bebieron lentamente mientras se observaban. Andy no pudo evitar pensar en lo atractiva que lucía Miranda aquella noche. Su vestido conjuntaba con el color del abrigo y le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Tenía una tímida abertura lateral que subía por la pierna, dejando a la imaginación el resto de su figura. Todo ello lo hacía una pieza única, que Miranda potenciaba con su tono de piel y el blanco plateado de su cabello.  
  
“Siéntate” dijo, mientras dejaba su copa. “Serviré la cena en un minuto”.  
  
Se marchó a la cocina a servir los platos mientras Miranda parecía hacerle caso. Cuando volvió con la cena, pudo observar el aire de curiosidad que desprendía Miranda. Pese a ser un plato casero y tradicional, Andy estaba orgullosa de cómo había decidido presentarlo (una habilidad en la cual, debía admitir, Nate había influido bastante). Con una intensa mirada clavada en el plato, Andy intuyó que Miranda no parecía decepcionada.  
  
“ _Bon appétit_ ” dijo la joven, sentándose en su silla.  
  
Con el primer bocado, pudo observar a Miranda fruncir el ceño en actitud analítica, evaluando cada sabor, cada ingrediente que hubiera utilizado. Andy se recreó en la imagen, observándola cerrar los ojos concentrada, mientras masticaba con la elegancia que le era propia. Se sentía como si se hubiera presentado a un concurso de cocina y estuviera esperando el veredicto. Miranda abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente con una mirada azul celeste intenso de placer que le atravesó por completo.  
  
“Está delicioso. ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?” preguntó Miranda, que aún parecía asombrada de lo que acababa de probar.  
  
Andy sonrió entre dientes sin poder contener el júbilo. A Miranda le había gustado su cocina, y ahora parecía tan feliz como no la había visto antes, excepto quizá con sus hijas. ¿Qué más podría pedir aquella noche?  
  
“Bueno, en gran parte se lo debo a la práctica y a mis padres. Me enseñaron muchas recetas que ellos heredaron de mis abuelas. Y tener un novio chef ha ayudado bastante, claro” Andy imitó a Miranda y empezó a comer de su plato.  
  
“Entiendo” contestó ella. “Es verdaderamente sublime. Puede que hasta le gustara a mis hijas; odian todo lo que se acerque al aspecto y el sabor de una verdura. Te contrataría sin dudarlo”.  
  
Andy tomó su copa de vino antes de contestar, intentando no atragantarse ante las palabras de Miranda. La redactora-jefe no era conocida por ser generosa con sus cumplidos.  
  
“Quizá sea un poco pronto para comenzar otra relación laboral, ¿no te parece?” dijo con tono irónico.  
  
El rostro de Miranda se transformó en una expresión entre mordaz y felina. El fruncido de labios que indicaba su descontento parecía empezar a hacer acto de presencia, pero no llegó a tal puerto. Miranda se estaba divirtiendo.  
  
“Quiero decir” continuó Andy, siguiéndole el juego. “Que puedo ir allí a cocinaros sin problema”.  
  
Andy se aclaró la garganta y tomó un poco más de vino. Se centró en su plato, evitando por un momento el rostro de Miranda. De reojo, pudo observarla tomar su copa de vino y apurarla.  
  
“Es una sugerencia… interesante” contestó Miranda.  
  
Andy levantó la vista y observó los ojos de Miranda viajar a la velocidad de la luz desde su vestido hasta su rostro. Sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza, embotando sus oídos y acelerando levemente su respiración. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que esta imagen de su antigua jefa que estaba almacenando en su mente sería una más de todas aquellas seductoras representaciones que la acecharían por la noche en sus sueños. Los ojos intensos de Miranda, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, beberían de su cuerpo tanto como Andy quería hacer con Miranda en aquel momento.  
  
Apartó la vista ante aquel pensamiento que cruzaba su mente y se centró de nuevo en terminar su cena, en caso de que Miranda pudiera leer en su expresión qué estaba pensando. Lo último que deseaba era provocar algún tipo de incomodidad en su invitada.  
  
“Has hecho una elección exquisita con tu vestido esta noche” dijo Miranda, que no parecía albergar un segundo significado en su tono de voz.  
  
Andy elevó la mirada hasta ella para agradecerle su comentario pero, lo que le había parecido un comentario vacío de intenciones ocultas, se transformó por completo al observar su rostro. Quizá Miranda no se estuviera dando cuenta, y posiblemente alguien que no la conociera no se percataría de lo que escondía su expresión, pero Andrea veía en ella una pura necesidad luchando por apoderarse de Miranda.  
  
“G-Gracias” contestó, alcanzando su copa de vino.  
  
Aquella faceta de Miranda que llevaba unas semanas descubriendo era del todo inusual en ella.  
  
Andy sólo deseaba más.  
  
En un hombre, como pudo ser Nate cuando aún no se conocían o Christian Thompson, probablemente le hubiera inspirado desconfianza. Con Miranda sabía que podía sentirse segura y, en su interior, una especie de placer se arremolinó ante el pensamiento de estar infundiendo tales deseos en ella.  
  
Eran unos deseos que no tenía claro si debía alimentar. ¿Era verdaderamente posible que alguien como Miranda sintiera atracción por las mujeres? ¿Se lo estaría imaginando? ¿Quería ella ir más allá, con todo lo que podría conllevar con alguien como Miranda?  
  
Andy había aprendido a confiar en su instinto en lo que respectaba a Miranda, una habilidad que le había hecho destacar por encima del resto de sus trabajadores, desde luego. Su instinto, aquella vez, la empujaba a dejarse llevar y descubrir a la Miranda Priestly que esa noche estaba con ella en su apartamento.  
  
Quizá, sólo por aquella velada, ambas fueran libres para ser ellas mismas, sin nada ni nadie que las molestara. Quizá pudiera ser una oportunidad para conocer la Miranda más íntima, una faceta reservada para muy pocas personas.  
  
Una cosa sí tenía clara: por mucho que Andy decidiera lanzarse a lo que pudiera pasar, debía dejar el resultado a elección de Miranda. Al fin y al cabo, era ella quien se encontraba en territorio desconocido, quien tenía más papeletas de sentirse incómoda en aquella situación.  
  
A los pocos minutos, terminaron de comer y Andy se levantó para recoger sus platos y llevarlos a la cocina. Podía sentir los ojos de Miranda sobre ella según se alejaba. Cuando desapareció de la vista de Miranda, se apoyó un segundo en la puerta de la nevera, tomando una bocanada de aire que la tranquilizase.  
  
Aún quedaba por servir el postre.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Siento mucho el tiempo que he pasado sin actualizar, pero las obligaciones han sido muy demandantes estos meses. Tengo pensado el final de la primera parte de la historia, por lo que no debería tardar mucho en actualizar hasta ese momento. ¡Espero que os vaya gustando! :)


	13. Miranda

Andrea volvió de la cocina con dos platos con una bola de helado, aparentemente de vainilla con virutas de chocolate por encima. Miranda, que estaba revisando la colección de música de Andrea, se irguió al verla entrar en el salón. Su andar grácil continuaba provocando una especie de atracción que Miranda no era capaz de evitar, encadenando su mirada a las caderas de la joven.  
  
"Pon algo de música, si quieres" le dijo entonces Andrea, dejando los platos en la mesa.  
  
"Tienes una colección... diversa" contestó Miranda. Y realmente lo creía, reconocía varios artistas y fue divagando por la estantería hasta que encontró un disco que ella misma también tenía.  
  
"Ella Fitzgerald. Extraordinario". Cogió el álbum y lo colocó en el aparato de música.  
  
La música empezó a llenar la habitación, transformando la atmósfera al instante. Era un poder que tenía aquel tipo de música, y en concreto aquella artista. Miranda la encontraba de exquisita delicadeza, y era capaz de cambiar su estado de ánimo en aquellas noches que debía trabajar en su estudio hasta altas horas.  
  
Se sentó de nuevo en su silla, y observó el helado durante unos segundos.  
  
"Por tomar postre un sábado por la noche no va a caerse el imperio de la moda" dijo Andrea con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Miranda levantó una ceja, mirándola fijamente, y cogió su cuchara en respuesta.  
  
Quizá se debiera a que se encontraba en un territorio cercano a la joven, pero Andrea estaba consiguiendo que esta noche Miranda cediera a sus impulsos más profundos. La cuestión era… ¿qué desconocidos estímulos eran los que la estaban acechando?  
  
Miranda tenía una ligera idea, aunque no sabía si estaría preparada para afrontarlos.  
  
El helado sabía a canto celestial. Lo saboreó con intensidad, mientras observaba a Andrea hacer lo mismo. Era una imagen casi onírica. Con aquel vestido azabache, que parecía ajustado a sus medidas, resaltaba sus ojos marrón oscuro y su tez pálida. Transmitía por cada poro de su piel el estado de pura felicidad al saborear el helado.  
  
"No sé si Emily pensaría lo mismo” contestó. “Pero debo admitir que es de una calidad excelente".  
  
"Oh, Emily. En ocasiones echo de menos hablar con ella. Hace tiempo que no lo hago" Andrea se quedó con la vista perdida, como recordando a su antigua compañera de trabajo. "¿Qué tal le va?"  
  
"Bastante bien, supongo. Se adaptó a sus responsabilidades de primera asistente con diligencia. No creo que de aquí a un año siga en _Runway_ , no obstante. Evolucionará por otros derroteros".  
  
Se creó un silencio entre ambas que Miranda rompió después de saborear uno de sus últimos trozos de helado.  
  
"No pensé que tuviérais mucha relación después de... ir a París".  
  
"Oh, eso lo arreglamos rápido" respondió Andrea haciendo un gesto con la mano. "Le di todas las prendas que conseguí en la Semana de la moda. No pudo decir que no, claro".  
  
"Hm, siempre fuiste perspicaz" contestó Miranda, con una media sonrisa que Andrea le devolvió. Sus miradas se enlazaron en una intensidad cautivadora, hasta que la joven rompió el contacto.  
  
"Bueno, en realidad no le di todas las prendas. Me quedé… alguna" dijo Andrea con una mirada inquisitiva.  
  
Miranda la miró fijamente, pensando en los atuendos con los que había visto a Andrea, hasta que cayó en la cuenta.  
  
"El Oscar de la Renta del _New York Event_. Un vestido muy acorde a tu figura y el tono de tu piel. Es una buena elección" dijo Miranda, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
  
"Sí, y alguna cosa más de la que no fui capaz de desprenderme”.  
  
“¿Cosa?” preguntó Miranda elevando una ceja y mirándola fijamente.  
  
Andrea la miró con expresión de arrepentimiento. Sin duda alguna, ambas tenían en mente el mismo momento de sus vidas, hace dos años. La disertación de Miranda sobre el azul cerúleo y la que fue probablemente la primera gran lección de Andrea sobre el mundo que Miranda dominaba.  
  
“Alguna pieza más, quiero decir” se aclaró la garganta. “Parece mentira que la moda haya calado tanto en mí, teniendo en cuenta cómo llegué a _Runway_ " Andrea rió entre dientes, recordando ese primer día.  
  
Oh, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que aquella Andrea reivindicativa y con grandes ideales entró a su despacho con el currículum en la mano. Miranda la acompañó con una tímida sonrisa ante el recuerdo y tomó su copa de vino. Ahora, tenía ante sí a una gran periodista con herramientas y aptitudes más que suficientes para conseguir todo lo que se propusiera.  
  
“El tiempo te ha hecho crecer, Andrea” tomó un sorbo y zarandeó la copa con delicadeza, dejando que los olores afrutados se expandieran por el espacio. “Has madurado”.  
  
Andrea sonrió con modestia, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas. Miranda dejó su copa de vino y clavó su vista en ella. Era una persona _tan_ curiosa; un ser de luz que inundaba la habitación con su alegría y su afabilidad. Y, al mismo tiempo, tan segura de sí misma, incluso sabia, más que ella misma algunas veces. Algo dentro de ella la empujaba a querer conocer más de aquella joven con talentos ocultos.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, su mano, que descansaba sobre la base de su copa, se encontraba a escasos milímetros de la de Andrea. Podía sentir su calor mientras un cosquilleo le recorría la espalda. La joven rozó entonces su meñique de manera casi imperceptible, aunque ambas se dieron cuenta de aquel movimiento.  
  
Antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, volvió su vista hacia la entrada, levantándose de la silla.  
  
“Te he traído la novela” dijo, mientras la cogía de su bolso. La dejó en la mesa al lado de sus platos vacíos y volvió a sentarse. Colocó su mano bajo su barbilla mientras observaba el manuscrito.  
  
“Es una buena historia. Original, atractiva. Y Lucie es un personaje profundo y complejo, es algo… de agradecer”.  
  
“Gracias, Miranda” contestó Andrea con voz suave. “Si te soy sincera, no era mi intención que conocieras de su existencia, pero me alegra mucho que te guste” sus miradas se cruzaron y observó a Andrea acortar el espacio entre ellas. Sintió su rodilla rozar en su pierna, y su mano de nuevo al lado de la suya.  
  
¿Qué estaba intentando aquella joven con sus movimientos? ¿Debía evitarlo? Y, sobre todo, ¿estaba sintiendo una especie de… reciprocidad?  
  
“No pensé que leyeras el _New York Mirror_ , y mucho menos mis artículos” terminó entonces. Miranda tomó aire para contestar.  
  
“La columna la encontré por Emily, en realidad. Compró un ejemplar y lo trajo a _Runway_ ” ante la mirada atenta de Andrea, continuó hablando. “He seguido algunos por internet a partir de eso. Tienes una prosa cautivadora, si soy honesta. Tu jefe tiene mucha suerte de haber dado contigo”.  
  
“Bueno, tuve un poco de ayuda. Tu carta de recomendación fue la culmen en la entrevista” Miranda elevó una ceja, incrédula. “En serio, Greg se sorprendió mucho de que le contestaras y, bueno, del contenido también”.  
  
“¿Te la enseñó?” preguntó Miranda.  
  
“Me la leyó por encima” sonrió al recordar la entrevista y las palabras de Miranda. “Una carta original, cuanto menos” añadió con una sonrisa divertida.  
  
Miranda no pudo evitar reír entre dientes ante las palabras de Andrea. Siempre tan perspicaz. Decidió darle la vuelta a la situación y tomar el control por un momento.  
  
"Enséñame qué más te quedaste de París" espetó de repente, inclinándose hacia ella en señal de interés. Sus rodillas seguían en contacto.  
  
La tez usualmente pálida de Andrea, y que se había sonrosado levemente en sus mejillas al hablar de sus artículos, empezó a enrojecerse más. Pudo observar en su rostro una expresión de timidez.  
  
"¿Quieres... que te enseñe mi armario? Miranda, no sé si–"  
  
"Oh, vamos, no puede ser peor que verte desfilar todos los días con aquella ropa descolorida de materiales mezclados. Sobrevivirás al juicio de _La Priestly_ " dijo Miranda con una sonrisa misteriosa y mostrando su intención de moverse hacia su habitación.  
  
Andrea se levantó con un suspiro.  
  
“Está bien”.  
  
La guió hasta su armario, que estaba dentro de su habitación. La cama, bastante grande, tenía un cabecero que combinaba perfectamente con la única mesilla de noche. Andrea abrió el armario con parsimonia, mientras podía leer en su rostro una expresión de " _por favor, no me mate_ " que parecía tener escrita en la frente. Permaneció detrás de ella, con los ojos escondidos en la palma de su mano.  
  
El armario, sin embargo, estaba bastante organizado, para no ser de un gran tamaño. Miranda observó una a una todas sus prendas. La mayoría no eran de materiales de gran calidad, pero estéticamente salvables. Estaba ordenado por colores, y podía entreverse el potencial de muchas de las prendas si fueran combinadas con criterio. Sí, sin duda Andrea había aprendido mucho en _Runway_ , fuera ella consciente de ello o no.  
  
"No está mal" dijo Miranda, notando el nerviosismo de Andrea sobre ella, esperando su veredicto. Sintió el cuerpo de la joven relajarse al instante ante sus palabras. Aún no sabía si se acostumbraría al regocijo que le otorgaba sentir la influencia que ejercía en ella.  
  
Siguió observando el armario hasta que encontró bajo un plástico de tintorería el Oscar de la Renta que ya conocía.  
  
“Hm, qué gran vestido. Resalta todo tu potencial”.  
  
“¿Mi _potencial_?” dijo Andrea a sus espaldas. Su entonación había sido ligeramente controvertida.  
  
Miranda se dio la vuelta, algo sorprendida de su reacción. Andrea tenía una ceja levantada mientras la miraba fijamen–  
  
“¿Cuál es exactamente el potencial que resalta? ¿El de mi cuerpo, te refieres? ¿Es eso todo lo que podré ofrecer jamás?”  
  
Miranda se quedó en silencio unos segundos, evaluando la situación.  
  
“No me refería a eso, Andrea”.  
  
“¿Ah, no? ¿Y a qué más te referías, entonces?”  
  
“Andrea” comenzó Miranda. “No me vengas con el discurso feminista, claro que eres mucho más que–”.  
  
“¿Cómo?” la expresión de Andrea se transformó por completo. “Miranda, ¿me vas a decir ahora que no eres feminista?”  
  
“¡Claro que lo soy! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Lo único que intento decir es que no pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho!”  
  
Se miraron fijamente un momento. Sus respiraciones se habían acelerado y el calor de su discusión las había empujado a acercarse en el estrecho espacio que dejaba la cama de Andrea en la habitación. No quería admitirlo, pero desde luego sintió una fuerza en su interior demandando que se acercara más a ella hasta sentirla en su propia piel. Como pudo, evitó aquel pensamiento.  
  
Bajó la vista un momento, cerrando los ojos en actitud de decepción.  
  
“¿Cuando te vas a enterar, Andrea, de que la moda para mí es mucho más que ropa y cuerpos?” se dio la vuelta quedando de frente al armario y de espaldas a la joven.  
  
La escuchó tomar aire en un intento claro de querer contestarle, pero no oyó palabras detrás de ella. En su lugar, la sintió colocarse a su lado, rozando levemente su hombro.  
  
“Perdona. Estoy muy harta de que la gente me trate de una manera u otra en función de mi imagen. Yo no elegí mi cuerpo, me asquea que la gente piense cosas de mí en función de algo que me ha venido dado”.  
  
Miranda la observó mientras hablaba. Sus palabras denotaban verdadero cansancio de afrontar día tras día la dominación masculina de un sector tan elitista como el suyo. Una sensación que conocía bien, teniendo en cuenta los círculos que ella misma debía combatir desde hacía décadas. Emitió un leve murmullo de asentimiento mientras bajaba la cabeza a los estantes más bajos del armario. Al fondo, observó algo que no esperaba encontrarse.  
  
"¿Te quedaste las botas de Chanel?" dijo, en una pregunta obvia e impropia de ella.  
  
Se acercó a ellas levemente, rozando el antebrazo de Andrea inconscientemente. Su mente evocó aquel día en que las llevó a la oficina por primera vez. Fue el primer día que comprendió el potencial que Andrea tenía no sólo como escritora, sino como líder. El carisma y la personalidad que irradió fue el primer atisbo de lo que ella recordaba en su propia persona cuando comenzó sus primeros pasos importantes en _Runway_. Aquel día no pudo apartar la vista de ella, y fue testigo del trato que le daba la gente a su alrededor, de lo fácil que se le había hecho superar los desafíos de su trabajo e incluso acometer los de su superior, Emily, que llevaba mucho más tiempo en la revista que ella.  
  
Aquel día fue la primera vez que sintió la posibilidad real de adoptar el rol de mentora con alguien como ella, y así dejar un legado competente. Junto a Nigel, hubiera sido un futuro dorado para _Runway_.  
  
"No pude dárselas a Nigel de vuelta, y él no me las pidió, afortunadamente” respondió Andrea, que estaba a su lado observándolas. Las tomó entre sus manos. “Es como si tuvieran... valor sentimental".  
  
"Son parte de ti, de tu crecimiento como persona y... no te deshagas de ellas" concluyó Miranda, cerrando las puertas del armario.  
  
Se giró para salir de la habitación con Andrea, mientras le daba vueltas a una reflexión.  
  
"He tenido un par de ideas observando tus atuendos. Creo que podría... ayudarte a mejorar algunas prendas de tu colección. Si lo deseas".  
  
"Miranda, no hace falta, es–"  
  
"Tonterías, sabes perfectamente que todos los años me regalan más piezas de las que seré capaz de ponerme en toda una vida. Te enviaré aquellas que mejor te sienten" espetó, sin dejar a Andrea terminar su humilde negativa. “Además, ahora conozco tu dirección… y parece que mi conductor también, aunque desconozco por qué” añadió.  
  
“Oh, Roy me traía algunas noches después de dejarte el libro y la ropa limpia, las que se hacía más tarde, sobre todo. Su casa queda de camino” respondió Andrea.  
  
Miranda sólo se limitó a emitir una expresión de asentimiento. Andrea suspiró y la miró con aquellos ojos llenos de vida que Miranda tanto anhelaba.  
  
"Gracias. De verdad".  
  
“No hay de qué” contestó Miranda, cautivada por su expresión afable.  
  
Andrea se acercó a la mesa donde aún se encontraban los platos del postre y se los llevó a la cocina. En su breve ausencia, Miranda se hizo consciente de la canción que estaba sonando. La reprodujo de nuevo [ desde el inicio ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJVACQHIn1E) mientras escuchó a Andrea volver al salón detrás de ella, disfrutando de la canción. Andrea se colocó a su lado, inspirando.  
  
"Me encanta esta canción" dijeron al unísono.  
  
Ambas se miraron con sorpresa y sonrieron al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Fue entonces cuando Andrea se dio la vuelta y le tendió la mano por segunda vez aquella noche.  
  
"Baila conmigo" le dijo, aún con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.  
  
"¿Bailar? No lo hago desde la última gala de _Runway_ , probablemente. Todavía tenía marido por aquel entonces" contestó Miranda.  
  
"Oh, venga, Miranda" respondió Andrea, acercándose poco a poco hacia ella. "¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"  
  
Y una vez más, la joven tenía razón, como hacía poco más de una hora cuando le pidió que confiara en ella y se encontró esa gema de apartamento en aquel edificio cochambroso. En ese piso tampoco había miradas indiscretas ni paparazzis que las ostigaran. Tenían toda la libertad que quisieran disfrutar.  
  
Tomó su mano y se acercó a ella mientras la voz de Ella Fitzgerald interpretando _Sophisticated Lady_ las envolvía como si fuera terciopelo. Miranda colocó una mano en la cintura de Andrea y sintió a la joven hacer lo mismo, mientras cogía la mano de Andrea con la otra. Podía sentir su cuerpo reaccionar a los dedos de Andrea en su espalda, cada poro de su piel pidiéndole que se acercara más a ella. Sus cuerpos se acoplaron con delicadeza en un ajuste casi perfecto. Se concentró en la música fluyendo por la habitación mientras sentía el cuerpo de Andrea pegado al suyo, moviéndose en un ritmo parsimonioso. Suspiró levemente con gusto; era muy confortable.  
  
Sintió a Andrea apoyar su sien lentamente en el final de su cuello, haciendo uso de su ligera diferencia de altura, mientras acercaba sus manos entrelazadas hasta su hombro.  
  
"¿Estás cómoda?" preguntó la joven casi en un susurro. Miranda pudo sentir su aliento rozando su piel, y un cosquilleo agradable recorrió todo su cuerpo, erizando su vello.  
  
"Sí" contestó escuetamente mientras se balanceaban lentamente por la habitación.  
  
Sentir la cabeza de Andrea descansando sobre su hombro le otorgó una paz que hacía tiempo que no sentía, y decidió dejarse llevar. Acercó su cabeza al cabello de Andrea, apoyándose levemente sobre su cabeza. Podía sentir la respiración de la joven recorrer su pecho, haciendo de su sensible piel el primer testigo de la suavidad con la que Andrea la estaba tratando aquella noche. Miranda se sentía segura, cuidada. Incluso feliz.  
  
‘ _Oh, Andrea. Cómo es posible que esto esté ocurriendo_ ’ pensó, inconscientemente.  
  
La canción terminó, y permanecieron unos segundos inmóviles estirando aquel momento lo máximo posible. Con ciertas reticencias notó a Andrea despegarse levemente de su cuerpo, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Intuitivamente, Miranda bajó la vista hacia los labios de Andrea, que parecía estar teniendo la misma idea que ella. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas. Miranda se hizo entonces consciente de la situación, y se apartó con diligencia.  
  
"Debería... debería llamar a las gemelas, saber si han llegado bien a casa de su padre" dijo mientras buscaba su móvil en el bolso.  
  
Andrea carraspeó y se pasó la mano por el pelo, en una posición que Miranda estaba segura ella no conocía lo atractiva que era. Cuando empezó a marcar el teléfono, la observó de reojo marcharse a la cocina. Respiró hondo, recomponiéndose del momento que acababa de vivir. Necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos.  
  
¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo entre ellas exactamente? Miranda no tenía una respuesta clara, o quizá no quería encontrarla. Quizá tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar. Quizá estuviera dando paso a algo para lo que no estaba preparada, o para lo que nunca lo estaría. Quizá fuera demasiado… pronto.  
  
Y al mismo tiempo, cuánto deseaba sentir a Andrea entre sus brazos.  
  
El ruido del agua cayendo por el fregadero le dio una pista de lo que estaba haciendo. Decidió seguirla mientras escuchaba los tonos de llamada.  
  
"Hola, Bobbseys, ¿habéis llegado bien a casa de vuestro padre?" se apoyó en el dintel de la puerta, mientras miraba a Andrea de espaldas a ella fregando los platos.  
  
Bajó su vista hasta los tacones y empezó a observar toda su figura erguida sobre el fregadero. Sus piernas, sus caderas, su cintura. Hasta aquel momento, no se había dado cuenta del aspecto atlético de sus brazos, que el vestido dejaba al aire. Sus músculos se iban marcando de cuando en cuando, según realizaba movimientos con la vajilla.  
  
Cassidy iba relatándole las vacaciones que había preparado su padre mientras Miranda asentía con la voz, hasta que su hija terminó de hablar.  
  
“Muy bien, Bobbsey. Recordad que también tenéis que terminar la redacción de vuestro verano. No quiero encontraros a la vuelta terminándola a última hora”.  
  
Andrea cerró el grifo y se secó las manos con un trapo.  
  
“No Cassidy, aunque trate de vuestro verano tenéis que empezar a escribirla antes de que termine” rió levemente ante la perspicacia de sus hijas, y pasó a despedirse. “Y yo Bobbseys, pasadlo bien. Hablamos mañana”.  
  
Miranda colgó el teléfono y continuó mirando a Andrea que seguía de espaldas a ella, inmóvil frente al fregadero.  
  
El espacio que las separaba era limitado. La cocina se extendía como un pasillo de no más de un metro de ancho. Se acercó a ella con paso lento sin pensar demasiado en sus actos, introduciéndose en aquel pasillo y quedando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Podía oler su fragancia, y el perfume del champú que desprendía su cabello. Pasó su mano por el hombro de Andrea, acariciando su brazo desnudo. La joven agachó la cabeza entre los hombros, cuando Miranda se dio cuenta de que su piel se había erizado.  
  
Andrea se giró lentamente para encararla. Tenía una expresión que Miranda estaba segura era muy parecida a la suya. Desconcierto, deseo, confusión, atracción. Un cóctel que no sabía si sería capaz de soportar. La joven subió una mano hasta su rostro y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, dejando a Miranda inmóvil. Observó a la joven morderse el labio inferior de la manera más atractiva que había visto a alguien hacerlo jamás. El tacto sedoso de su piel la invitó a recrearse en el sentimiento de placer que le provocaba cada una de sus caricias. Un cosquilleo agradable empezó a extenderse en su interior.  
  
Andrea empezó a acercar lentamente su rostro hacia el de Miranda mientras seguía dándole pequeñas caricias con el pulgar. El rostro de la joven, cada vez más cerca del suyo, denotaba unas emociones que la misma Miranda identificaba en su interior.  
  
Cerró instintivamente los ojos, incapaz de moverse, y notó sobre la comisura de sus labios un roce de tacto húmedo y suave. Eran los labios de Andrea, testando su piel de forma tan exquisita que la dejó sin habla. Había perdido todo el sentido del tiempo y el espacio, dejándose consumir por aquellos carnosos labios que la estaban atrapando en una nube de placer. Notó entonces cómo la joven los despegaba con cuidado para luego volver a hacer contacto, esta vez tomando su labio inferior.  
  
Ante aquella demostración de pura sensibilidad, no pudo sino rendirse y devolverle todo el cariño que le estaba regalando. Con el dedo índice y el pulgar, tomó con cuidado la barbilla de Andrea mientras ella seguía manteniendo sus labios pegados a los suyos y su mano en la mejilla. La otra mano de Andrea se situaba en las costillas de Miranda, despertando de vez en cuando ciertas terminaciones nerviosas en su receptiva piel a través del vestido.  
  
Terminaron aquel mágico beso con la misma suavidad con la que empezó. Miranda necesitó unos segundos para volver a abrir los ojos y encontrar una Andrea igual de extasiada que ella. Había sido una experiencia astral, y sin embargo sólo había sido un beso.  
  
Miranda no quiso pensar en cómo se sentiría si se entregaran a los placeres de la carne.  
  
“Andrea. Esto es… no creo que debamos–”  
  
“Shh. Lo sé.” le cortó la joven. Negaba con la cabeza mientras se separaba de ella. “Sólo dejemos que esta noche evolucione por sí sola. Por favor” dijo. Su mirada era una mezcla entre una plegaria y un deseo; Andrea necesitaba esta noche… tanto como Miranda.  
  
Ante aquel comentario, acorde con su mirada, Miranda sólo pudo acercar de nuevo sus labios a los de Andrea, besándola con delicadeza, pero con decisión.  
  
Se sentía sorprendentemente… bien. Fue un beso lento, sentido. Aunque no tuviera idea alguna de si Andrea había planeado este resultado, desde luego parecía que sabía lo que hacía. Sus labios se movían de forma exquisita contra los suyos; sus manos acariciaban sus mejillas con sutileza; su húmeda respiración chocaba de vez en cuando con su piel; su nariz, ligeramente más pronunciada que la de la joven, se encontraba de vez en cuando con sus pómulos.  
  
Despegó sus labios de los de Andrea, sintiendo su respiración sobre su boca. El peso de una decisión empezó a caer sobre ella; Miranda no había tenido infinidad de relaciones, pero era plenamente consciente de lo que solía ocurrir después de que dos personas vivieran un momento como este.  
  
Una opción que ni siquiera concebía hacía menos de una hora y que, por alguna razón, en aquel momento tampoco parecía ser la más idónea.  
  
Andrea pasó la mano por su mejilla, consciente en su mirada de la lucha interior de Miranda, y sonrió con parsimonia. La redactora-jefe notó cómo la cogía del brazo y la llevaba de nuevo al salón, hasta el sofá.  
  
“¿Te gustan las películas antiguas? Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy debemos ver una de Audrey Hepburn”.  
  
Miranda rió entre dientes y se sentó en el sofá. La habilidad de Andrea para devolver la calma a la situación también parecía ser uno de sus dones.  
  
“ _My fair lady_ siempre me ha gustado”.  
  
Andrea asintió y se acercó a por las copas y la botella de vino antes de acudir al sofá. Apagó la música, y le entregó a Miranda la suya mientras se sentaba. La redactora-jefe no pudo evitar observarla caminar a su alrededor, y luego acercarse a la televisión para poner la película. Durante los créditos iniciales, Andrea se acomodó a su lado, dejando un espacio suficiente para no agobiarla.  
  
‘ _Siempre tan considerada_ ’, pensó Miranda, que permanecía en su asiento con las piernas cruzadas mientras miraba fijamente al televisor. No era precisamente su salón, ni la televisión tenía las mismas pulgadas que la de su casa pero, de alguna manera, esos detalles no le interesaban aquella noche.  
  
Podía sentir a Andrea a su lado mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando, hasta que la joven se atrevió a tomar su mano. Su tacto fue sensible y cuidado, acariciándole la palma de la mano con los dedos. Miranda elevó el brazo y se giró levemente en su dirección mientras hablaba.  
  
“Ven aquí” dijo, concisa.  
  
Andrea giró la cabeza y se arrastró por el sofá hasta rozar con su pierna el cuerpo de Miranda. No parecía muy segura de lo que hacer, o de los límites que Miranda pensaba establecer.  
  
“Ha sido… agradable sentir tu cabeza sobre mi hombro” prosiguió, mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de la cabeza de la joven.  
  
Andrea comprendió entonces su idea, y se acomodó con una media sonrisa en el costado de Miranda, dejando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello. La sintió tomar aire y expulsarlo con fuerza, acoplando su cuerpo aún más al suyo. Sí, era muy agradable. Las únicas personas con las que había adoptado esta postura eran las gemelas… y quizá su primer marido; se sentía bien hacerlo con alguien que no estuviera bajo su responsabilidad, o que quisiera estar con ella sin obtener nada a cambio.  
  
  
––  
  
  
La película pasó con más rapidez de la que Miranda pensaba, en especial debido a que estaba más concentrada en absorber cada detalle de Andrea, descansando sobre ella, que en la televisión. Su fragancia invadía de vez en cuando el ambiente. Sin darse cuenta, la joven había colocado una mano en el estómago de Miranda, y la redactora-jefe no pudo evitar acariciar su cabello de vez en cuando.  
  
Sintió movimiento en la mano de Andrea, lo cual indicaba que parecía despertarse.  
  
Andrea se incorporó liberando su hombro, lo cual fue suficiente para hacer consciente a Miranda del agarrotamiento de sus músculos. Por mucho que quisiera, no tenía veinte años.  
  
“Hola otra vez” dijo Miranda, observándola. “¿Has dormido bien?”  
  
“Hm, sí. Muy bien” Andrea se frotó un ojo y entonces, de repente, dirigió la vista hacia Miranda. “Dios mío, Miranda, me he dormido. Me he dormido y tú estabas aquí, me he dormido mientras estaba encima de–”.  
  
Miranda rió ante el repentino estado de nerviosismo de Andrea, interrumpiendo su retahíla. “No te preocupes, Andrea. Parecía que lo necesitabas”.  
  
Andrea escondió su rostro entre las manos, mientras seguía murmurando las mismas palabras.  
  
“Andrea” dijo Miranda, intentando atraer su atención. “Créeme, si me hubieras molestado, te hubieras enterado” espetó con la seriedad suficiente para que la joven abandonara aquella expresión de timidez.  
  
Andrea asintió, y Miranda miró el reloj de su muñeca. “Debería irme. Mañana tengo varios compromisos”.  
  
“Claro” contestó la joven, no sin algo de tristeza en su expresión. Se levantó del sofá y esperó a que Miranda la siguiera hasta la entrada.  
  
La observó coger su abrigo como había hecho cientos de veces en _Runway_ , aunque esta vez algo parecía diferente. La sintió colocárselo sobre los hombros con una ligera caricia, mientras suspiraba.  
  
“Lo he pasado muy bien. En serio, Andrea. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan a gusto con alguien”. Se miraron a los ojos. Miranda pudo observar en ella una mezcla entre alegría y dolor que conocía bien. Alegría por sus palabras, sin duda. Dolor por saber que sería complicado que volvieran a encontrarse en estas circunstancias, dejándose llevar de esta manera… o de si sería conveniente.  
  
Pasó su mano por la mejilla de Andrea, sonriendo ligeramente. “Adiós, Andrea” dijo, intentando ser fuerte.  
  
“A-Adiós, Miranda” contestó ella.  
  
Abrió la puerta y salió al rellano sin mirar atrás. No creía que fuera capaz de marcharse si volviera la vista atrás y encontrara a una Andrea solitaria apoyada en el marco de la puerta.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Pasaron unos días antes de que volviera a hablar con ella. Suponía que a Andrea le ocurría lo mismo pero Miranda necesitaba algo de tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos, cuanto menos. Aquella noche le había parecido mágica, pero no podía olvidar los desafíos a los que debía enfrentarse en la vida real, y hasta qué punto sería imposible formalizar una relación de ese tipo con Andrea.  
  
¿Formalizar? Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta si eso era lo que Andrea quería. Quizá sólo fuera un pasatiempo para ella, y ante el solo pensamiento sintió una punzada en el corazón. Quizá Miranda fuera demasiado vieja y guardara unos ideales desfasados para la joven. ¿Cuántos años debían llevarse, en cualquier caso? Más de veinte, desde luego. Era una locura pensar que Andrea pudiera estar interesada en ella de esa manera.  
  
No. Algo, aunque fuera mínimo, tenía que significar para ella. La suavidad y el cariño de aquel beso no podían proceder de una persona que no tuviera ningún sentimiento hacia ella. Se tocó los labios levemente, evocando el tacto de Andrea sobre ellos. Había sido espectacular y cotidiano al mismo tiempo. Una experiencia diferente a todo lo que había vivido.  
  
Cogió el teléfono con determinación mientras miraba por la ventana del coche, segura de querer mantener, al menos, su amistad con Andrea. Y, como muestra de buena fe para comenzar, se le había ocurrido una idea.  
  
“Hola, Andrea” dijo al escuchar el súbito corte del tono de llamada.  
  
“ _Miranda. Me alegra oír de ti. ¿Cómo estás?_ ” había un ápice de nerviosismo en su voz.  
  
“Estoy… bien. ¿Y tú?” preguntó, cortés. Aquellas preguntas se sentían más trascendentes de lo usual, como si fueran una evaluación del tiempo transcurrido tras la otra noche.  
  
“ _Bien también_ ” contestó. Se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando. “ _No quiero parecer cortante, pero tengo una entrevista en cinco minutos. ¿Podemos hablar luego?_ ”  
  
“No te preocupes, seré breve. Sólo llamaba para hacerte una… propuesta. He estado pensando que quizá podría hacer un par de llamadas y ponerte en contacto con una editorial” dijo, quitándole importancia a sus palabras con su entonación. “Si deseas publicar tu novela” añadió, aunque era evidente que Andrea querría publicarla.  
  
El silencio se hizo entre ellas, y Miranda se sorprendió de encontrarse inquieta a sí misma mientras escuchaba a Andrea al otro lado, callada. Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su cabeza: esta era, sin duda alguna, la primera vez en lustros que le ofrecía sus dotes de influencia a otra persona.  
  
“ _Eso es… muy amable por tu parte_ ” Andrea tosió para aclarar su voz. No había sonado muy convencida. De hecho, no parecía ni una pizca de alegre, para nada como Miranda se lo había imaginado.  
  
“¿Pero?” dijo Miranda, sosteniendo el teléfono con más fuerza de lo normal.  
  
“ _Pero, eh…_ ” la escuchó vacilar, para luego suspirar con fuerza. “ _Miranda, no creo que… N-No sé si…_ ”.  
  
“Por Dios, Andrea, ¡dilo ya!” se arrepintió al momento, había sonado mucho más inquisitiva de lo que le hubiera gustado.  
  
“ _¡No quiero que me ayudes!_ ”  
  
Un nuevo silencio se hizo entre ellas, separándolas un poco más cada segundo que pasaba. Miranda carraspeó, y sin mayor dilación decidió acabar la conversación.  
  
“Entiendo, muy bien”.  
  
“ _M-Miranda, eso no era lo que quería–_ ”  
  
“Adiós, Andrea” no esperó a que Andrea respondiese y colgó el teléfono con ímpetu.  
  
El coche se detuvo frente a la casa de Hermès, y Miranda notó la vibración de su móvil una vez más. Era ella de nuevo. Colgó impulsivamente y salió del vehículo sin dar indicación alguna a Roy.  
  
Aquella noche durmió a duras penas, dando vueltas por la cama y sin dejar de pensar en Andrea.


	14. Andy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yehey! Este capítulo y el próximo se basan fundamentalmente en sus vidas por separado después de su pequeño "desencuentro" por teléfono, pero prometo que la continuación está escrita y no os dejaré con mal sabor de boca! :)

Idiota.  
  
Es lo primero que pensaba cada mañana desde hacía ya tres largos días. Jamás tendría que haberle gritado a Miranda. No tendría que haber perdido los estribos.  
  
Cuanto más lo pensaba, más descabellado le parecía haberlo hecho. Había tenido un impulso, un solo desliz, y Miranda había desaparecido de su vida. Ni siquiera entendía por qué, pero el hecho de no poder hablar con ella, o de que ella no quisiera hablar con Andy, la estaba llevando a la locura.  
  
Todo había ocurrido tan rápido. Sí, Andy le había gritado, y era muy consciente de que un acto así era inadmisible para Miranda, sin importar de quién procediera. Pero cuanto más vueltas le daba, más creía que la reacción de Miranda no tenía sentido. ¿Qué había ocurrido, exactamente, para que se ofendiera tanto? Era evidente que no podría limitarse sólo a la manera en que le habló. Y, sin embargo, llevaba tres días sin dar señales. El sentimiento de vacío que le estaba provocando era uno de los más profundos que había sentido nunca.  
  
_‘Supongo_ ’ pensó Andy, ‘ _que la cogí cariño, después de todo_ ’.  
  
Y así había sido. Tras haberse encontrado con ella fuera del ámbito profesional, confirmó lo interesante que era Miranda como persona. Le agradó darse cuenta de lo bien que conocía las aristas de su personalidad, y lo poco que le había costado acostumbrarse a ella de nuevo; más aún después de haberse visto en su casa y comprobar de primera mano lo bien que congeniaban en un plano más… íntimo.  
  
Ahora, en la soledad de su escritorio tan sólo perturbada por el traqueteo del teclado de Anthony, únicamente podía pensar una cosa: esa faceta amistosa de Miranda podía ser tan encantadora como letal.  
  
Todos estos días había contenido las ganas de llamarla e intentar explicarse, sabiendo que Miranda detestaba que la persiguieran cuando estaba enfadada. Y aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en ello.  
  
Miró su teléfono de nuevo, con una esperanza lejana de encontrar señales de Miranda. Nada.  
  
“¿A quién esperas?” preguntó Anthony. Seguía mirando a la pantalla del ordenador, escribiendo su artículo.  
  
“A nadie, aparentemente” contestó, suspirando.  
  
Anthony terminó de escribir y se giró hacia ella. “Hoy es la cuarta entrega de _Casi deseo_ , ¿no?” Andy asintió. “¿Qué tal el _fanmail_? Seguro que debes tener cientos”.  
  
Andy inspiró y acercó la vista a la pantalla del ordenador, comprobando el correo.  
  
“Los viernes recibimos algo más de cien, con cada entrega. El resto de días no son para tanto”.  
  
Sintió una punzada en el corazón al recordar cómo Miranda había reiniciado su contacto con ella, bajo el pseudónimo _icyfire_. Se sentía tan lejos y tan cerca al mismo tiempo.  
  
Las prisas usuales de su jefe interrumpieron sus pensamientos y la conversación que estaban manteniendo.  
  
“Anthony, a mi despacho” espetó pasando por delante de sus mesas en dirección a su oficina.  
  
Andy le observó alejarse, y compartió con Anthony una mirada de extrañeza. Normalmente, su jefe no tenía reparo en darle sus encargos en sus mesas diretamente. Greg se dio la vuelta de nuevo.  
  
“De hecho, Sachs, tú también”.  
  
Se levantaron de su asiento y le siguieron hasta el despacho. Cerraron la puerta y se quedaron de pie, expectantes a lo que Greg pudiera decirles.  
  
“¿Cómo vas con el artículo?” le preguntó a ella mientras se sentaba en su silla.  
  
“Eh, bien. Lo tendré para esta tarde”.  
  
Greg asintió. Cogió su taza de café mientras les observaba fijamente, su mirada saltando de uno a otro.  
  
“Quiero que cubráis el asunto de los desahucios en el Bronx. Un colega en la policía me ha soplado que algunas familias se enfrentan a una amenaza inminente de desalojo, pero no ha dado más detalles” les miró con seriedad. “Encontradles y entrevistadles, a lo mejor podemos hacer un poco de ruido para que lo retrasen. Andy, lo vamos a relacionar con tu entrevista a la responsable de la Comisión de Bolsa y Valores. Sabes lo que quiero, pon al día a Anthony. Que se noten los ideales de este periódico”.  
  
Andy asintió con determinación, gustosa de tener una tarea con la que distraerse. Los dos periodistas se dieron la vuelta con intención de marcharse, pero Greg volvió a hablar.  
  
“Andy, quédate un momento” dijo. Anthony salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
“Hemos llegado al ecuador de tu columna. ¿Cómo lo vas viendo? ¿Te gusta la respuesta?”  
  
Andy se sentó en la silla que había frente a ella, intentando esconder una expresión de agotamiento. Hoy todo el mundo parecía querer preguntarle por el único vínculo que mantenía con Miranda; un vínculo que en los últimos días se había transformado en una tortura.  
  
“Va bien” contestó, pasándose la mano por la nuca. “La respuesta es buena, muchas personas pidiendo el relato completo, de hecho”.  
  
Greg la observó con los ojos entrecerrados, como evaluando su respuesta. Tomó aire para hablar, pero se tomó su tiempo.  
  
“Hoy he recibido una llamada de una antigua compañera, Debbie Taylor. ¿Te suena?”  
  
Andy negó con la cabeza, lo que dio paso a Greg para continuar.  
  
“Es periodista. Ahora trabaja para una editorial bastante… importante”.  
  
Andy se quedó a la espera, evaluando cada gesto de Greg. ¿Estaba insinuando lo que creía que–?  
  
“Me ha pedido que le pase el manuscrito para valorar la publicación de tu novela” se inclinó sobre la mesa, acercándose a Andy. “La pregunta es, ¿está dispuesta Andrea Sachs a publicarla?”  
  
Andy le miró con expresión de extrañamiento. ‘ _Hablemos de casualidades_ ’ pensó, recordando la propuesta de Miranda de aquella misma semana.  
  
“¿Por qué no iba a querer? Sería estupendo para el periódico, ¿no?”  
  
Greg asintió sutilmente mientras tomaba su taza de café de nuevo, dando un sorbo.  
  
“La pregunta no era por el periódico, sino por ti” soltó la taza y continuó. “Espero que en estos dos años que llevas aquí hayas podido darte cuenta de que no soy tonto. Y como tal, no he pasado por alto la similitud de tu novela con tu… experiencia pasada. No me malinterpretes, eso es lo que la hace única, pero no creo que yo vaya a ser el único que note los… paralelismos” su mirada le inspiró una cercanía que agradeció.  
  
“Andy, publicar la novela con Debbie significa mucho más que editar un libro. Estamos hablando de presentaciones en librerías, giras por América, puede que por Europa, entrevistas… joder, podrían incluso hacer una película de ella”.  
  
Andy se recostó en la silla. Ahora comprendía lo que quería decir. Su novela sería conocida en todo el mundo –occidental, al menos– y con ella, Lucie Woolf, su personaje, saltaría a la fama. Era un futuro brillante, pero a un precio que no sabría ajustar: ¿cuánto tiempo tardarían las revistas del corazón que se interesaban por Miranda en darse cuenta de ello y empezar a perseguirla de nuevo?  
  
“Estoy hablando de fama mundial, algo con lo que no contábamos cuando empezamos la columna” terminó su jefe.  
  
Se había cuidado mucho de evitar coincidencias demasiado evidentes de su novela con _Runway_. Pero las similitudes de su protagonista con Miranda, su personalidad, eso que no todo el mundo conocía de ella, permanecía, lo cual podría ser contraproducente. Con que una revista acostumbrada a tratar con Miranda iniciara el rumor podría ser suficiente, y el infierno mediático volvería a su vida, a la de Miranda y quién sabe a la de quién más.  
  
Andy frunció el ceño, evaluando las palabras de su jefe. Necesitaba conocer un detalle antes de dar una respuesta.  
  
“¿Cómo se ha enterado Debbie de su existencia? ¿Ha hablado… alguien con ella?” dijo, con precaución.  
  
¿Cabía la posibilidad de que Miranda hubiera actuado a sus espaldas? Era una idea con poca base teniendo en cuenta el resultado de su conversación, pero Andy necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber si alguien había intervenido en ello.  
  
“Es lo primero que le pregunté” respondió Greg. “La ha leído desde la primera entrega. Es suscriptora del periódico desde que dejó de trabajar con nosotros. Parece que te ha estado siguiendo la pista”.  
  
Andy se reclinó sobre su asiento, pensativa. Los riesgos a la exposición mediática eran considerables. Pero, por otro lado, la misma Miranda se había ofrecido a ayudarla a publicarla, y Miranda _siempre_ calculaba todas las consecuencias de sus acciones. Si ella había valorado el resultado de sacrificar unos meses de cotilleos y aun así le había hecho tal propuesta, Andy tendría poco que añadir.  
  
Asintió. “Vamos a hacerlo” dijo tajantemente.  
  
Greg sonrió y se levantó de su asiento. “Estupendo. Le enviaré a Debbie la copia completa”.  
  
Andy se levantó para marcharse a su asiento, mientras su jefe seguía hablando.  
  
“Oh, por cierto, haremos una celebración en la redacción por la última entrega. Probablemente será el mejor momento para anunciar la publicación del libro”.  
  
“¿Tan seguro estás de que se vaya a publicar?” preguntó Andrea con una media sonrisa.  
  
“Llevo casi diez años trabajando con Debbie. Nunca me ha llamado para algo en lo que no tuviera interés de verdad”.  
  
Andy sintió un calor subir por el cuello, haciéndose un poco más consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Greg rió al observar su semblante.  
  
“Si todo sale tal y como me lo ha pintado, la primera tirada será considerable. Es probable que la editorial haga una celebración cuando se firme el contrato, como una presentación en sociedad para darle publicidad”.  
  
Andy asintió y se acercó a la puerta del despacho con paso lento.  
  
“Gracias, Greg” dijo antes de marcharse.  
  
El ajetreo de la redacción la devolvió al mundo real. Por mucha novela que fuera a publicar, debía concentrarse en su trabajo. La pesadumbre que se había instalado en ella desde su discusión con Miranda volvió a apoderarse de ella. Se dirigió a su asiento y se dejó caer en la silla con todo su peso, visiblemente cansada. La falta de sueño estaba empezando a hacer mella.  
  
“Llevas toda la semana con más ojeras que Frankenstein” dijo Anthony. “¿Qué te está quitando el sueño?”  
  
“Será que me estoy haciendo mayor” respondió Andy, evadiendo su pregunta.  
  
“Sí, seguro” dijo él, pero aparcó el tema. “Venga, vamos a ponernos con esto antes de que me arrepienta e insista en ello”.  
  
Se concentraron en preparar el trabajo que tenían por delante, estableciendo una estrategia para peinar el barrio y hacer las entrevistas. Aquella especie de apatía permaneció con ella, sin embargo, incluso cuando se dio cuenta de que sus padres estallarían en júbilo al conocer la noticia que le había dado Greg.  
  
  
  
––  
  
  
  
Se dirigieron a la calle, camino del metro a emprender su tarea asignada. Andy podía notar que Anthony estaba intranquilo, sin duda debido a su mutismo con respecto a su estado de ánimo.  
  
“He… discutido con alguien. Es por eso. No pensé que fuera a afectarme tanto, pero en fin” dijo, mientras se fijaba en los cables que recorrían el túnel del metro.  
  
Anthony tomó aire mientras le sentía observarla.  
  
“Debe ser alguien importante”.  
  
Andy se limitó a asentir, aunque no tenía claro si lo hacía por la reputación de Miranda o por el espacio que ya ocupaba en sus pensamientos. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó el tacto de sus labios sobre los suyos, su leve respiración sobre su mejilla, el tacto sedoso de la piel de su cuello, la tremenda comodidad de su hombro.  
  
“Supongo que no puedo hacer mucho para arreglarlo, pero, en cualquier caso” Anthony se detuvo un momento, eligiendo sus palabras. “Estoy aquí. Si… necesitas hablar de ello, o cualquier cosa”.  
  
Andy le miró, y observó en él una expresión cálida de amistad. Sonrió por primera vez en días, sintiendo una pizca de positividad que necesitaba.  
  
“Aún no te he contado lo que me ha dicho Greg cuando te has ido. Vas a alucinar” dijo dándole un toque con el codo.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_Martes_  
  
Oficialmente, ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez que habló con Miranda. Y lo cierto era que, con todo el trabajo que estaba teniendo, el fin de semana se le había pasado relativamente rápido. Ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo o las fuerzas para llamar a sus padres y ponerles al día.  
  
Por supuesto, Miranda seguía en sus pensamientos, presente permanentemente junto a un pesar que no parecía querer marcharse. No había recibido noticias suyas desde aquel martes negro en que rechazó su influencia editorial y, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, su arrepentimiento inicial empezaba a transformarse en rabia.  
  
¿Por qué tenía que ser Miranda así de testaruda? ¿Tan cabezota que ni siquiera le dejaba explicarse? ¿Tan osada que no era capaz de enviarle un mensaje intentando entender su punto de vista? ¿Tan poco significaba Andy para ella, que su orgullo estaba por encima de todo lo demás? Andy era consciente de que Miranda tenía una personalidad fuerte, pero esto era… casi infantil. La paciencia que tan poco caracterizaba a Miranda empezaba a agotarse en ella también.  
  
Suspiró mientras se concentraba en contestar todo el correo electrónico de la columna semanal. Con el reportaje que estaba haciendo con Anthony, empezaba a acumularse en su bandeja. En unos días tendrían listo su trabajo, aunque, como siempre ocurría con el periodismo, vivían a expensas de los acontecimientos que fueran a ocurrir.  
  
Cuando terminó, ya prácticamente de noche, se tiró en el sofá de su casa sin encender la luz. Había pasado todo el día igual que los anteriores, en la redacción con Anthony, terminando de transcribir las últimas entrevistas que llevaban días haciendo para escribir sus artículos. Un dolor de cabeza empezaba a hacerse notar en sus sienes.  
  
Por mucho que lo había intentado, las sensaciones de Miranda devolviéndole aquel beso seguían acechándola en su mente, aunque estuvieran cada vez más lejanas. Hundió la cara en el cojín más cercano y emitió un grito frustrado.  
  
Le hubiera gustado explicarle por qué no quería que la ayudase. Le hubiera gustado decirle que ya había hecho suficiente recomendándola para el periódico hace dos años, y que no podría soportar la presión de pensar que su libro, al que tantas horas había dedicado, sólo había sido publicado porque Miranda Priestly había hecho un par de llamadas.  
  
Querría haberle dicho que no quería forjar con ella una amistad basada en el interés, pero ahora eso ya no importaba. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más grande se hacía la distancia entre ambas, y más lejos la sentía de nuevo. Un frío helador le recorrió el cuerpo y se hizo un ovillo entre los cojines.  
  
Cogió su móvil y abrió la agenda, observando una vez más el teléfono de Miranda, dubitativa. Sabía que no podía llamarla después de que fuera ella quien cortara toda la comunicación, pero aquella noche sus ganas eran más acuciantes, aun sin saber por qué. Era una idea tonta y Andy era consciente de ello, pero todavía guardaba una mínima esperanza de oír su voz otra vez. No saber de ella le estaba incitando a pulsar el botón de llamada y gritarle todo lo que tenía dentro.  
  
Siguió bajando por sus contactos hasta que se encontró con el teléfono de sus padres. Había pasado más tiempo del usual desde que habló con ellos por última vez, por lo que sintió la obligación de llamarles.  
  
“¿ _Andy_?”  
  
“Hola, mamá, ¿qué tal estáis?”  
  
“ _Hola hija, muy bien, ¿y tú cómo estás? Te noto la voz cansada, ¿tienes mucho trabajo?_ ” aquí empezaba, el interrogatorio usual y tedioso de unos padres que no dejaban ir del todo a su hija pequeña.  
  
“Sí, bueno, Greg nos ha puesto con un tema un poco complicado. Pero está bien” Andy obvió mencionar sus horas extra para quitarle importancia al asunto.  
  
“ _¿Nos? ¿Has ido otra vez con el tal Anthony?_ ” la voz de su madre parecía un poco entusiasmada.  
  
“Mamá” le dijo, tapándose la cara con la mano, “ya te he dicho que Anthony es gay. No voy a salir con él. Ni con ningún otro, para el caso”.  
  
Escuchó a su padre de fondo indicarle a su madre que la dejara en paz con el tema, y su madre emitió un quejido de enfado, apartando la cara del teléfono. “ _¡Pero en algún momento tendrá que pensar en ello!_ ”  
  
Andy, que estaba callada, decidió poner en su conocimiento lo que Anthony le había dicho sobre Ryan. Quizá así su madre se quedara más tranquila y abandonara el asunto. Era un tema delicado para ella en estos últimos días, teniendo en cuenta el estado de su relación con Miranda.  
  
Miranda. Sus padres no sabían que volvía a estar en contacto con ella. Mucho menos que su relación había llegado al estadio tan… cercano que alcanzó la última vez. No tenía muy claro cuál sería su reacción si se lo contara, pero desde luego no sería la más cordial.  
  
“De hecho…” dijo, intentando eliminar a la redactora-jefe de sus pensamientos, al menos mientras hablara con sus padres. Se quedaron en silencio. “El otro día estuve hablando con Anthony. Me dijo que había alguien en la redacción que estaba interesado en mí”.  
  
Su madre exhaló. “ _¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Quién es? ¿Le conocemos?_ ”  
  
Dudó de si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero continuó igualmente. “Sí, os he hablado alguna vez de él. Es Ryan, el informático”.  
  
“ _Oh, ese chico tiene pinta de ser muy trabajador. Me gusta para ti_ ”. Podía imaginarse a su madre sonriendo como solía hacerlo cuando pensaba que llevaba razón.  
  
“Sí, sí que lo es” su exhaustivo trabajo para descubrir el alias de Miranda le vino a la cabeza inconscientemente. Hizo esfuerzos para contener un suspiro y continuó hablando. “En cualquier caso, no creo que salga con él”.  
  
“¿Cómo? _Pero… ¿y eso por qué?_ ” de repente, tuvo un sentimiento parecido al de estar en una telenovela británica de principios del siglo XX, rechazando y aceptando pretendientes. Era una capacidad que tenía su madre.  
  
Suspiró con resignación.  
  
“No lo sé, mamá” se frotó la frente con los dedos. “No es el adecuado, supongo. Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que tengo amigos, y mi trabajo va bien. Incluso… tengo buenas noticias”.  
  
Esperó un momento para contarles la gran sorpresa, saboreando el momento de éxito.  
  
“Van a publicar mi novela”.  
  
Esta vez fue su padre el que pegó un grito.  
  
“ _¡Dios mío, hija! ¡Eso es genial!”_ las expresiones de júbilo de su madre se entremezclaron con la voz de su padre. Le pareció escucharla decir que tenía que llamar a su hermana para contárselo.  
  
“Bueno, no os precipiteis demasiado en contárselo a todo el vecindario, todavía no es seguro del todo. Pero Greg me ha dicho que una editorial la ha estado siguiendo”.  
  
Sus padres se tranquilizaron y hablaron con un tono más calmado.  
  
“ _Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Andy_ ” no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharles. “ _Eh, ¿y lo sabe… algún excompañero tuyo?_ ” preguntó su padre. “ _O sea, de… Runway_ ”.  
  
Andy notó su tono cuidadoso al hablar de la revista, y todo lo que ello conllevaba. La última noticia que tuvieron con respecto a ello fue, probablemente, de sus citas con el terapeuta para ayudarle a dormir. ¿Sería una buena idea contarles que había retomado su contacto con Miranda, después de la imagen que tenían de ella como una jefa fría y calculadora? Quizá, después de toda esta semana sin hablar con ella y en esta especie de limbo, no sería el mejor momento. Decidió simplemente esbozarles su reencuentro, sin dar muchos detalles.  
  
“Saben que la columna existe. Me encontré con Nigel y Miranda en un evento y estuvimos hablando de ello”.  
  
“¿ _Os… habéis visto_?” el tono de estupor de su madre lo decía todo.  
  
Andy cerró los ojos y imploró a todos los dioses que sus padres la escucharan antes de despotricar sobre Miranda.  
  
“Sí” respondió intentando parecer segura. “En general parece que les ha gustado. Y no se han mostrado… reacios a que la publique”.  
  
Sus padres se quedaron en silencio.  
  
“ _Andy, cariño, ¿estás bien?_ ” dijo su padre.  
  
“Eh, claro, papá. ¿Por qué?”  
  
“ _No, bueno, es sólo que… esa mujer te hizo la vida imposible. Tu madre y yo no entendemos cómo encontrarte con ella pudo haber estado… ‘bien’_ ” su padre habló con cuidado de nuevo, como si Andy fuera una muñeca de cristal que fuera a romperse. Era un aspecto que odiaba de su relación con sus padres.  
  
“Papá, mamá” dijo, tragándose sus recientes sentimientos hacia su antigua jefa. Se incorporó en el sofá. “Miranda no me hizo la vida imposible, era mi jefa. Sé por dónde vais, y os aseguro que aquello se debió al cambio radical que dió mi vida. ¿O es que no os acordáis que dimití en medio de París? ¡Tuve que volver sola! Y cuando llegué me encontré en paro, con un apartamento medio vacío, Nate no quería hablar conmigo, y mis mejores amigos tampoco me cogían el teléfono” se dio cuenta de que su respiración era entrecortada y tomó aire para tranquilizarse.  
  
“Me dejaron sola por haber querido hacer bien mi trabajo. Así que no, no fue Miranda la que me hizo la vida imposible. Me gustaba mi trabajo… o al menos la mayor parte de él”.  
  
Sus padres seguían en silencio, y Andy no pudo evitar pensar que se sentía evaluada por ellos, discerniendo si debían creerla o no.  
  
“ _Está bien_ ” dijo su padre por fin. “ _Pero, por favor, ten cuidado. No nos gustaría verte otra vez sufriendo_ ”.  
  
“Sí, papá. Lo sé” evitó decir nada más al sentir que se le quebraba la voz.  
  
Sufrir. Un poco tarde para ello. El vacío que Miranda había dejado aquella semana se apoderó en su interior, envolviéndola en la quietud de su apartamento, en la comodidad de su sofá, un sofá que no hacía tanto las había acogido a ambas, recogiendo el cariño que se tenían y se habían atrevido a mostrar, aunque fuera sólo por una noche.  
  
Apretó los labios, conteniendo un sollozo y respiró hondo. “Eh, estoy un poco cansada, será mejor que me vaya a dormir”.  
  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en terminar la conversación.  
  
“ _Como quieras, hija_ ” dijo él. “ _Descansa_ ”.  
  
“Lo haré. Adiós” contestó a duras penas. Colgó sin dejarles responder.  
  
Soltó el teléfono y miró a la oscuridad del techo de su salón. Se acurrucó en el sofá abrazando el cojín con fuerza, y lloró. Dejó las lágrimas mojar sus mejillas hasta que estaba exhausta, y entonces se quedó dormida.


	15. Miranda

Miranda llegó a su despacho el jueves y encontró una vez más un vaso de agua y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que Emily le preparaba desde hacía casi dos semanas. Concretamente, desde que discutió con Andrea por teléfono.  
  
Cuando recordaba lo ocurrido, aún se enervaba por dentro. Incluso si Miranda había sonado demasiado inquisitiva, ¿cómo se había atrevido a gritarle? Era del todo descortés por su parte, no cabía duda. No obstante, cabía la posibilidad de que el intenso dolor punzante de sus sienes fuera fruto de otro tipo de dolor. Un dolor provocado por otra razón que aún era incapaz de admitirse a sí misma.  
  
Andrea no quería su ayuda.  
  
Sus palabras le habían roto el corazón. Entonces, ¿qué más podría ofrecerle? Tragó la pastilla y apuró el vaso de agua. Lo dejó en la mesa y se frotó las sienes, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse.  
  
Con una naturalidad pasmosa, Andrea había conseguido poner su mundo del revés. Otra vez. Sólo había tenido que pronunciar una sola frase, y Miranda no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Porque, en el fondo, aquella joven había puesto de manifiesto lo que llevaba tanto tiempo ocurriendo en su vida que Miranda no se dió cuenta de que se había convertido en rutina. Había pasado tanto tiempo combatiendo serpientes ávidas de fama y poder que ya no sabía cómo forjar de cero una relación que no estuviera basada en ello. Se había acostumbrado a tener que ofrecer su influencia como moneda de cambio.  
  
¿Era eso lo que había hecho? ¿Estaba intentando comprar la amistad de Andrea sin darse cuenta? Quería mantenerla a su lado a toda costa, desde luego, pero… ¿significaba eso que le había puesto precio a su relación con su propuesta?  
  
No. No era así. Sólo quería ayudarla a progresar en su carrera. Como… amiga (¿amiga?), o al menos como alguien importante para ella. Y lo había hecho de manera desinteresada, sin saber si Andrea querría continuar viéndola después de aquellos momentos tan íntimos que vivieron en su casa; lo hizo incluso sin saber la verdadera razón que motivó sus acciones, o si escondían unas intenciones nocivas para ella.  
  
Era una posibilidad que flotaba en el ambiente cada vez que le venía a la cabeza la imagen de Andrea. Quizá la joven tuviera unos sentimientos superficiales hacia ella y estuviera experimentando con Miranda. Quizá se hubiera formado una idea errónea de lo que significaba para ella.  
  
Suspiró y giró la silla de su despacho para mirar por el ventanal, sin fijarse en nada en concreto.  
  
Y, sin embargo, Andrea le había besado. Con una delicadeza digna de los dioses y una suavidad a la que no pudo resistirse. No recordaba la última vez que alguien le había besado de aquella manera tan… sincera, o que alguna vez se hubiera besado con una mujer, para el caso.  
  
Cuánto podía estar echando de menos aquellos labios tan sólo con haberlos probado unos segundos.  
  
Y ahora, qué lejos le parecían aquellos recuerdos.  
  
Permanecer en silencio había sido iniciativa suya, por supuesto. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Si Andrea no quería su ayuda para lanzar su carrera, poco más podría ofrecerle. ¿Qué quería Andrea de ella? ¿Qué había visto en Miranda que nada tenía que ver con su reputación o su poder? Por una vez, Miranda había ofrecido su ayuda a otra persona con un interés honesto, y ocurrió lo que, por una vez, no había previsto: la posibilidad de que fuera rechazada. No estaba acostumbrada, después de todo.  
  
Tampoco estaba preparada para decirle nada nuevo que solucionara la situación. ¿Acaso debía disculparse por ofrecer su ayuda? Miranda se sentía ofendida, y no creía que fuera para menos. Teniendo en cuenta de dónde había tomado Andrea su inspiración para escribir aquella novela y, sobre todo, después de haber compartido aquellos episodios de sinceridad con ella, era del todo incomprensible que no aceptara su propuesta.  
  
Había sido un alivio tener a alguien ajeno a su vida profesional y que además fuera tan interesante y perspicaz como Andrea. Incluso, había albergado una pequeña esperanza de forjar una relación de amistad gratificante de algún modo. Pero Andrea puso las cosas en su sitio en aquella llamada y destruyó esas expectativas de un plumazo.  
  
Con profunda honestidad, Miranda no tenía la menor idea de qué más podría ofrecerle a Andrea aparte de éxito profesional, y eso la entristecía por encima de todo. Por muchos encantos que pudiera poseer y muy interesante que fuera su conversación, no destacaba por su habilidad para las relaciones largas… tenía tres divorcios que lo probaban.  
  
Por supuesto, Miranda tenía un selecto número de amistades cercanas que no creía que estuvieran basadas en su influencia profesional, como Donatella. Pero, aun así, todas ellas eran de contacto infrecuente y dependían de su relación con la moda.  
  
Y ahora la única persona que quizá pudiera tener un interés genuino en ella había vuelto a desaparecer, esta vez porque ella la había apartado a propósito.  
  
Escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de su despacho a sus espaldas. Nigel la sacó de sus pensamientos al entrar con varias láminas en la mano. “Te traigo una decisión de última hora para montar el set con Demarchelier”.  
  
“¿Ha llegado ya?” su tono de voz sonó cansado.  
  
“Llegará en una hora, más o menos” contestó, mirando su reloj. Dejó la láminas en su mesa para que Miranda las analizara.  
  
Miranda observó las dos fotos que Nigel le estaba enseñando, y en las cuales había unos ligeros cambios en el fondo. Se fijó inconscientemente en las tres modelos que aparecían en ellas, las tres de aspecto similar. Su cabello rubio, ojos claros y delgadez extrema. El vestuario era lo importante en aquellas imágenes, ellas eran meros maniquíes, o al menos eso le inspiraban las dos imágenes. Cogió una de las fotos, fijándose en los labios de una de ellas, carnosos y, muy parecidos a los de–.  
  
“¿Ocurre algo?” preguntó Nigel con extrañeza.  
  
Miranda inclinó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos. “Las modelos, es demasiado impersonal”.  
  
Nigel dio la vuelta al escritorio para colocarse al lado de Miranda y observar las fotos.  
  
“Mira sus caras, parecen… ganado”. Sintió la mirada de Nigel sobre ella. “No podemos hacer el número con este tipo de imágenes. Esto no es _Runway_ ”.  
  
Nigel se echó para atrás, con cautela. “¿Quieres… cancelar la sesión con Patrick?”  
  
Miranda se giró para mirarle a la cara. “No digas tonterías, estará ilocalizable el resto del mes, y después nos vamos a París. Hay que hacerla hoy”.  
  
“Miranda, no es posible montar en una hora un set fotográfico desde cero. Puede que sea director de arte, pero todavía no soy capaz de moldear el espacio-tiempo”.  
  
Miranda volvió a observar las fotos, analizando cada detalle.  
  
“Básate en esta, la idea es buena, y el encuadre tiene potencial” dijo, señalando la de la izquierda.  
  
Nigel se inclinó de nuevo, valorando la idea de Miranda. “Hm, podría funcionar. Cambiaré ligeramente las posturas de las modelos, quizá podrían interactuar más entre ellas”.  
  
Miranda asintió. “Y añádeles algo de color en la cara, parece que hayan salido de un cementerio. En media hora iré a la sala a comprobar cómo va todo” le devolvió las imágenes con algo más de sequedad de la que pretendía, pero tampoco parecía saber manejarse mejor últimamente.  
  
Nigel asintió y las cogió pero, en lugar de irse, se sentó en la silla frente a sí. Exhaló. “Llevas dos semanas con la cara por los suelos”.  
  
Miranda levantó la vista y ensanchó los ojos ante sus palabras, perpleja. Nigel no acostumbraba a hablarle así.  
  
“¿Ha pasado algo con Irv?” añadió con una expresión de medio preocupación.  
  
Miranda se reclinó en su asiento, evaluando la situación. ¿Tanto se le notaba? Se concentró en contestar a Nigel.  
  
“No ha dado señales. De hecho, anoche hablé con Percival, te lo iba a decir después de la sesión de fotografía. Han aprobado los nuevos presupuestos”.  
  
Nigel se inclinó sobre su asiento. “¿Y?”  
  
Le miró fijamente. Su expectación no podía ser mayor.  
  
“Diecisiete por ciento”.  
  
Le observó suspirar con alivio. “Bueno, con eso podremos salvar la semana de Londres, al menos. Aunque supongo que tendrás que sobrevivir sólo con Emily”.  
  
Miranda asintió con los labios fruncidos. Nigel la observó un momento, como si estuviera decidiendo si insistir en lo que le rondaba la cabeza.  
  
“La columna de Andy está evolucionando mucho. Mañana es la… ¿quinta entrega?” dijo entonces, y se quedó en silencio, esperando la reacción de Miranda.  
  
Ella se quedó inmóvil, sin responder. Nigel se levantó para irse, intentando esconder una expresión que, Miranda entendió, era de abatimiento. Entonces, las palabras salieron de su boca casi sin darse cuenta, como si su cuerpo actuara en contra de su mente, traicionándola.  
  
“Hace unos días hablé con ella” observó a Nigel detener su paso y darse la vuelta. “Le ofrecí ayuda para publicar la novela”.  
  
Él sonrió. “¿A qué se debe el cambio de opinión?”  
  
Miranda suspiró con desgana. “Puso el borrador completo a mi disposición. Lo leí, y me pareció… publicable” dijo con un tono cuidadoso.  
  
Nigel se ajustó las gafas. “¿Lo suficientemente publicable como para molestarse en mover hilos en editoriales?”  
  
Miranda le miró fijamente con una ceja levantada, señalando lo evidente. Luego apartó la vista y se colocó la mano en la barbilla, pensativa.  
  
“Es irrelevante, en cualquier caso. Andrea se ha negado” contestó. Se levantó dándose la vuelta y caminó hasta su ventana, quedando de espaldas a Nigel.  
  
“Hm” dijo él, permaneció callado unos segundos. “Ha aprendido a defenderse”.  
  
Se dió la vuelta para mirarle a la cara. ¿Cómo, defenderse? ¿De Miranda? ¿Es que acaso Andrea estaba en peligro al entrar en contacto con ella? Su ceño fruncido debió de ser suficiente señal para Nigel para continuar hablando. Se acercó a ella lentamente, hablando con tono suave.  
  
“Miranda, tienes que verlo desde su perspectiva. Andy tiene el trabajo que tiene porque _tú_ la contrataste para trabajar aquí” la señaló con el lápiz que llevaba en la mano, “y seguidamente _tú_ le escribiste una carta de recomendación para ese periódico”.  
  
Miranda le mantuvo la mirada sin hacer esfuerzos por contener su sorpresa. No tenía conocimiento de que Nigel supiera lo de la carta.  
  
“Me lo contó Andy una noche” añadió él, sin darle importancia, y continuó. “La novela es un proyecto importante para ella, le habrá dedicado meses de trabajo, más de un año. Y tiene como protagonista un personaje basado en ti”.  
  
Nigel suspiró y levantó las cejas. “En serio, ¿cuánto más pretendes estar presente en su vida?”  
  
Miranda abrió la boca para contestar, pero finalmente no dijo nada al respecto. Nigel continuó su argumento, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del despacho.  
  
“Lo único que quiere es evitar sentir el sabor agridulce de un éxito inmerecido, no con un proyecto de esta envergadura. Es joven, quiere triunfar por sí misma; que tú presiones a un par de editores no es lo que desea en este momento… o no es lo que necesita”.  
  
Miranda se acercó hasta su mesa y se sentó, pensativa. Miró a Nigel, intentando agradecerle con su expresión su consejo una vez más.  
  
“Ahora te veo” dijo él, sonrió y se marchó de su despacho.  
  
Nigel le había abierto los ojos de nuevo, y una cosa estaba clara. Otra vez, Miranda se había comportado como un ser egoísta y orgulloso. Algo que, si bien le había sido útil en ciertos aspectos profesionales, no se alegraba de transmitir en su vida personal.  
  
Llevaba dos semanas convencida de no tener el deber de disculparse con Andrea, y agradecía que ella no le hubiera insistido. Seguramente ahora tendría que pedirle perdón por su silencio absoluto y no dejarla explicarse. Apretó los dientes ante el pensamiento, pero tomó la decisión de hacer esa llamada en el primer hueco libre que encontrara.  
  
  
  
––  
  
  
  
Había sido un día largo, y ahora se encontraba en el despacho de su casa, solitaria y en completo silencio. Casi podía escuchar en voz alta sus propios pensamientos. La ausencia de sus hijas, que seguían de vacaciones con su padre, no lo hacía más llevadero. Debía llamar a Andrea, pero hacerlo en aquel momento podría poner en peligro el resultado. Se acercó a la cocina para hacerse una infusión y subió las escaleras camino de su habitación. El viernes podría llamarla.  
  
  
  
––  
  
  
  
El tono de llamada sonó una vez. Dos. Tres veces, y el corazón de Miranda empezó a acelerarse. No había planeado ese resultado: ¿y si Andrea no le cogía el teléfono?  
  
El cuarto tono de llamada sonó a medias y entonces un ruido de unas manos manejando el teléfono irrumpió antes de escuchar su voz.  
  
“ _¿Miranda? ¿Eres tú?_ ” Un bullicio estruendoso acompañó a su voz, que había elevado intencionadamente.  
  
“¿Andrea? ¿Dónde est–?” Miranda escuchó lo que le pareció un golpe.  
  
“ _¡Hey! ¡Más cuidado!_ ” gritó Andrea a lo lejos, como si hubiera apartado el teléfono de la cara. Miranda sintió su corazón parar en seco. ¿Qué narices estaba ocurr–?  
  
De nuevo, el ruido de sus manos. “ _¿Miranda? ¿Sigues ahí?_ ”  
  
“Andrea, ¿estás bien?” su entonación sonó más preocupada de lo que pretendía transmitir, pero tampoco creía que Andrea se hubiera dado cuenta con el estruendo.  
  
“ _Dame un minuto_ ” escuchó a Andrea abrirse paso entre la gente.  
  
Aprovechó el momento para ir a una sala de reuniones con mayor privacidad que su despacho. Era una habitación amplia que contenía una mesa grande, pero también unos sofás y un mueble bar para los encuentros  que debieran llevarse a cabo en un ambiente privado pero más distendido. Se sentó en el sofá, escuchando el ruido de la muchedumbre apagándose poco a poco hasta que fue inaudible.  
  
“ _Hola, Miranda_ ” su tono de voz era más calmado, aunque no poseía su dulzura natural. Sintió una punzada en el corazón.  
  
“¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Estás bien?” dijo con entonación más serena. Ella también había tenido tiempo de calmarse.  
  
“ _Eh, sí, estoy bien. El metro_ ” contestó, con cierta frialdad. Miranda se extrañó de que Andrea estuviese cogiendo el metro a media mañana. Se dispuso a responderle, pero no emitió sonido alguno. “ _Hay retrasos por una avería_ ” añadió la joven.  
  
Miranda permaneció callada, sin saber bien qué decir. Pensó brevemente en esta capacidad que Andrea parecía poseer de dejarla sin palabras, y no determinó si le agradaba especialmente.  
  
“He estado… pensando” dijo entonces, yendo al grano. Escuchó a Andrea sumirse en el silencio al otro lado, tan callada que se preguntó si la llamada se había cortado. “Creo que una disculpa tiene lugar en esta conversación” se aclaró la voz antes de continuar. “No me comporté de la mejor manera. Debí haber imaginado que esa oferta no era–”  
  
“ _Me colgaste sin darme opción a explicarme_ ” espetó Andrea.  
  
Oh, estaba entrando en aguas peligrosas provocándola de esa manera y era imposible que ella no lo supiera después de haber trabajado ocho meses en _Runway_. ¿Acaso la estaba poniendo a prueba?  
  
Miranda tomó aire. Le hicieron falta todas sus fuerzas para no contestarle a la defensiva. “Lo sé. No estuvo bien”.  
  
Andrea calló unos segundos. “ _Y luego me colgaste otra vez cuando intenté llamarte de nuevo”_ Miranda apretó los dientes. El silencio reinó entre ambos teléfonos.  
  
_“Dos semanas, Miranda. Casi me…_ ” escuchó un suspiro frustrado. “ _Lo único que quería decirte era que ya habías hecho demasiado por mí. No quiero que volvamos a estar en una posición desigual. No quiero que esto se convierta en una relación económica_ ” creyó oír su voz romperse al final, pero no llegó a estar segura. En cualquier caso, su corazón se partió sólo ante el pensamiento.  
  
Una relación económica. Desequilibrada. Desigual. Andrea, que había sido testigo de los pocos límites del poder de Miranda Priestly, quería salvar entre ellas una diferencia difícilmente ignorable. Miranda era rica, poderosa, reputada, famosa. Andrea… vivía en un pequeño apartamento de un barrio peligroso de Manhattan y con un sueldo que con toda seguridad no le permitía muchos lujos.  
  
Y, aunque fuera consciente de que la redactora-jefe tenía en su mano cambiar por completo su vida, ella rechazó aquel éxito por hacer de su relación con Miranda una experiencia positiva, sana… duradera.  
  
“ _¿Cómo pretendes que…?_ ” la escuchó soltar una respiración frustrada. “ _¿Cómo quieres que hagamos… esto, si a la primera de cambio cortas toda la comunicación conmigo?_ ”  
  
Miranda exhaló. Era _tan_ predecible que Andrea, la joven idealista que renegó de un brillante futuro profesional gracias a su autoimpuesta superioridad moral, intentara darle lecciones de gestión emocional otorgadas por un cursillo de psicología en la universidad. Era del todo _coherente con su personalidad_ que valorara la comunicación por encima de todo en las relaciones.  
  
Aun pensando en ello, Miranda decidió, como la constante excepción que ya se estaba convirtiendo en usual con Andrea, ceder en esta discusión y recuperar el estado anterior al contratiempo de las últimas semanas.  
  
“No comprendí tu negativa en aquel momento, pero ahora sí” dijo con suavidad. Se quedó en silencio un instante, valorando si debía decir algo más. No tenía claro cuánto más podría aguantar disculpándose.  
  
“ _¿Por qué te molestó tanto que dijera que no?_ ”  
  
De nuevo, no sabía cómo contestar. Reformuló para sí misma la pregunta. En verdad, ¿cuál era la razón real de su malestar con ella? Permaneció pensativa y cerró los ojos, suspirando.  
  
La verdad, pura y simple, era que no era capaz de verbalizarlo. Suspiró.  
  
“No lo sé” acabó por decir, visiblemente destruida.  
  
Escuchó la respiración de Andrea al otro lado, tranquila, tenue, evaluando cada una de sus palabras y tomando conclusiones que esperaba no fueran demasiado precipitadas.  
  
“ _Vale_ ” dijo. Su tono empezó a recobrar aquel detalle jocoso tan característico aunque aún estaba lejos de ser el de siempre, pero ello fue suficiente para destensar todos sus músculos y devolverle un poco de paz a su interior. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.  
  
“Vale” contestó también. Se aclaró la garganta, preparándose para continuar con su plan; esta sería la guinda que coronaría su reconciliación, un principio de solución a este malestar que había pensado detenidamente.  
  
“Ya que no me permites ayudarte con tu carrera, espero que al menos accedas a invitarte a cenar. Como ofrenda de paz”.  
  
Escuchó a Andrea dudar. “ _Miranda, no hace falta que me invites a nada_ ”.  
  
“No, quiero hacerlo... por favor”. La expectación se hizo patente en la conexión entre ambos teléfonos, también en el interior de Miranda.  
  
“ _Está bien_ ” contestó al fin. Miranda enarcó una sonrisa lentamente, haciéndose a la idea de lo ocurrido.  
  
Andrea había aceptado su proposición.  
  
“¿Mañana, sábado?”  
  
“ _Eh, esta semana estoy un poco ocupada_ ” contestó. Miranda sintió su sonrisa desaparecer de la cara. “ _Te llamaré cuando esté disponible_ ”.  
  
Le estaba pidiendo tiempo. Y qué otra cosa podría hacer ella, más que ceder ante sus deseos. Tomó aire e intentó sonar lo más positiva que fue capaz.  
  
“Muy bien. Esperaré, entonces” las palabras salieron de su boca con dificultad.  
  
El silencio se hizo entre ambas en un clima agridulce, hasta que Andrea lo interrumpió.  
  
“ _Sabes que realmente estoy ocupada, ¿no? No te mentiría si no quisiera verte_ ” dijo entonces Andrea.  
  
“Sí, lo sé. Es sólo que… sé que ha sido responsabilidad mía, pero te… echo de menos” Miranda habló casi en un susurro.  
  
Escuchó la respiración de Andrea al otro lado, expectante.  
  
“ _Y yo, Miranda. Y yo. Pero tengo mucho trabajo, lo cual viniendo de mí hacia ti en estas fechas te sonará como un chiste, pero es cierto_ ” ambas emitieron una risa desganada. “ _Si quieres saber de mí, siempre puedes mandarme un mensaje. O leer el periódico, últimamente publico más de lo normal_ ”.  
  
Miranda mantuvo su sonrisa mientras contestó. “Está bien. Adiós, Andrea”.  
  
“ _Te llamaré. Hasta la próxima, Miranda_ ”.  
  
Volvió a su despacho con una sonrisa inusual que Emily no falló en captar mientras la siguió hasta su mesa.  
  
“Han llegado estas dos cajas de Giorgio Armani”.  
  
Miranda se sentó en su silla mientras las miró de reojo. Normalmente dejaría que Emily se encargara de ellas, lo cual usualmente derivaba en que ella se quedara con aquellos “desinteresados” regalos. Entrecerró los ojos, dubitativa. Quizá esta vez pudiera encontrarles otro uso.  
  
“Tráelas aquí” contestó, señalando su mesa.  
  
Emily las colocó en el escritorio, diligente y no sin una expresión de extrañeza. Esperó a que Miranda las abriera.  
  
Levantando ambas tapas, se encontró con dos vestidos elegantes y de tonos oscuros, con una calidad exquisita propia de su creador. Giró la cabeza y sacó uno de ellos de la caja, observándolo detenidamente. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo dejó caer hasta sus rodillas. Se fijó en la fábrica, en el corte y, por supuesto, en la talla.  
  
“Deja este aquí. Puedes deshacerte de la otra caja” volvió a sentarse en su silla mientras hablaba sin mirar a su asistente. “Necesito un café, y también un sobre y una tarjeta” dobló el vestido con delicadeza para volver a meterlo en la caja.  
  
“Oh, y un ejemplar del _New York Mirror_ ” terminó. Se concentró en la pantalla del ordenador sin hacer ademán de dar más detalles. Emily permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, y luego señaló el montón de revistas que tenía a su lado. Como cada viernes, la nueva Emily ya había comprado el ejemplar del periódico y lo había dejado en su mesa. Volvió a dedicarle una gélida mirada.  
  
“Eso es todo”.  
  
Su asistente salió del despacho. La escuchó encomendarle a la segunda Emily las tareas que le había dado. 


	16. Andy

Andy salió de su casa a prisa en dirección a la redacción, como cada lunes. El fin de semana había estado de nuevo repleto de trabajo, debido a los acontecimientos que se iban sucediendo a raíz de que Greg la implicara en cubrir la situación económica por la que estaba pasando el país. Se estaba esforzando al máximo esperando que, como recompensa, Greg le dejara algunos días libres pronto.  
  
Al menos tenía la compañía de Anthony, lo cual le había ayudado bastante. Aunque no hubieran hablado demasiado del tedioso tema en que se había convertido su relación con Miranda en aquellas semanas, le demostró ser un compañero con el que podía contar si necesitaba consejo. Se sentía bien volver a tener a alguien con quien compartir sus problemas.  
  
Siendo honesta, después de esta segunda llamada en la cual Miranda se había disculpado por su reacción (¡Miranda, disculpándose!), Andy no sabía muy bien qué debía hacer. Sí, le había asegurado que la llamaría cuando tuviera más tiempo para verla, pero incluso después de su conversación tenía la intuición de que aún había algo sin resolver entre ellas.  
  
Por mucho que pensara en ello, no sabía identificarlo, o si estaba preparada para afrontarlo. En consecuencia, no tenía ni idea de cuál sería la mejor manera de actuar.  
  
Soltó su bolso en el escritorio y se sentó en la silla, esperando a que el ordenador se iniciara. Pese a ser algo pronto, observó a un mensajero caminar por la redacción con un paquete grande. Pasó por los escritorios vacíos, leyendo los carteles en las puertas cerradas de los despachos aledaños, cada vez más cerca de ella. Cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros, la miró con cara de haber encontrado una respuesta.  
  
“Disculpa, ¿me puede indicar el despacho de… Andrea Sachs?” Dijo mientras se fijaba en el nombre escrito en el paquete.  
  
Andy se incorporó en su asiento, alerta repentinamente al escuchar su nombre.  
  
“Eh, sí, soy yo” contestó con extrañeza.  
  
“Bien, esto es para ti” el mensajero le entregó el paquete en sus manos. Cuando Andy lo cogió, tomó un aparato de su cinturón y empezó a teclear en él.  
  
“Necesito que firme aquí para confirmar la entrega, por favor” le dejó el aparato y un lápiz que venía atado a él, mientras curioseaba la redacción.  
  
Andy soltó el paquete en su mesa y rodeó su escritorio para acercarse al mensajero, no sin algo de reticencia. Nunca había recibido un paquete en la redacción a aquella hora, y menos de tal tamaño.  
  
“¿Sólo traes este paquete?” Preguntó al darse cuenta de que no poseía más carga.  
  
“Oh, es una entrega especial. Tampoco solemos repartir a esta hora del día” respondió con cierta condescendencia. Andy le devolvió el lápiz y el aparato una vez firmado, y el mensajero lo chequeó para comprobar que estaba todo bien.  
  
“Que tenga buen día” dijo él, mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la redacción.  
  
“Igualmente” se despidió Andy, aunque su mente ya estaba divagando en otro plano en aquel momento.  
  
¿Un paquete para ella, en entrega y horario especial? Era demasiado raro. Lo cogió de nuevo para comprobar que su peso no era nada fuera de serie, y lo zarandeó levemente. No escuchó nada en su interior. Lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa, y cogió unas tijeras de su bote de lápices para cortar el hilo que lo rodeaba y sujetaba el papel de envoltorio.  
  
“¿Es tu cumpleaños?” preguntó Anthony, mientras llegaba por el pasillo hacia su escritorio. Andy le miró antes de desenvolver el paquete.  
  
“No, no lo es. No sé de quién procede, de hecho” dijo, mientras se daba cuenta de que no aparecía remitente en el envoltorio. Sólo su nombre y la dirección del periódico escrita a mano, en una caligrafía normal y corriente.  
  
“Bueno, pues sólo hay una manera de saberlo” contestó Anthony, mientras se sentaba en su silla y observaba detenidamente a Andy.  
  
Andy exhaló, coincidiendo con él, y despojó el paquete del papel que lo envolvía. Una caja blanca asomó debajo del mismo, con sólo unas letras doradas grabadas en el centro de la tapa. Se miraron con estupefacción mientras Andy dejaba el envoltorio en su silla.  
  
“¿Giorgio Armani? ¿Como… _el_ Giorgio Armani?”  
  
“Creo… que sí” respondió Andy, que no podía quitar los ojos de la caja.  
  
Sabía perfectamente quién era su remitente. La conversación con el mensajero empezó a encajar en su mente. Si bien no procedía del propio Armani, desde luego le había causado el mismo efecto. No esperaba, con tal prontitud, que Miranda le enviara un regalo de estas características. Tampoco se había dado cuenta en el momento en que aceptó aquella proposición de lo que realmente significaba, hasta ese momento. Recibir paquetes de los diseñadores más cotizados implicaba una… euforia para la que no se había preparado.  
  
Tomó la tapa de la caja para abrirla con cuidado. Encontró un vestido azabache perfectamente doblado en su interior. Se acercó para observarlo mejor, mientras no dejaba de pensar en un detalle que jamás olvidaría al mirar aquella prenda: Miranda había tocado ese vestido, lo había evaluado, y había pensado en ella cuando decidió enviárselo. Lo sacó de la caja para verlo mejor y se percató del tacto suave y fresco de la tela. El vestido se cerraba en forma de bata, provocando un escote abierto hasta poco más abajo de sus pechos en forma de uve, dando paso a una hebilla en la cintura que permitiría ceñirlo al contorno de su figura. Prácticamente, desprendía una esencia de poder y carisma con sólo mirarlo. No quería imaginarse cómo se sentiría cuando lo llevara puesto.  
  
“Wow, tienes un admirador _muy_ rico” dijo Anthony mientras observaban el vestido. “Oh, hay una nota” continuó mientras volvía la vista hacia la caja.  
  
En efecto, había un pequeño sobre en el interior de la caja. Lo cogió con una mano casi temblorosa y dobló el vestido al modo en que venía empaquetado para dejarlo en la caja. Su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras abría el sobre y leyó la tarjeta que contenía:  
  
  
  


_Tú me enseñaste el poder de las segundas impresiones._  
No dejemos de darnos segundas oportunidades.  
MP 

  
  
  
  
Guardó la tarjeta en el sobre de nuevo y emitió una sonrisa que no fue capaz de ocultar. Sintió la mirada de Anthony clavada en ella, pero no le importó en aquel momento. Dejó la tarjeta dentro de la caja, encima del vestido, y cogió su móvil.  
  
“Ahora vengo” dijo, dirigiéndose al baño.  
  
Cerró la puerta tras de sí, navegando por su lista de contactos hasta el de Miranda. Los tonos de llamada empezaron a sucederse.  
  
“ _¿Diga?_ ” escuchar su voz clara y suave le produjo un cosquilleo en el estómago.  
  
“Cuando te dije que si te apetecía hablar conmigo podías mandarme un mensaje, tenía en mente algo más modesto” dijo con tono de burla.  
  
“ _Qué puedo decir, no me pude resistir_ ” contestó Miranda.  
  
Andy rió dejándose llevar por su respuesta. Luego recuperó un tono más suave y serio.  
  
“Es precioso” dijo, escuetamente.  
  
Pasó un segundo hasta que Miranda volvió a hablar. Sintió cómo pronunciaba sus palabras entre una sonrisa.  
  
“ _Me alegro de que te guste. Es perfecto para ti_ ”.  
  
Andy emitió un bufido tímido. “Estoy segura de que Emily le hubiera dado buen uso”.  
  
“ _Oh, desde luego. Pero ella no hubiera… en ti queda mejor, sin duda_ ”.  
  
Andy sonrió, sin saber bien qué decir.  
  
“Gracias, Miranda”.  
  
“ _No hay de qué, Andrea_ ”.  
  
Se quedaron un segundo en silencio, disfrutando del momento. Luego, Andy continuó hablando. Por mucho que pensara que aún tenía un asunto sin resolver con Miranda, tampoco iba a arreglarse mientras no se encontraran.  
  
“¿Qué te parecería vernos este viernes? Creo que tengo un hueco para cenar” preguntó como si nada.  
  
“ _El viernes sería… perfecto” contestó. “Roy te recogerá a las 7, si te parece bien_ ”.  
  
“Genial. Llevaré este vestido”.  
  
“ _No esperaba menos_ ”.  
  
Andy sonrió.  
  
“Hasta el viernes, entonces”.  
  
“ _Hasta el viernes, Andrea_ ”.


	17. Miranda

“Emily” dijo Miranda desde su despacho. La nueva Emily corrió desde su escritorio hasta su mesa.  
  
“Dime, Mirand–”  
  
“Necesito que reserves una mesa para dos en el restaurante al que solía ir con mi mar–, exmarido” era un detalle que de vez en cuando se le escapaba. Estar casada con él llegó a sentirse prácticamente igual que no estarlo. “La mesa de siempre. Para el viernes a las siete y media. Y lleva esto a Edición, a ver si son capaces de hacer su trabajo esta vez. Eso es todo”.  
  
“Sí, Miranda”.  
  
La observó marcharse a toda prisa, con cara de no tener ni idea de cuál era la “mesa de siempre”. Sintió pena al pensar en el escaso tiempo que le quedaría en Runway dado el cambio en los presupuestos. Tampoco tenía claro si hubiera aguantado hasta entonces.  
  
Andrea volvió a su mente inconscientemente. No pudo evitar sonreír, aunque no tenía claro si era por las expectativas de su reencuentro con ella, o por el evidente pavor que infundía en su segunda asistente.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_Viernes, 8.00 pm_  
  
Miranda cogió los cubiertos y tomó un trozo de su lubina con la elegancia propia de su clase. Podía sentir la mirada de Andrea sobre ella desde que se habían encontrado. Siendo honestos, ella misma pensaba que el vestido que llevaba puesto era de los que mejor le sentaban. Un Oscar de la Renta de seda y crepé, negro de arriba a abajo. Aunque le llegaba justo por encima de los tobillos, lo cual podría hacerla parecer una monja recatada, estaba ceñido a la cintura, marcando todas sus curvas y alejando por completo aquella imagen.  
  
Pero la mejor cualidad de aquel vestido, y la que Miranda más apreciaba, era su parte frontal. El vestido estaba abierto en uve hasta el ombligo, y tenía dos anchas solapas que hacían las veces de chaqueta cerrada en el vientre. Una tela fina y medio transparente ocultaba a duras penas su escote, dejando entrever la piel. Era un vestido con el cual no podía llevar sujetador.  
  
Andrea se centró entonces en su comida, en silencio. Parecía pensativa esa noche.  
  
“He estado leyendo tus artículos” dijo Miranda, retomando la conversación. “Un punto de vista de la economía actual bastante original, el que estáis ofreciendo”.  
  
“Oh” dijo Andrea mientras se limpiaba los labios con la servilleta de tela. Miranda no pudo evitar observarla detenidamente. El vestido de Giorgio Armani había sido un acierto por completo. Andrea lucía bella, enigmática, cautivadora… poderosa.  
  
“Fue idea de Greg, naturalmente. El resto salió de las entrevistas que fuimos haciendo y el propio desarrollo de los acontecimientos”.  
  
Miranda asintió, volviendo a centrarse en su comida. “La información parece bien contrastada, desde luego. Bastante acorde con lo que yo he oído entre los peces gordos de Elias Clark. Es la razón principal por la cual se están plegando velas en _Runway_ ”.  
  
Andrea asintió mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
“¿Sabes de qué me he dado cuenta?” comenzó la joven mientras manejaba sus cubiertos. La miró fijamente. “Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos sin un motivo ajeno a nosotras”.  
  
Le rozó el brazo inconscientemente al estirar el suyo hacia su copa, y Miranda sintió aquella electricidad en su interior que se estaba volviendo tan familiar con Andrea. Intentó esconder su expresión de la vista de la joven.  
  
“No me malinterpretes” continuó, colocando su mano en su antebrazo por un segundo y obligando a Miranda a elevar la vista, “me gusta quedar contigo. Es sólo que parece irreal que hace poco más de un mes no tuviéramos contacto alguno. Y ahora…” dejó la frase sin acabar.  
  
Miranda tomó un sorbo de vino y se limpió los labios elegantemente con la servilleta. El contacto físico nunca había sido de su agrado. Era un aspecto del cual sus parejas siempre se habían quejado. Sin embargo, le pareció justo admitir que Andrea era una compañía muy grata, y sus pequeñas muestras de afecto se habían convertido en una rutina que le agradaba, e incluso… necesitaba.  
  
Simplemente, su presencia se sentía tan… acertada. Incluso cuando trabajaba para ella, Andrea demostró con creces su capacidad para hacerla sentir cómoda en todo momento con ella; una habilidad tan preciada y escasa, por otro lado. Como todas sus asistentes, los primeros días podía palparse su estado de estrés rodeándola como una burbuja inseparable de su persona, pero con el paso de las semanas, se acostumbró con creces a su trabajo. Andrea empezó a acompañarla en su coche, a ser útil en sus reuniones, a predecir sus movimientos y sus necesidades. Miranda Priestly había compartido ascensor con muy pocas personas, por ejemplo, y aun así Andrea se las había ingeniado para hacerle sonreír cuando subieron al estudio de James Holt.  
  
Ahora, en aquel restaurante, compartiendo la mesa tan íntima que solía utilizar con sus exmaridos, se dio cuenta de que jamás se había sentido tan a gusto con nadie en público… no desde que pasó a dirigir _Runway_.  
  
‘ _Ahora no puedo imaginar una vida sin haberte conocido_ ’ se descubrió pensando.  
  
Volvió a centrarse en su plato, buscando una respuesta apropiada.  
  
“En efecto. Hacía tiempo que no salía a cenar sin un motivo relacionado con el trabajo”.  
  
Andrea emitió una risa entre dientes. Miranda emitió una expresión de sorpresa, ante la cual la joven decidió acertadamente añadir palabras a su reacción.  
  
“No sé por qué, me resulta fácil de creer” respondió con una mueca de divertimento.  
  
Miranda levantó una ceja, enarcando una media sonrisa que indicara su aprobación ante aquel comentario. Con Andrea, todo se le antojaba confortable, desahogado… sencillo.  
  
“Debe ser un salto cualitativo frecuentar estos restaurantes para alguien con tu…” Miranda se dió cuenta de cómo habían sonado sus palabras una vez había empezado a hablar. La reacción de Andrea confirmó su metedura de pata.  
  
“Discúlpame, no pretendía–”  
  
“No, es verdad” le cortó la joven. “La mayoría de estos lugares los conozco por haberlos reservado para ti” añadió, bajando la vista hasta su plato.  
  
Por mucho que Andrea intentara hacerla sentir mejor, era evidente que el comentario le había molestado. Miranda se quedó pensativa un momento, observando su comida. ‘ _¿Qué narices te pasa, Miranda?_ ’ pensó.  
  
Inspiró en actitud de querer expresar su argumento, acercándose levemente a Andrea y pensando sus palabras.  
  
“Sabes… no siempre he sido una magnate de la moda con cantidades ingentes de dinero” levantó la vista. “De hecho, no lo he sido hasta hace relativamente poco” se aclaró la garganta.  
  
“¿Ah, no?” Andrea levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron.  
  
La estaba escuchando con atención. Podía leer en sus ojos la tímida turbación ante su propia ingenuidad de no haberse cuestionado nunca el origen de Miranda antes de convertirse en _La Priestly_. Miranda negó con la cabeza en respuesta, manteniendo su mirada clavada en la joven. Una media sonrisa de curiosidad empezó a formarse en sus labios.  
  
“Mi familia era judía. Me crié con mi padre, mi abuela y mis hermanos en Londres”.  
  
  
“Espera, espera. ¿Eres británica? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba”.  
  
Miranda la miró unos segundos. En verdad Andrea no había pensado en ello. Si no fuera por su origen, ¿qué otro motivo justificaría que tuviera–?  
  
“Oh, claro” dijo de repente. “Ahora entiendo. Tu casa en Londres” añadió la joven, asintiendo. “Siempre me había preguntado por qué tenías una casa en Londres y no en París”.  
  
Miranda no añadió nada, complacida por su acierto. Prosiguió con su argumento.  
  
“No teníamos dinero casi para comer, dependíamos de la caridad de la comunidad” cogió su copa de vino e hizo un gesto con ella. “No me arrepiento de haber escapado de todo ello, aunque tampoco me lo regaló nadie”.  
  
“¿Y… tu madre?”Andrea había hablado casi en un susurro, pero no fue suficiente para evitar que Miranda tensara la mandíbula.  
  
“Murió al dar a luz”.  
  
Andrea se dispuso a contestar, pero no salieron palabras de su boca. Sus ojos denotaban un aura de compasión que no hizo falta materializar en palabras. Una mirada que Miranda detestaba.  
  
Carraspeó y continuó la conversación.  
  
“Trabajé para un diseñador británico para pagar las facturas mientras estudiaba francés por las noches” inclinó la cabeza, sintiendo aún la mirada atenta de Andrea. “Luego me hicieron redactora de una revista en París, de ahí salté a _Runway_ Francia, y me trasladaron a Nueva York. El resto lo puedes consultar en Wikipedia”.  
  
“Vaya” dijo Andrea, escuetamente. Miranda se limitó a asentir.  
  
“Aún recuerdo cuando empecé en París de redactora adjunta” sonrió al recordarlo con la vista perdida. “Tenía toda la vida por delante”.  
  
“¡Miranda, todavía tienes toda la vida por delante!” contestó Andrea. Ante su entonación seria y grave, no pudo sino centrar de nuevo su atención en la joven.  
  
“Oh, Andrea, no seas ingenua. Tanto tú como medio Nueva York sois conscientes de que ya sobrepasé los cincuenta” inclinó la cabeza, mirándola.  
  
“¿Y qué? ¿Es que todas las mujeres tienen que abandonar sus ambiciones después de esa edad? ¡Es un maldito número! Tienes muchísimo que ofrecer. Tu intuición, tu criterio, tu conocimiento, vale más que cualquier espejo”.  
  
Andrea pareció captar su expresión crítica. Todo aquello era excepcional en el plano teórico, pero estaba segura de que la joven era tan consciente como ella de la dificultad existente para llevarlo a la práctica.  
  
La joven la señaló, observándola de arriba a abajo. “Y aun así, ¡mírate! Todo el que diga que ya deberías ir pensando en retirarte de la moda está ciego, estás perfecta”.  
  
Andrea se ruborizó levemente al pronunciar sus últimas palabras y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado. Miranda ocultó como pudo un extraño nerviosismo que la invadió en un segundo. Cambió ligeramente de tema para rebajar la tensión.  
  
“De hecho, estoy barajando dejar _Runway_ ”.  
  
Andrea volvió la cabeza. “¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?”  
  
Miranda se encogió de hombros con elegancia. “Es hora de pasar el testigo. Nigel está más que preparado”. Andrea se recostó en su asiento, asimilando la noticia.  
  
“Pero no dejaría de trabajar, por supuesto. Tengo intención de integrarme en la Junta de Accionistas y supervisar desde ahí el estado de _Runway_ ”.  
  
“Suena…” Andrea frunció el ceño, intentando encontrar las palabras. Por su expresión, parecía estar a punto de desistir. “Complicado”.  
  
Después de unos segundos, agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido, intentando comprender. “Pero tendrás que encargarte de ajustar la contabilidad y los presupuestos y… oh”. Sus ojos se iluminaron, comprendiendo el argumento de Miranda.  
  
“Irv” añadió Andrea escuetamente, y Miranda asintió lentamente incapaz de esconder una expresión de deleite. Si había un atributo que le atraía especialmente en Andrea era su perspicacia.  
  
“Antes de que él fuera presidente, yo tenía carta blanca con los contables para establecer el presupuesto cada año. No será difícil volver a hacerlo” bebió un poco de vino, observando a Andrea. “Entrando en la Junta podría proteger el futuro de _Runway_ a otro nivel. Con Nigel como redactor-jefe–”  
  
“Sería una nueva era de oro para _Runway_ ” espetó Andrea, asintiendo.  
  
Se miraron un momento, y Miranda notó de nuevo aquel hormigueo tan usual a estas alturas al sumergirse en esos ojos de color castaño intenso. En cualquier otra situación no le agradaría que otra persona interrumpiera sus oraciones, pero Andrea parecía conocer cada recoveco de su mente. Podía observar la mirada de Andrea escrutando cada milímetro de su rostro con una expresión que no recordaba haber visto jamás en otro ser humano; recorría con intensidad sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios. La observó morderse el labio tal y como lo había hecho en su casa hacía unas semanas, y un calor volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo.  
  
Decidió romper el contacto y centrarse en su comida antes de que alguna de las dos hiciera algo irremediable.  
  
“Además” se aclaró la garganta, “mis responsabilidades fuera de _Runway_ son cada vez más demandantes. La colaboración con el MET, mis hijas…”.  
  
“Sí, imagino que deseas tener más tiempo” contestó ella, aunque no parecía pensar en sus palabras.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Poco después, terminaron sus platos y quedaron a la espera de un camarero, saboreando el manjar que acababan de degustar.  
  
“Nunca le había hablado de eso a nadie” dijo entonces Miranda, terminando su copa de vino. “De mis padres, mi origen… mis ideas de futuro”.  
  
“¿Por qué?” preguntó Andrea.  
  
Miranda se quedó pensativa un instante con la mirada clavada en su copa. “Supongo que nadie me lo había preguntado”.  
  
Levantó la mirada y se encontró unos ojos llenos de significado. El semblante de Andrea estaba lleno de afecto hacia ella, observándola inmóvil. Miranda se estremeció ante la imagen. Ni sus hijas, ni siquiera su primer marido, la habían mirado así jamás. Sintió su vello erizarse por todo el cuerpo.  
  
Un camarero llegó para llevarse los platos, obligándolas a romper el contacto visual. Observó de reojo a Andrea, acariciándose la nuca con el ceño fruncido. Las dos se quedaron en silencio esperando a que el camarero volviera con la cuenta.  
  
“Así que…” comenzó Andrea, “cantidades ingentes de dinero, ¿eh?” dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Miranda no pudo evitar reír dándole un pequeño toque en el brazo que sorprendió a ambas, pero no se sintió fuera de lugar.  
  
Una vez fuera del restaurante, se acercaron hasta el coche de Miranda.  
  
“Déjame acercarte a casa. No puedes viajar en transporte público a estas horas con esa obra de arte” dijo señalando su vestido.  
  
Andrea pareció ruborizarse ante las palabras de Miranda, y se limitó a asentir.  
  
Se sentó y observó a Andrea entrar por la otra puerta del coche. Confirmó desde esta perspectiva, más cercana que la del _New York Event_ , que su cuello era uno de los más bellos que había visto jamás. Era una afirmación valiente, después de toda una vida entre las modelos más cotizadas.  
  
“Roy” dijo, “dejaremos a Andrea en su casa”.  
  
“Muy bien, Miranda” puso en marcha el coche y se perdieron entre el tráfico de la ciudad.  
  
Por mucho que Miranda intentara fijar la vista en la ventana, había una fuerza en el ambiente que la presionaba a beber cada detalle del atuendo de Andrea. Giró la cabeza con disimulo en su dirección, y se sorprendió al encontrarse la mirada de la joven recorriendo su cuerpo en la oscuridad del coche. Entonces, sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, y observó en ella un universo de conversaciones. Algunas que ya habían tenido, otras muchas que les faltaba por experimentar. También denotaba un atisbo de rubor por haberla estado observando a escondidas; pero a su vez estaba cargada de otra cosa que no supo identificar.  
  
Sin poder controlarlo, Miranda bajó la vista por su vestido durante un segundo, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de sus acciones. Sintió una ola de calor que recorrió todo su cuerpo y se estableció en su vientre. Tragó con fuerza y soltó el aire de una respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Como pudo, devolvió la mirada al rostro de Andrea. Su expresión ya se había transformado en felina, tan intensa que activó su propio instinto de supervivencia, y sintió su corazón acelerarse. Puede que la joven no se diera cuenta de su expresión, pero Miranda había pasado demasiado tiempo entre verdaderos actores como para descifrar acertadamente el semblante de la persona frente a ella.  
  
Andrea deslizó lentamente su mano por el asiento que las separaba, cada vez más cerca de la suya y Miranda notó sus latidos más acusados, embotando sus oídos y creando una atmósfera paralela a la realidad que las rodeaba. Cerró los ojos cuando el tacto de los dedos de Andrea se hizo patente sobre los suyos, avanzando poco a poco por su mano. Su piel era suave como la seda, y recorría sus falanges con una delicadeza estremecedora. Sintió su cuerpo desobedeciendo toda orden que enviara su cerebro, sin remedio. Su respiración se estaba acelerando en silencio incontrolablemente.  
  
Abrió de nuevo los ojos, con miedo de no poder controlar sus impulsos si volvía a encontrarse con aquella mirada salvaje que la estaba devorando. Su mente estaba bloqueada. ¿Tenía miedo de su propia reacción? ¿Qué tipo de sensaciones le estaba haciendo sentir Andrea como para descontrolarse de esta manera? Incluso si sólo ocurriera en un plano emocional, aquella joven había desarrollado un poder sobre ella que no sabía si sería capaz de recuperar.  
  
Andrea dejó entonces de mirarla y dirigió la vista al panel de control situado a su izquierda. Ella la imitó y lo miró unos segundos, cuando comprendió lo que estaba insinuando. Sintió los latidos de su corazón haciéndose presentes en su pecho. Con un gesto sensual, Andrea levantó su mano y presionó uno de los botones. Una luna tintada comenzó a ascender entre ellas y los asientos delanteros, separándolas de Roy.  
  
‘ _Por supuesto que Andrea recordaría estos detalles_ ’.  
  
Cuando se detuvo, la joven se desabrochó el cinturón y se acercó lentamente a ella, invadiendo poco a poco el asiento central. Sin embargo, no avanzó más allá. Las dos continuaban mirándose a los ojos, escrutando cada gesto. Andrea volvió a tomarle de la mano con mayor seguridad, y bajó la vista hacia el regazo de Miranda donde estaban situadas.  
  
“¿Sabes qué he echado de menos estas semanas que no nos hemos visto?” preguntó con una sonrisa. “Tu hombro. Tienes un cuello extremadamente confortable” dijo, volviendo la vista hasta su rostro.  
  
Miranda sonrió y, aunque seguía notando un cosquilleo incontrolable en su interior, extendió su brazo hacia la joven con la seguridad que le era propia. Andrea se acomodó acoplando su cuerpo al de Miranda, rozando su cuello con su cabello y provocando una electricidad agradable en el cuerpo de Miranda. Sin estar del todo segura, Miranda situó su mano en la cintura de Andrea.  
  
“Miranda,” comenzó casi en un susurro. “Esto que ocurre cada vez que… nos encontramos, cada vez que te veo atravesar una sala hacia mí, con tu pañuelo de _Hermés_ y tus gafas de sol, es algo…” suspiró con evidente frustración de no poder expresarse, o no tener el valor de hacerlo.  
  
Miranda se quedó inmóvil, mirando al frente, concentrándose en las leves caricias que Andrea le estaba dando en la palma de la mano. Andrea volvió a hablar con aquella voz susurrante que se le antojaba tan lasciva.  
  
“Desconozco cómo lo sé. Pero estoy segura de que está ocurriendo algo”.  
  
Sin entender cómo, notó su cuerpo reaccionar ante aquella entonación. El vello de sus brazos se erizó poco a poco, como una ola que arrastra la arena de una playa. Se mojó sus labios mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento que Andrea le estaba haciendo tan imposible normalizar.  
  
“No lo había sentido nunca… no con tanta intensidad. Algo me dice que sabes de qué estoy hablando. Una intuición, o una locura, quizá. Pero si así fuera, si… mi intuición fuera cierta…” la entonación de Andrea se transformó levemente en aquella expresión idealista e ingenua que tanto le gustaba escuchar en ella.  
  
En aquel momento, Andrea se incorporó levemente, encarándola y quedando a escasos centímetros una de la otra. Miranda permaneció inmóvil, intentando encontrar una respuesta acorde a las crípticas palabras de Andrea. Su mente viajó por todas aquellas veces en las que había notado la sensibilidad de Andrea cuando trabajaba para ella. Puede que la gente no se diera cuenta de ello, pero Miranda no tardó en advertir los elevados niveles de empatía e intuición que Andrea poseía, y lo lejos que podrían llevarla… como a ella.  
  
No, por supuesto que no se equivocaba. Miranda era consciente de qué estaba ocurriendo, pero también era conocedora de la magnitud de los peligros que ello conllevaba.  
  
Andrea elevó una mano hacia el rostro de Miranda y acarició suavemente su mejilla durante un segundo. Ante la ausencia de movimiento de Miranda, la joven terminó sus palabras.  
  
“Pero si no fuera así, esta conversación nunca habrá tenido lugar. Todo seguirá como antes”.  
  
La otra mano de Andrea descansaba sobre su regazo, sus ojos la miraban fijamente. Bajó la vista hasta sus labios, que había testado anteriormente, y su cuerpo le suplicó volver a sentir aquella oleada de puro placer que Andrea le regaló con su cuidado beso. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de una joven dispuesta a regalarle su dedicación y su tiempo con tan sólo una palabra de Miranda. Una joven expectante, preparada para arriesgar su vida con tal de volver a aquella fantasía de noche que ambas vivieron en su apartamento.  
  
Entonces, sintió el coche aminorar la marcha hasta que se detuvo en el edificio de Andrea. Lo miró brevemente, recordando en varios flashes los momentos que había pasado allí dentro con ella. Y recordó lo distinta que eran su vidas, lo complicado que sería para ambas dar este salto, y las barreras que sin duda tendrían que afrontar para, simplemente, vivir en paz.  
  
“Creo que… creo que deberías irte a casa, Andrea” dijo Miranda, con un tono que, esperaba, fuera asintomático. A juzgar por la expresión de Andrea, pareció darle todas las pistas que necesitaba.  
  
Andrea se apartó, despegando su cuerpo del de Miranda. Ante su reacción, fijó la vista en la ventana, esperando a que la joven saliera del coche y con la esperanza de que fuera suficiente para que la atmósfera que Andrea había creado volviera a su estado habitual.  
  
La escuchó respirar hondo, con resignación.  
  
“Comprendo. Hasta otra, Miranda”.  
  
“Hm” fue lo único que se vio capaz de emitir en respuesta. Aún estaba intentando recuperar el aliento sin que se le notara.  
  
‘ _Qué narices me está pasando_ ’.  
  
Cuando Andrea salió del coche y entró en su portal, bajó la ventanilla que la separaba de los asientos delanteros para indicarle a Roy que la dejara en casa. Su conductor y ella se miraron más tiempo de lo normal por el espejo retrovisor, y Miranda no dudó en hacer su expresión lo suficientemente inquisitiva como para que no se metiera en sus asuntos.  
  
“Un eh… un portento de mujer, Andy. ¿No cree, Miranda?” dijo él, aún así, minutos más tarde.  
  
Miranda devolvió la vista al espejo y se encontró con una mirada algo asustada, pero fundamentalmente amistosa. En los cuantiosos años que llevaba Roy trabajando para ella, habían desarrollado una complicidad basada en el silencio, incluso después de haber presenciado escenas tan desagradables como cuando su segundo exmarido le entregó los papeles del divorcio. Esta nueva faceta de su conductor le resultó tan entrometida como fuera de lugar.  
  
Roy volvió a fijar la vista en la carretera, sin decir una palabra más durante todo el viaje. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a su casa y Miranda se dispuso a abrir la puerta del coche, él se dio la vuelta sobre su asiento para mirarla una vez más.  
  
“No la pierda de vista, Miranda. Esa chica… es buena compañía”.  
  
Miranda no le devolvió la mirada. Abrió la puerta del vehículo y salió sin responder a la intromisión de su conductor. Quizá tuviera que valorar su sustitución por otro chófer con menos curiosidad por la vida privada de los demás.  



	18. Andy

_RUNWAY. Despacho de Miranda Priestly._  
  
_La mano de Miranda estaba posada sobre la de Andy, mientras observaba unas fotografías que sostenía con la otra mano. Aquella última semana antes de viajar a París Miranda había estado insoportable, pero Andy se había mantenido al pie del cañón, ayudándola en todo lo posible en sacar adelante el número de la revista que tenían entre manos._  
  
_Su postura, demasiado tensa como para ser cómoda, era extremadamente sexy. Andy podía adivinar su escote entre los pliegues de su camisa de seda con estampado de zebra. Los tonos grises, negros y blancos contrastaban con su tono de piel, y la luz que entraba por la ventana hacía unas sombras en su cuello que remarcaban sus músculos tonificados._  
  
_Los labios de Andy se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de su cuello, deseosos de catarlo, recorrerlo con lentitud, deteniéndose en cada marca, cada centímetro de piel._  
  
_“Hm, creo que podremos trabajar con esto. Sí, llévaselo a Nigel” dijo entonces Miranda, con aquella voz asertiva._  
  
_Andy se quedó inmóvil. Como su asistente, debía obedecer inmediatamente pero, aquella vez, se encontró paralizada. La imagen de su jefa que estaba contemplando la había dejado sin palabras. Miranda se giró para observarla cuando se dio cuenta de que su subordinada no había reaccionado a sus palabras._  
  
_“¿Ocurre algo?” Preguntó con un tono peligrosamente amistoso._  
  
_Andy la miró a los ojos, incapaz de responder._  
  
_“N-No. Voy a… Sí, perdona” sus brazos por fin reaccionaron y recogió de las manos de Miranda las fotografías. Un roce entre ambas no pasó desapercibido._  
  
_Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho, pero se detuvo al agarrar el mango de la puerta. Observando su mano, se dio la vuelta lentamente._  
  
_“No, esto no es cosa mía” volvió a acercarse a la redactora-jefe, que tenía una expresión de sorpresa escrita en el rostro. Quedó a escasos centímetros de ella._  
  
_“Miranda, no soy sólo yo. Por lo menos podrías admitirlo, aunque no ocurra nada más”._  
  
_La tomó de la mano con sus dedos con la delicadeza de una gacela y la observó reaccionar. Sí, Miranda sentía algo cuando Andy se acercaba a ella. ¡Era evidente! ¿Y por qué no tenía la valentía de aceptarlo? Aunque sus destinos se separaran después de admitirlo, ¿por qué la mujer más valiente y arriesgada que conocía no se atrevía a decirle la verdad?_  
  
_“Míranos. Es evidente. Admítelo” la miró a los ojos y pasó su dedo índice por la mejilla de Miranda, esperando que no la rechazara._  
  
_Miranda clavó su vista en los ojos de Andy, dejándola sin aliento. En un impulso, la notó tomarla de las mejillas, para luego sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Era un beso lento, ávido… intenso. Pronto, sintió la mano de Miranda bajar por su cuello hasta su hombro, para luego pasar a su cintura. El vestido que llevaba empezó a arrugarse en el puño de la redactora-jefe._  
  
_Andy la imitó, tomándola de la cadera y agarrándose al borde de la falda ajustada de Miranda. Tiró de ella mientras sentía su respiración chocar contra su cara, y sus labios, algo temblorosos, acompañaban aquella imagen desatada de su superior._  
  
_“Desnúdame” dijo entonces Miranda._  
  
_Andy dejó de besarla un momento; creyó no haber escuchado bien._  
  
_“¿Cómo?”_  
  
_“Desnúdame. Ahora” encomendó la redactora-jefe._  
  
_Se miraron levemente a los ojos, y una sonrisa empezó a tomar forma en la expresión de Andy._  
  
_“Sí, Miranda” dijo, evocando todas aquellas veces en que había complacido los deseos de su jefa en aquella oficina. Miranda volvió a besarla con avidez._  
  
_Andy bajó la cremallera de la falda y le agarró del trasero, dudando en su interior del límite que Miranda querría establecer. Entonces, la sintió acercar su boca a su oreja._  
  
_“Vamos” le susurró al oído. “Es lo que llevas semanas esperando”._  
  
_La respiración de Andy se había acelerado descontroladamente ante aquella escena. Cerró los ojos mientras se perdía en el cabello de Miranda y movía su mano desde la cremallera hacia su vientre. De ahí, sólo había una dirección en la que pretendía moverse._  
  
_“Sí. Eso es” continuó Miranda. “Vamos”._  
  
_Andy comenzó a bajar su mano poco a poco, besando su cuello al mismo tiempo. ‘Dios mío, Andy. Está ocurriendo, Miranda–’_  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Andy se despertó sudando y jadeando en mitad de la noche, luchando por recuperar el aliento. Había tenido otro sueño sobre Miranda, una práctica que se estaba convirtiendo en habitual. Sin poder evitarlo, aquella mujer de éxito, con sus arrebatadores atuendos y una personalidad arrolladora, se infiltraba en sus pensamientos y transformaba sus sueños.  
  
Miró el reloj de su mesilla: las cuatro y veinte. Se frotó los ojos con aspecto somnoliento mientras se hacía consciente del día que era y los quehaceres que tenía por delante. Suspiró.  
  
Aunque le estaba costando admitirlo, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Miranda más inestable se sentía. No era una sensación agradable de experimentar, y cada día se volvía más intensa, sin expectativas de desaparecer… la desesperación empezaba a hacer acto de presencia en su interior.  
  
_Creo que deberías irte a casa_ , había dicho.  
  
¿Y qué significaba eso en el lenguaje de Miranda Priestly? Si hubiera querido, Miranda podría haberle dado una negativa rotunda sin pensarlo. Pero no lo había hecho; le había contestado con una evasiva. Y después de aquellas palabras, su obsesión con la redactora-jefe no había cesado, ni mucho menos.  
  
¿Por qué la había devuelto aquel beso en su apartamento, entonces?  
  
Escondió la cara en la almohada. Cada vez quería más de ella, y esa profunda _necesidad_ la estaba matando por dentro.  
  
Rodó por el colchón incapaz de volver a dormirse, y acabó fijando la mirada en el techo de su habitación, divagando entre sus pensamientos. Si algo tenía claro, era que no quería destrozar su relación con Miranda por comportarse como una niña inmadura incapaz de controlar aquella extraña necesidad que tenía de ella… o al menos tenía la esperanza de no hacerlo. Las acciones como la del viernes pasado no debían repetirse.  
  
  
  
––  
  
  
  
Llegó a la oficina como un lunes cualquiera, aunque más temprano. Se sentó en su silla esperando a Anthony para continuar su trabajo, con el cual llevaban semanas. La perspectiva que Greg le estaba intentando otorgar al tema estaba tomando más tiempo de lo normal, puesto que los disturbios sociales que estaban teniendo lugar a raíz del cada vez más notable desequilibrio económico se estaban convirtiendo en un interés nacional. Andy y Anthony se estaban viendo obligados a realizar un seguimiento continuo de ello, culminando con el reportaje que estaban escribiendo ahora.  
  
Sorbió un par de tragos de su café, pensativa. Aquellas emociones hacia Miranda que la invadían desde la madrugada no la habían dejado en paz; tampoco parecía que fueran a hacerlo a corto plazo.  
  
Hundió su cabeza entre los brazos recostándose en su silla, y cerró los ojos intentando descansar un poco. Tendría unos diez o quince minutos hasta que Anthony hiciera acto de aparición; después de haberse desvelado antes del amanecer, sólo tenía ganas de dormir durante horas.  
  
Sin embargo, no pudo descansar como le hubiera gustado. En el momento en que cerraba los ojos, su mente evocaba irremediablemente las imágenes de Miranda en la vida real mezcladas con sus sueños, cumpliendo fantasías que se avergonzaba de tener. En ellos, Miranda reía, la acariciaba, la dejaba sin aliento con su intensa mirada de ojos claros… y sus labios, el recuerdo de su tacto la acechaba intensamente. Las últimas veces, también había tenido pesadillas en las cuales intentaba coger su mano en el coche, como aquella última noche, pero ella se apartaba y la expulsaba de su vida fríamente.  
  
Un pensamiento se estaba fraguando en su interior desde hacía semanas, cada vez más fuerte… más alto, que le costaba admitir: no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo así. No quería destrozar su relación con Miranda, pero tampoco sería capaz de continuar en ese estado. Tendría que actuar cuanto antes y poner fin a esa locura que la consumía por dentro, o perecería en el intento.  
  
Anthony llegó a su mesa con cara de sueño, pero no más del habitual.  
  
“Has madrugado” le dijo a Andy.  
  
“Sí, eh, me he desvelado” contestó, irguiéndose sobre la silla e intentando parecer despierta.  
  
Anthony se paró en seco y la observó durante unos segundos. Soltó sus cosas en su escritorio y lo rodeó hasta colocarse al lado de Andy. Se apoyó en su mesa.  
  
“Andy” la cogió de las manos, obligándola a centrarse en él. “Sea lo que sea lo que esté ocurriendo, te está destruyendo por dentro, y yo lo estoy viendo día tras día. Mírate, llevas semanas sin dormir bien”.  
  
Su semblante denotaba su preocupación.  
  
“Me gustaría pensar que nos conocemos desde hace suficiente tiempo para que me lo contaras y poder ayudarte”.  
  
Se miraron un momento. Andy tuvo la intención de contestarle, pero no supo qué decirle.  
  
“Sólo digo que estoy aquí para lo que necesites” le dió un leve apretón en la mano y le sonrió. Luego volvió a su sitio, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.  
  
  
  
––  
  
  
  
Después de comer, Andy terminó de escribir en su ordenador y se giró hacia la mesa de su compañero.  
  
“¿Puedes revisar esto? Quizá llegamos a publicarlo esta tarde en la web”.  
  
Anthony se levantó y se colocó a su lado, leyendo su pantalla con detenimiento. Al cabo de unos minutos, se irguió tomando aire.  
  
“Está genial. Envíalo a edición”.  
  
Andy le sonrió y envió el artículo por email. Le observó un momento concentrado en su pantalla del ordenador, mientras pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho antes.  
  
“¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que sientes tu vida seguir sin ti?” se atrevió a preguntar.  
  
Anthony la miró con una expresión de extrañeza.  
  
“Quiero decir, que sientes como si estuvieras tomando decisiones que no tienes ni idea de por qué las tomas, como si estuvieras viviendo tu vida en tercera persona”.  
  
Anthony tomó aire. “Puedo empatizar con el sentimiento, pero vas a tener que ser más específica” contestó.  
  
Andy exhaló. “Por ejemplo, cuando me dijiste lo de Ryan… yo no podía… era incapaz de pensar una respuesta que no fuera ‘no’. Pero en realidad no tenía ni idea de por qué querría rechazarle. Sé que no es precisamente mi tipo teniendo en cuenta mis relaciones anteriores, pero aun así, algo en mi interior me dice que la decisión no la tomé yo”.  
  
Anthony enarcó una sonrisa.  
  
“¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho?”  
  
“Nada, nada. Es sólo… una idea que tenía desde hace tiempo que podría confirmarse” Anthony se pasó la mano por la nuca, como intentando encontrar las palabras. Una sonrisa tensa hizo acto de presencia en su expresión.  
  
“Por mucho que no fuera tu tipo, Ryan es la excepción de todo el mundo, tiene todo lo que cualquiera podría querer en una pareja. Es listo, es buena persona, está de buen ver… y, sin embargo, sólo podías pensar en que no querías salir con él”.  
  
Andy asintió con expresión de inseguridad. ¿Estaría tomando una mala decisión si le negara su potencial invitación?  
  
“En mi experiencia, sólo se me ocurren dos motivos por los que alguien como él no te interese” se inclinó sobre su mesa, acercándose a Andy. Le habló con un tono más bajo de lo habitual. “O te gusta otra persona… o no eres hetero”.  
  
Andy abrió la boca para replicarle por cualquiera de las dos razones que le había dado, pensando en lo lejos que quedaban de ella. Sin embargo, se lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar. Lo primero, por sus sueños y la noche que compartió en su apartamento con Miranda, rebatiendo cualquier argumento que defendiera su heterosexualidad; lo segundo, porque al pensar en Miranda sintió una especie de estremecimiento en su interior.  
  
Aquella sensación característica de las relaciones de la que hablaba Anthony, tan agradable como limitadora, la acechaba desde hacía semanas, y no había sido capaz de identificarla. Sentía como si tuviera que guardar fidelidad a otra persona, y sin embargo no se estaba viendo con nadie.  
  
Un pensamiento entró en su cabeza como una estrella fugaz y se asentó en su estómago con fuerza. Se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo el riego de la sangre por sus oídos, latido a latido, separándola del momento presente. El puzzle que llevaba semanas intentando resolver encajó en su cabeza de repente.  
  
‘ _Sí estoy viendo a alguien. Quedar con ella me está provocando esto_ ’.  
  
Incluso antes de haberla invitado a su apartamento (y todo lo que ocurrió esa noche), aquella sensación ya vivía en su interior. Miranda Priestly, la redactora-jefe de _Runway_ , su antigua jefa, y aquella mujer que no podía eliminar de sus pensamientos era, desde hacía poco más de un mes, la persona que ocupaba su corazón y no dejaba espacio para más personas.  
  
Era la persona de la que Andy se había enamorado.  
  
Se levantó con intención de recoger sus cosas rápidamente e irse, sintiendo un sudor frío recorrer su espalda.  
  
“Tengo que irme, te veré ma–”.  
  
“Andy” Greg apareció en sus escritorios y los observó durante un instante. “Acompáñame un momento, tengo que contarte algo” su voz, a diferencia de la celeridad habitual, parecía calmada.  
  
Andy le siguió y se dispuso a sentarse en una silla de su despacho, cuando se dio cuenta de que Greg se agachó y abrió un armario esquinado al que no había prestado atención nunca. Se volvió para mirarla con una botella de champán en la mano.  
  
“Enhorabuena, escritora” dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
Andy intentó concentrarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo, apartando, por el momento, a Miranda de su mente. Tardó unos segundos en comprender la situación, hasta que todo encajó en su mente.  
  
La novela. Iban a publicarla oficialmente.  
  
Se llevó una mano a la boca, sin saber qué decir.  
  
“Me ha llamado Debbie. Quieren seguir adelante. De hecho, están encantados”.  
  
Andy se hizo consciente de lo que aquello significaba. Empezó a sentir una especie de cosquilleo en su estómago, y decidió sentarse en la silla que tenía al lado.  
  
“Dios mío” dijo susurrando. Greg se acercó a ella y le dio una palmada en el hombro. “Y entonces, ¿ahora qué?” preguntó.  
  
“Ahora tendremos que firmar el contrato, y luego tu novela saldrá a la venta”.  
  
Suspiró para tranquilizarse.  
  
“Sé que habíamos dicho de esperar a publicar la última entrega para hacer el anuncio en la redacción, pero creo que hoy es un buen momento” añadió zarandeando levemente la botella. “Has trabajado mucho estas semanas, date un respiro por hoy”.  
  
“Gracias, Greg” contestó con voz seria.  
  
Su jefe salió del despacho y se dirigió al centro de la redacción con una sonrisa en la cara muy poco usual en él. Andy se quedó un momento sentada en la silla, mirando su regazo. Escuchó a su conciencia decirle que debía sentirse alegre, eufórica, pero su corazón estaba dividido.  
  
Lo único que le gustaría hacer era contárselo a Miranda. En cierto modo, aquella novela ya se sentía parte de ambas. Sin embargo, tenía una conversación mucho más importante pendiente, aunque aún no tenía claro si con la redactora-jefe o consigo misma.  
  
Greg elevó su voz para que le oyera toda persona presente en las oficinas.  
  
“¡Escuchadme todos un momento! Acercaos, por favor, tengo una noticia importante”.  
  
La gente comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de Greg y Andy se insertó entre toda la gente, dándose cuenta de que había caras que no reconocía. Cruzó una mirada con Anthony, que se había colocado más adelante.  
  
“Hoy he recibido una llamada de una colega que ha trabajado con nosotros anteriormente. Es una editora que ha leído una columna semanal que llevamos publicando desde este verano; su interés ha sido tal, que hace un tiempo me pidió que le enviara el manuscrito completo para publicarlo”. Colocando una mano en el tapón de la botella que tenía en la mano, empezó a hacer fuerza para abrirla, mientras continuaba hablando.  
  
“Os comunico que el _New York Mirror_ comienza desde hoy una línea editorial de ficción con la novela de Andy Sachs, _Casi deseo_ ”.  
  
La gente comenzó a aplaudir a su alrededor. Sintió una mano tirando de ella con cuidado hacia donde estaba Greg que identificó como de Anthony. Su jefe la miró un momento con una sonrisa paternal. Se volvió a mirar de nuevo a sus trabajadores.  
  
“¡Lo que quiere decir que esta tarde estamos de celebración! ¡Traed unas copas!” la botella realizó el usual estallido sonoro y la gente mostró su alegría ante el anuncio de Greg, aplaudiendo de nuevo.  
  
La asistente de Greg apareció entonces con unas copas de plástico y las fue repartiendo hasta que llegó a Andy y el redactor-jefe.  
  
“Enhorabuena, Andy” dijo Anthony a su lado. Su expresión contenía una sincera alegría, lo cual empezó a hacerla reaccionar.  
  
Estaba ocurriendo. Su novela iba a ser publicada. Y todos estaban celebrándolo con ella. Acercó su copa a la botella que sostenía Greg, junto al resto de sus compañeros. Tras unos momentos en los que su jefe fue llenando las copas del resto, la elevó con los demás y brindó por el nuevo éxito.  
  
Sin embargo, su sonrisa se sintió fingida. Aquella novela, que contenía sus sensaciones más profundas de su etapa con Miranda, iba a ser publicada. Y, si las predicciones de Greg eran ciertas, pasaría bastante tiempo hablando de ella.  
  
Miranda, ahora sin dudarlo, permanecería con ella durante mucho más tiempo del imaginado, ya fuera en persona o en su mente.  
  
  
  
––  
  
  
  
Tras algo más de una hora saludando a sus compañeros y agradeciendo sus felicitaciones, se acercó a Anthony y recogió sus cosas disimuladamente. Agradeció que Ryan no hubiera aparecido por la redacción aquel día.  
  
“Tengo que irme. Si Greg pregunta por mí, dile que me he ido ya”.  
  
“No creo que a estas alturas nadie note tu ausencia” contestó Anthony observando el ambiente. Tenía razón, la comida y la bebida había sido abundante, y ahora cada uno estaba integrado en conversaciones grupales que habían derivado completamente del motivo de celebración.  
  
Se dirigió a la puerta de la redacción sin saber bien a dónde quería ir, con la única idea de intentar ordenar sus pensamientos… o de huir de ellos. Inspiró el aire de la calle hasta que lo sintió en el fondo de sus pulmones, y una exhalación entrecortada se hizo patente entre sus labios. Era la respiración nerviosa que precedía a un llanto inevitable.  
  
Caminó por la calle a paso ligero sin un rumbo fijo, sobrepasando a los turistas y trabajadores, mientras intentaba calmarse. Le estaba costando respirar, y sentía el corazón acelerado de una manera peligrosamente cercana a un ataque de ansiedad. Entró en la primera cafetería que encontró y se sentó en una de las mesas vacías.  
  
Con una infusión entre las manos, realizó los ejercicios de respiración que le había indicado su terapeuta hacía un par de años. Notó sus latidos normalizarse poco a poco, y decidió ir al baño a refrescarse la cara.  
  
Se miró al espejo y observó el reflejo. No le gustó lo que vio. Era la imagen de una mujer asustada e indecisa. Hundió el rostro en sus manos, ahogando un grito desgarrado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Miranda con ella? ¿Era tan profunda la influencia que ejercía? ¿Es que no había aprendido absolutamente nada después de pasar ocho meses trabajando para ella, y otros tantos aprendiendo a vivir en su ausencia?  
  
¿Estaba tirando todos esos duros meses de crecimiento personal por la borda?  
  
Se metió en uno de los aseos y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Apoyada en la pared, se dejó caer al suelo poco a poco hasta que pudo agarrarse las rodillas. Expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones, cerrando los ojos con el objetivo de aislarse del espacio a su alrededor y poner un poco de orden en su cabeza.  
  
Sí, Miranda le hacía sentir estas intensas emociones. No, ella no las provocaba deliberadamente. Andy apreciaba sus encuentros, pero las consecuencias se estaban volviendo devastadoras. No podía seguir así, incluso si las intenciones de Miranda fueran desinteresadas con ella. Necesitaba algo que la redactora-jefe parecía no estar dispuesta a darle. Eso era suficiente para establecer un punto de inflexión y, si era necesario, terminar con su relación.  
  
La única persona que podía ayudarla en aquel asunto pasó por su mente. Cogió su teléfono y buscó rápidamente el número en la agenda. La contestación fue rápida.  
  
“ _Bueno bueno, Seis, ¿qué tal le va a la escritora de moda en Nueva York?_ ”  
  
“¿Cómo te has enterado?” fue incapaz de esconder la desesperación en su entonación. Si Miranda se enteraba por otra persona que no fuera ella de que iban a editar su novela, podría suponer un fin abrupto en su relación, dados los antecedentes. Un breve silencio se hizo patente.  
  
“ _¿De tu columna? Lo hablamos hace tiempo, en el New York Event, ¿no te acuerdas?_ ”  
  
“Oh, eh… sí, claro”.  
  
Por su mente pasó el tremendamente bello vestido que llevaba Miranda aquel día en que se reencontraron, y debió de notarse en su voz, dada la respuesta de Nigel.  
  
“ _¿Qué ha pasado, Seis?_ ” su voz se volvió seria.  
  
“Tengo un problema. Bueno, no es exactamente un problema, es… una situación”.  
  
“ _Déjame adivinar: Miranda_ ”.  
  
Andy titubeó, y escuchó a Nigel suspirar al otro lado.  
  
“ _¿Qué ha hecho?_ ” preguntó con tono cansado. “ _No te habrán despedido… ¿no?_ ”  
  
“¡No, por Dios! No se trata de eso” espetó Andy. “¿Por qué lo dices?”  
  
“ _El otro día estuve hablando con ella. Me dijo que rechazaste su ayuda_ ” carraspeó. “ _Gran valentía, la tuya. Intenté calmar los ánimos, darle otro punto de vista, pero tenía una expresión de profunda frustración… nunca la había visto así_ ”.   
  
Una espina se clavó en el corazón de Andy al escuchar sus palabras. No es que pensara que tendría que haber aceptado la proposición de Miranda, pero oír sobre su sufrimiento le dolía de por sí, independientemente del origen.  
  
“Eso está olvidado. No te preocupes” frunció el ceño, intentando concentrarse.  
  
“ _Me alegro. ¿Y entonces qué te ocurre con ella?_ ”  
  
Andy suspiró. Quería contarle a Nigel la situación, pero también valoró proceder con cautela y no revelar demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, él trabajaba para Miranda, se veían todos los días; sus problemas con Miranda no debían inmiscuirse en su relación.  
  
“No lo sé. Es como si la situación se me estuviera yendo de las manos. Cuando estoy con ella, todo va bien, creo… pero según pasa el tiempo, hay algo que no está bien. Cuando se enfadó conmigo casi pierdo la cordura… no sé si voy a poder aguantarlo” bajó la cabeza hasta apoyar la frente en las rodillas, esperando la respuesta de Nigel.  
  
Una profunda y elegante carcajada salió de su teléfono, sorprendiéndola y ofendiéndola ligeramente. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero Nigel se adelantó.  
  
“ _Es el efecto Miranda Priestly, querida_ ”.  
  
“¿El efecto… Miranda Priestly?”  
  
Nigel asintió con la voz. “ _Claro. Ya te lo comenté hace tiempo. Mira, cuando yo empecé en Runway, más o menos cuando Julio César era emperador–_ ”.  
  
“¡Nigel!” le escuchó reírse con sorna, pero no le molestó. Más bien, le transmitió su regocijo levemente, devolviendo algo de sosiego a su interior.  
  
“ _Perdona. El caso es que su presencia ya era arrolladora en ese momento. Era un constante tira y afloja, sin descanso. Con el paso de los años, aprendí algo sobre ello, y no me ha fallado hasta el momento_ ”.  
  
“¿El qué?”  
  
“ _Que no le pasa a todo el mundo. La mayoría de la gente sólo siente pavor ante la idea de tratar con ella, y esa gente suele coincidir con la que Miranda ignora completamente. Pero eso no es lo que me pasaba a mí, ni lo que te está pasando a ti_ ”.  
  
Andy se quedó callada, esperando a que desarrollara su argumento. Nunca se había preguntado cómo empezó la relación entre ellos dos, pero desde luego parecía una historia digna de contar.  
  
“ _A diferencia de otras personas, Miranda desarrolló una especie de complicidad conmigo. Supongo que, para ella, era una bocanada de aire fresco tener a alguien con buenas ideas y sin miedo a decirlas_ ” escuchó a Nigel aclararse la garganta, como eligiendo sus palabras. “ _Contigo le pasa lo mismo, o incluso con mayor intensidad. Eres una persona diferente a la gente con la que suele lidiar, diferente a mí también. Conmigo siempre fue evidente que podía despedirme si no le gustaba mi criterio y nuestra relación hubiera terminado, pero contigo… tú estás fuera de Runway. Algo tienes que tener para que siga en contacto contigo_ ”.  
  
“Pero, ¿cómo hiciste para…? En fin–”  
  
“ _¿Controlar mi impulso de querer matarla y casarme con ella al mismo tiempo? Como todas las cosas difíciles… tiempo_ ” se quedó en silencio un momento.  
  
“ _Quizá contigo… sea distinto_ ” añadió de pronto. _“Quizá puedas hablarlo con ella_ ”.  
  
Andy suspiró. Era una idea que le había pasado brevemente por la mente. No sabía si tendría el valor de afrontarlo, otra respuesta como la que le dio en el coche sería devastadora.  
  
“Nigel, no sé si–”.  
  
“ _¿Por qué no? Está claro que te aprecia. Andy, ha empezado a leer el New York Mirror desde que sacaste la columna. Busca tiempo para verte, y sabes lo valioso que es para ella, más en estas fechas. Te escuchará”._  
  
Andy suspiró ante sus palabras y se pasó los dedos por la frente, pensando.  
  
_“Créeme, en mis dieciocho años con ella no la he visto ofrecer su influencia profesional ni una sola vez, no de manera tan desinteresada como lo ha hecho contigo. Lo único que tienes que perder si hablas con ella es, bueno, a ella. Y, si fuera así, con una botella de vino y un par de semanas de lloriqueos lo habrás superado. Pero si sale bien…_ ”.  
  
“No sé, Nigel. Miranda siempre ha sido de hacer caso a sus propios instintos”.  
  
“ _Es cierto. ¿Pero sabes otra cosa que me suele ocurrir con ella? Nuestros instintos coinciden. Contigo, cariño, también le ocurre. Era evidente cuando trabajabas aquí_ ”.  
  
“¿Evidente?”  
  
“ _Eso digo, sí. ¿A cuántas segundas asistentes crees que ha llevado a la Semana de la Moda de París?_ ” su tono le recordó a aquella vez en que acudió a su despacho después de uno de los comentarios más ofensivos de Miranda. “ _Y lo sigue siendo ahora, a juzgar por su nivel de crispación cuando rechazaste su ayuda_ ”.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio un momento.  
  
_“Claro, que siempre puedes aferrarte a que superes esta especie de limbo sin hablarlo con ella y pretender que no está ocurriendo nada en su presencia_ ”.  
  
Andy evaluó sus palabras. Perder la amistad de Miranda sería un duro golpe, pero necesitaba establecer un cambio en su relación si quería continuar viéndola. Hablar con ella era la única solución factible.  
  
“Quizá hable con ella. Gracias, Nigel”.  
  
“ _No hay de qué. Por el bien del personal de Runway, más vale que salga bien_ ”.  
  
Andy rió, recordando los relatos de Nigel y Emily tras dejar _Runway_. “Sí, eso espero yo también”.  
  
“ _Hasta otra, Andy_ ”.  
  
“Adiós, Nigel. Gracias otra vez”.  
  
Salió del aseo y se lavó la cara concienzudamente. Volvió a observarse en el espejo. Su mirada se había transformado sutilmente, y ya no tenía esos atisbos de miedo. Inspiraba más seguridad que antes, más serenidad y más decisión.  
  
Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, por mucho que pudiera dolerle.  
  
Salió de la cafetería y caminó hasta el borde de la acera para pedir un taxi. Cogió su teléfono y buscó en su agenda el número de Miranda.  
  
“ _Hola, Andrea_ ” dijo Miranda. Reconoció una sutil marca de entusiasmo en su voz que evidentemente pretendió ocultar, lo cual era indicativo de que Miranda estaba en público, probablemente. Con Andy, sus esfuerzos por esconderlo no tenían efecto alguno.  
  
Sintió un leve pinchazo en el pecho. Esperaba de corazón que su encuentro no terminara con su relación, pero si Miranda no le dejaba otra opción, tendría que hacerlo. Su ausencia, sin embargo, sería… iba a echar mucho de menos verla.  
  
“Hola, Miranda” contestó con voz seria. “¿Estás en tu despacho?”  
  
El tono de Miranda cambió drásticamente.  
  
“ _Sí_ ” la escuchó aclararse la garganta. “ _¿Ha pasado algo?_ ”  
  
“Más o menos. Tenemos que hablar”. Andy elevó el brazo al observar un taxi libre.  
  
“ _Eh… de acuerdo_ ” abrió la puerta del coche mientras pensaba en el titubeo de Miranda. Probablemente, esta había sido la primera vez que la había escuchado dudar sobre algo en toda su vida.  
  
“Bien. Voy para allá” colgó antes de que Miranda pudiera cambiar de idea… o ella misma se echara para atrás.  
  
Quién sabía cuándo llegaría la próxima vez que tuviera la valentía de hacer lo que se proponía.


	19. Resurrección (Miranda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el final/inicio de la siguiente parte! Es una parte que no está escrita aún, y que retomaré en las próximas semanas. También me estoy planteando empezar la traducción de lo que está publicado al inglés y seguir ahí, por lo que quizá tome más tiempo del esperado. En cualquier caso, disfrutadlo! :)

_“Soy mitad agonía, mitad esperanza”_.  
_Jane Austen_  
  
  
  


Miranda colgó el teléfono y lo dejó en la mesa con cuidado. La seriedad de la entonación de Andrea no le había inspirado mucha confianza. De hecho, le había puesto un tanto nerviosa, una situación nada usual para ella. Intentando no alarmarse, se acercó a la puerta de su despacho.  
  
“Emily, necesito que vayas a Calvin Klein y recojas sus accesorios de otoño” dijo. Eso sería suficiente para mantenerla fuera de la oficina durante un par de horas, más o menos. Tiempo previsiblemente suficiente para que Andrea llegara y se fuera sin que su asistente presenciara su encuentro.  
  
“¿Ahora?” preguntó Emily.  
  
“¿Tienes otra cosa que hacer?” la miró con el semblante serio. No hizo falta nada más para que su asistente se levantara de su asiento.  
  
“Llévate a…” intentó recordar el nombre de su segunda asistente, mirándole a la cara. “Emily” dijo finalmente, desistiendo. Salieron escopetadas por el pasillo murmurando.  
  
Miranda volvió a su silla pero no se sentó. Se quedó pensativa un momento, acariciando los anillos entre sus dedos. Sus paredes de cristales transparentes le permitían observar gran parte de la oficina desde su despacho… y también ser observada.  
  
Una idea cruzó su mente: podrían reunirse en la sala que utilizó para llamarla el día de su reconciliación.  
  
Decidió avisar a la recepción del edificio para que le dieran instrucciones expresas a Andrea de acudir directamente allí. Luego, se dirigió a la sala para esperarla.  
  
Cerró la puerta a su paso, dejándose invadir por la quietud y el silencio del espacio. Miró a su alrededor, observando los opacos vinilos que cubrían casi por completo las paredes de cristal. Sí, sería suficiente para otorgarles intimidad en aquellas oficinas repletas de muros transparentes. Se acercó al mueble bar que había enfrente de unos sofás azul añil en perfecta armonía con el dorado de los ribetes de los muebles, y acabó por ponerse un vaso de whiskey solo. Lo saboreó, centrándose en el ardor que quemó su esófago hasta su estómago. Siempre se había sentido segura en aquella sala, como si estuviera protegida. Era, sin duda alguna, el mejor lugar para tener una conversación delicada.  
  
Fuera lo que fuera aquello que Andrea quería hablar con ella, no tenía buena pinta. Y los segundos avanzaban demasiado despacio.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Miranda escuchó un sonido en la puerta y levantó la vista involuntariamente. Allí estaba ella, con su ropa sencilla y una mirada tan transparente y directa que la dejó sin respiración.  
  
“Casi me pierdo por la redacción, nunca había venido a esta sala” dijo, rompiendo el hielo.  
  
“Está pensada para ocasiones… muy específicas. Las entrevistas a nuevos candidatos, reuniones personales…” contestó. “Aquí obtenemos la primera impresión de los futuros trabajadores de _Runway_ , la primera prueba de fuego que deberán superar, en privado, con intimidad, y sin nadie molestándoles” Miranda tenía la vista fija en ella.  
  
Andrea intentó omitir un gesto de sorpresa y caminó hacia ella lentamente.  
  
“Pero yo no hice aquí la entrevista”.  
  
“Hm” contestó Miranda, observándola acercarse a ella. “Contigo no fue necesario”.  
  
Andrea se sentó a su lado en el sofá con el cuidado de quien no quisiera despertar a un bebé dormido. El silencio se apoderó de la atmósfera. Normalmente, inundaría su pecho de tranquilidad y sosiego, pero el mutismo de Andrea era, en este caso, demasiado tenso. Las dos miraban al frente, sin girarse un milímetro para encarar a la otra. De soslayo, Miranda se dio cuenta de lo que parecía una expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Andrea, y cómo seguidamente avistó su vaso de whiskey usado y vacío en la mesa del mueble bar.  
  
“¿Puedo?” preguntó entonces, señalándolo. Miranda asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Andrea se levantó y empezó a merodear por los compartimentos del mueble, buscando un vaso para ella y una botella. La observó mirando las distintas ginebras, rones, y la botella de vodka, pasando la mano con suavidad por encima de cada una sin detenerse. Todas eran de marca, y sin embargo no parecía decantarse por ninguna. Llegó a los whiskeys, rozándolos con mayor lentitud hasta que se detuvo en una. La cogió y se dio la vuelta, observando a Miranda.  
  
Era la botella que había usado ella unos minutos antes. Y, como ya había ocurrido en otras ocasiones, Andrea no se equivocaba al adivinar sus gustos. Una capacidad que jamás dejaría de sorprenderla.  
  
Miranda asintió de nuevo, indicando que le rellenara el vaso que había utilizado anteriormente. Con una elegancia embriagadora, Andrea preparó las dos copas y se acercó al sofá de nuevo. El solo tacto fue suficiente para provocar una reacción en el cuerpo de Miranda.  
  
“He estado pensando” comenzó entonces Andrea, después de dar un trago.  
  
Miranda tensó la mandíbula, pero no evitó encararla para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. Se quedó inmóvil, esperando sus palabras y observando cada milímetro de su expresión.  
  
“Necesito solucionar esto, Miranda”.  
  
Suspiró y continuó mirándola fijamente. “Hay algo en mí, cuando estoy contigo… es algo que no he sentido nunca” calló un momento, observando a Miranda. “No tengo claro de dónde procede… ni si debería hacerle caso”.  
  
Miranda levantó una ceja inconscientemente, señalando la imprecisión de las palabras de Andrea.  
  
“Creo que tú también sabes a qué me refiero, pero el otro día, en el coche, quizá no…” agitó la cabeza, apartando la vista. “Quizá mi intuición ha fallado esta vez. Y si es así, pensaba que podría superarlo, pero ahora… no lo sé”.  
  
Volvió a mirarla, intentando comprender la críptica expresión de Miranda.  
  
“Entiendo” contestó ella con el tono más neutral que fue capaz. Su corazón, no obstante, se estaba partiendo en mil pedazos, incluso si ya con su llamada tenía una ligera idea de que se avecinaba este resultado.  
  
No era difícil de comprender. Andrea estaba poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa con la transparencia que le caracterizaba, y le estaba dando a elegir entre dos imposibles: evolucionar su relación a otro plano… o dejar de encontrarse con ella.  
  
Eran dos imposibles, porque, ¿en qué sano juicio cabía, con todo lo que Miranda tenía sobre sus hombros, entregarse a una relación de tal calibre? Primero, por el bienestar de sus hijas, razón más que suficiente para llevar a cabo todos los sacrificios que fueran necesarios. Pero además, en plena guerra abierta con Irv Ravitz, cualquier punto débil podría suponer su perdición, y lo que es más, destrozar su reputación y posibilidades de recuperación. Con ella, no sólo caería un imperio de la moda, también caería el futuro de sus hijas… y el de Andrea.  
  
No, no podía permitirse tomar los riesgos que aquellos impulsos irracionales le llevaban a desear con avidez. Y aunque Andrea no lo entendiera, o incluso se enfadara con ella de por vida, valdría la pena si ello significaba que seguía garantizando su éxito.  
  
Se levantó del sofá y caminó por el espacio con su copa en la mano, evaluando las palabras con las que debía enunciar lo que sería sin duda uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida.  
  
“Te lo dije hace años en París, y te lo vuelvo a repetir: veo muchas de mis cualidades en ti. Tu sensibilidad, tu astucia y tu perspicacia son sublimes, Andrea. No creo haber encontrado a nadie como tú en toda mi carrera profesional, ni siquiera Nigel” tomó un trago de whiskey, dejando el silencio asentar sus palabras.  
  
“Hay tanto que podrías conseguir, tanto que te queda por hacer. Dios santo, Andrea, vas a tener el mundo entero en tus manos. Es pura providencia, es tu destino” agitó su cabeza, dándose la vuelta para no tener que mirarla a la cara. “No puedo permitir que ese futuro tan prometedor se vea truncado por una obsesión pasajera. Ni siquiera…”  
  
Suspiró dejando la copa en la mesa y apoyando sus manos en ella. Agachó la cabeza, escondiéndola entre los hombros.  
  
“Tu futuro, el de Nigel, la maldita guerra con Irv… mis hijas. Hay tanto en juego. Tanto que perder… créeme, Andrea, cuando te digo que con el tiempo no merece la pena. Y si no díselo a mis ex-maridos, o a las gemelas. Todo el sufrimiento–”  
  
“Miranda” respondió entonces Andrea, cortando su argumento. “Mírame”.  
  
Miranda se dio la vuelta con lentitud. La expresión de Andrea denotaba una seguridad que pocas veces había divisado en otra persona.  
  
“Yo no soy ninguno de tus ex-maridos. No me voy a marchar de tu vida por haberme comprometido contigo sin conocerte. No voy a obligarte a que ejerzas un papel que no te sea natural, ni voy a interponerme en tu relación con tus hijas” se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella, caminando lentamente.  
  
“Para mí, esto no es pasajero. Ni mucho menos” elevó la mano hasta su antebrazo, acariciando sus músculos. Miranda bajó la vista y observó su roce.  
  
“Soy plenamente consciente de todo lo que podría salir mal para mí, para ti, y para toda la gente que nos rodea. ¿Crees que mi familia lo aceptaría de buen grado?”  
  
Andrea emitió una risa irónica. Miranda volvió a mirarla a los ojos y se sentó en el borde de la mesa que tenía tras de sí.  
  
“Y aún así, en mi interior hay una voz que sólo me repite que merece la pena. Porque, Miranda, lo que nos está ocurriendo es único. No volverá a pasar, nadie tiene tanta suerte. Dejarlo ir… sería inconcebible”.  
  
Miranda la observó fijamente. Su semblante era sincero y sólo pudo admirar su valor. Parecía comprender lo que estaba en juego para ambas, y sin embargo había ido allí con intención de preguntarle, de poner toda la carne en el asador y salir adelante con la decisión que Miranda tomara.  
  
Miranda rió levemente.  
  
“Realmente eres un ser especial, Andrea” se apartó de ella y volvió hacia el mueble bar con intención de rellenar su copa, mientras continuaba hablando. Abandonó la idea al darse cuenta de que sería la tercera en menos de una hora.  
  
“Cuando te fuiste de _Runway_ , se me hizo extremadamente difícil continuar trabajando sin ti; una labor que llevaba décadas desempeñando, nada menos. Tardé muy poco tiempo en darme cuenta de que mi malestar iba más allá de tu dramática renuncia profesional”.  
  
Emitió una risa desganada, recordando aquellos momentos.  
  
“Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie conseguía provocar tal desequilibrio en mí. Todos estos años, me he cuidado de construir una protección sólida para evitarlo, siempre buscando lo mejor para _Runway_ y para mis hijas; y, sin embargo, tú lo conseguiste con la misma facilidad de un ladrón para allanar una casa sin cerradura” frunció el ceño.  
  
“Siento una necesidad de hacerte… partícipe de mi vida. No es una sensación común para mí, como podrás imaginar, ni siquiera con respecto a mis ex-maridos. Sólo puedo compararlo a lo que siento por mis hijas, lo cual es, cuanto menos, …”.  
  
“Espeluznante” espetó Andrea, asintiendo tímidamente. Se miraron de nuevo, encontrando en su rostro una profunda comprensión.  
  
Cómo era posible que aquella joven tuviera la capacidad de prácticamente leer sus pensamientos, Miranda no lo sabía. Agachó la cabeza, abatida y, por primera vez en muchos años, desarmada delante de otro ser humano. Suspiró antes de continuar, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
  
“Andrea, yo no soy Lucie Woolf. No soy tu protagonista de una novela de ficción. Ofrecerte alguna posibilidad de que yo llene tus expectativas, o que esta historia tenga un final feliz, sería deshonesto. Incluso cruel. Porque la realidad es que lo tenemos todo en contra, y yo jamás podré ser como ella” suspiró intentando contener el dolor de su interior y escondiendo su rostro de la persona que tenía frente a ella.  
  
Andrea se acercó más a ella y cogió su copa, dejando ambas en la mesa. La tomó de las manos, mientras habló en un susurro.  
  
“Ya eres mucho más que ella, y no creo haber conocido una décima parte de ti”.  
  
Miranda elevó la vista y sonrió ante el semblante de puro afecto que Andrea expresó en aquel momento. Por unos instantes, creyó en la posibilidad de un resultado positivo, un desenlace feliz y próspero para ellas. Andrea le devolvió la sonrisa y Miranda no pudo sino fijarse en sus labios durante un segundo, tan suaves, tan atractivos.  
  
Hubiera sido una bella imagen, despertar cada mañana y encontrar aquel rostro junto a ella. Pero todas las variables estaban en su contra, empezando por la misma sociedad que seguramente vería en su unión el fruto de una relación enfermiza de poder.  
  
“No puedo arriesgar tantas cosas a una sola carta” contestó entonces Miranda, despojando sus manos de las de Andrea y terminando su sonrisa.  
  
Apartó la vista, sintiéndose incapaz de enfrentar una muestra de dolor de Andrea provocada por ella. La escuchó suspirar, decepcionada, mientras se apartaba lentamente de ella.  
  
“Ya veo. Eso lo deja claro, entonces” contestó la joven con tono apático.  
  
Tras unos segundos, se dio la vuelta hacia el sofá y recogió sus cosas, dispuesta a marcharse.  
  
Miranda la observó actuar a cámara lenta. Una sensación que reconoció al instante se apoderó de ella. Su caminar hacia la puerta le recordó a aquel momento, en París, cuando Andrea huyó del éxito que Miranda le enunció en el coche, y se fue en dirección contraria a donde ella estaba. En aquel momento, se juró que jamás le volvería a ocurrir algo así y, sin embargo, ahí estaba otra vez Miranda, observándola huir de ella como si de la muerte se tratara.  
  
Un vacío oscuro y profundo empezó a acecharla, extendiéndose desde el fondo de su corazón hasta sus oídos en un silencio ensordecedor, paralizando todos sus músculos.  
  
‘ _Se va_ ’ pensó en un eco de su mente. ‘ _Me está dejando otra vez_ ’.  
  
Como si de un acto de supervivencia se tratara, y sin ser del todo consciente de sus actos, avanzó hacia Andrea antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta y la cogió de la muñeca, obligándola a detenerse. Tiró de ella con fuerza para que se diera la vuelta y pudiera mirarla a los ojos, pero la inercia de sus movimientos las empujó más cerca de lo que Miranda tenía previsto, quedando a escasos centímetros. Inevitablemente, bajó de nuevo la vista hacia sus labios durante un instante, aquellos suaves labios que segundos antes le sonreían con la calidez más intensa que podía recordar. Aquellos labios que había testado en lo que ahora parecía una eternidad.  
  
En un impulso de procedencia desconocida, entrelazó sus dedos por el cabello de Andrea y la besó con la mayor delicadeza que fue capaz, concentrándose en la carnosidad de sus labios. Podía identificar a Andrea correspondiéndole, y el agradable aura de acierto y adecuación de aquel beso, como si hubiera encontrado las piezas de un puzzle que no terminaba de encajar. El calor de sus respiraciones aceleradas chocaba en sus rostros, y se extendía por las mejillas y el cabello de la otra.  
  
Después de un momento, Miranda terminó el beso, recuperando el aliento mientras apoyaba su frente en la de Andrea. Su nariz rozaba levemente con la de la joven. Tras un instante, abrió los ojos y se separó de ella sin apartar las manos de sus mejillas, dejando un leve espacio entre ambas. Las manos de Andrea estaban aferradas a sus antebrazos, su mirada de asombro parecía un poema.  
  
“No vuelvas a marcharte” dijo, con un tono tan serio y profundo que se sorprendió a sí misma. “Esta vez no”.  
  
Andrea la miraba fijamente, inmóvil durante un momento. Subió por fin una mano hasta su mejilla y la acarició con suavidad.  
  
“Vale” se limitó a decir.  
  
“Vale” repitió ella. Cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor en el tacto del cuerpo de Andrea, que seguía pegado al suyo. Su pecho, elevándose al ritmo de su respiración; su cabello entre sus dedos; sus manos agarrando sus brazos con determinación, proporcionándole una seguridad que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.  
  
Lo había deseado tanto. Este contacto humano procedente de Andrea, _su_ Andrea, era único e inigualable. Miranda era consciente, como bien había dicho ella, de que algo así no volvería a repetirse.  
  
Quedaron un rato observándose, dejándose acariciar por el significado de sus miradas. Incluso sin poder descifrarlo del todo, una sensación de optimismo y esperanza se abrió paso en su interior.  
  
“¿Puedo…” comenzó entonces Andrea, sin apartar la vista de ella. Sus cejas delataron una timidez que estaba intentando vencer. “¿Puedo darte un abrazo?” preguntó con una suavidad excepcional.  
  
Miranda se limitó a asentir, y extendió sus brazos ante los movimientos de Andrea hacia ella. Sentirla pegada a ella, su pecho sobre el suyo apretado con fuerza, incluso su pierna entre las suyas propias, le provocó una oleada de sensaciones que no recordaba haber sentido jamás. Era un abrazo pacífico y reconfortante, pero también intenso y pasional. Podía oler su esencia embriagadora y sentir el tacto sedoso de la piel de sus brazos.  
  
Andrea bajó levemente su mano de los hombros a la espalda de Miranda y apretó con suavidad las yemas de los dedos hacia sí, pegando sus cuerpos aún más. La sintió hundir su rostro en su clavícula, su cabello rozando su cuello provocándole un leve cosquilleo. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el momento.  
  
“No sé si esto nos llevará a buen puerto” dijo entonces Andrea y levantó la cabeza. Aún la estaba rodeando con los brazos. Encaró a Miranda, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella. Habló con seguridad.  
  
“Pero sé que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que salga bien”.  
  
“¿Crees que será suficiente?” preguntó entonces Miranda, con cierto sarcasmo.  
  
La observó morderse ligeramente el labio de una manera que le pareció extremadamente seductora. Sintió las manos de Andrea despegarse de su espalda, lo cual les dio margen para separar sus piernas. Sus miradas parecían estar encadenadas.  
  
“Ya lo sabes, soy una persona con recursos, ¿no?” contestó con una media sonrisa.  
  
Miranda sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo mientras Andrea se acercaba a ella de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo el suave tacto de sus labios sobre los suyos. Su cuerpo se vio envuelto en un torrente de emociones y sensaciones.  
  
Todo ello era una locura, y Miranda lo sabía. Pero la alternativa… era del todo inadmisible.


End file.
